Moi Draco Malefoy, Elle Hermione Granger
by Dilouille
Summary: Moi Draco Malefoy, garçon banal et rejeté la déteste elle, Hermione Granger, la fille la plus populaire de Poudlard; qui je ne sais pourquoi rougis sans cesse en ma présence
1. Chapter 1

Voici le tout premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction !

Elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira

! EnJoy !

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Moi Draco Malefoy, Elle Hermione Granger :

Que je hais ce monde, tous ces gens l'habitant et ce que je déteste par dessus tout c'est elle.

Elle, qui est-ce me direz vous, eh ben je vais vous le dire, il s'agit d'Hermione Granger.

Grrr Hermione Granger, cette fille à qui tout réussi ! Elle est intelligente pour ne pas dire surdouée, elle a un tas d'amis et est apprécié de tous -à part moi vous l'aurez compris-, elle est d'après les rumeurs douce et gentille pff ! Je suis sûre que c'est une grosse hypocrite cette fille. Alors en plus de toutes ces 'supers qualités', elle a un nombre incroyable de prétendants parce que soi disant Mademoiselle est jolie ! Quoi ? Juste parce qu'elle est mesure 1m68, a des beaux yeux chocolats, une silhouette parfaite avec des formes là où il faut, un visage de poupée et une magnifique chevelure miel-marron…. Bon d'accord j'avoue, elle est jolie … même très jolie. Mais ce n'est parce qu'elle est belle que je vais l'apprécier pour autant. Et le PIRE dans tout ça ! Vous ne devinerez jamais, Granger est rien d'autre qu'une fille de moldus, une sang de bourbe, et c'est la fille la plus populaire de Poudlard. Avec ce statut comment fait-elle pour attirer autant les gens et les fascinaient ? Une saleté de Gryffondor !

Ah et moi qui je suis ? Bah nul autre que Draco Lucius Malefoy junior troisième du nom. Moi je ne suis pas adulé ni admiré par tous comme cette pimbêche de Granger. Et les seules choses dont je suis fier sont mon magnifique 1m95, mon don inné pour le Quidditch et ma fortune. Oui car contrairement à Granger, moi au moins je suis un sang pur… un sang pur beaucoup moins rien respecté qu'elle. Et pourquoi ? Juste parce que j'ai une tête banale de blond aux yeux gris, je porte des lunettes, -donc loin d'être canon- et que mes notes sont catastrophiques ? Pf où va le monde ? Depuis quand on préfère les sangs impurs aux sangs purs ? Bref heureusement j'ai toujours Blaise sur qui compter, mon meilleur ami depuis des années. Nous sommes tous les deux à Serpentard. Contrairement à moi, Blaise a eu pas mal de copines et il essaye de me caser moi, le célibataire puceau endurci. Mais à chaque fois qu'une fille me voit elle fuit ou pleure parce que j'ai soi-disant un visage effrayant en plus d'être binoclard. C'est sûrement pour ça que rare sont ceux qui veulent m'approcher, parce que je suis effrayant.

Bref juste pour dire que moi Draco Lucius Malefoy troisième du nom déteste Hermione Granger.

Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle en compagnie de Blaise qui me raconte son rendez-vous avec sa dernière conquête. Certains me regarde du coin de l'œil, ma taille sûrement c'est vrai que j'en impose. Mais voilà qu'un attroupement se forme en bas des escaliers … et devinez pourquoi ? Granger descend en lisant un livre et tout le monde semble fasciné par sa démarche.

Blaise : ouh regarde moi ça, une vrai beauté cette Granger, elle en jette dis-donc !

Draco : elle ne fait que descendre les escaliers

Blaise : quelle allure quand même cette nana

Draco : je suis sûr que c'est une fille facile, qu'elle change de copain comme de chemise

Blaise : pas d'après les rumeurs, il paraitrait qu'elle est blanche comme neige côté mec

Draco : rumeurs, rumeurs. Moi je dis que c'est une salope en fait mais qu'elle le cache

Blaise : tu n'arrêtes pas de lui trouver des défauts, juste parce que tu es jaloux de son succès.

Draco : tu délires mon pauvre Blaise, jamais je ne serai jaloux de ça

Je la regarde et elle lève la tête pour en faire autant. Nous nous regardons quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne tombe ratant une marche. Une vraie maladroite cette fille à part pour les cours.

Ron : Hermione tu t'ais fait mal ?

Hermione : non non ça va

Harry : tu es sûre ?

Hermione : oui

Tous les élèves présents avaient accouru lors de sa chute, même les Serpentard, eh oui aucune rivalité entre les 4 maisons. Je continuais mon chemin avec Blaise qui sembla s'inquiétait pour la santé de Granger

Blaise : tu crois qu'elle s'est fait mal ?

Draco : Blaise, elle est juste tombé d'une marche, ce n'est pas comme ci elle était tombé du haut de la tour d'astronomie

Blaise : mais elle a l'air si fragile

Draco : oh c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez tous ?!

Blaise : elle est parfaite

Draco : elle cache bien son jeu c'est tout

Blaise soupira. Et on mangea en silence. Granger et ses deux acolytes venaient d'entrer. Harry Potter plus communément appelé le Survivant, très populaire chez la gente féminine tout comme Ronald Weasley. Ils ne se séparent pratiquement jamais. Elle a su choisir ses amis celle là, deux populaires, c'est une intéressée je vous dis ! D'ailleurs tout le monde arrête de manger pour les saluer et surtout la saluer, elle. Elle affiche toujours un grand sourire qui lui donne des airs d'ange, mais croyez moi je suis sûr que c'est une vraie sorcière… euh oui elle l'est, disons plutôt une vraie diablesse oui voilà bien trouvé Draco, une vraie diablesse !

Draco : on a quoi maintenant ?

Blaise : potion

Draco : argh !

Potion, ma matière porte malheur, je hais cette matière, le professeur Rogue et tous ces chaudrons ! Si ça existait j'aurais -10 de moyenne, mais ça s'arrête à 0, j'ai donc 0 en Potion. Eh oui, malgré mon apparence de binoclard travailleur -car je ne parle que très peu- j'ai vraiment dû mal avec mes études. Je passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque pour essayer de remonter mes notes, mais je ne m'améliore qu'en métamorphose ; cet endroit me permet de m'isoler aussi pour éviter le regard de peur des autres.

J'entre en cours et m'assois à côté de mon ami. Le reste des élèves entrent et Granger est suivi de toute une bande. Elle parle joyeusement avec eux. Rogue arrive et claque la porte derrière lui.

Rogue : aujourd'hui vous apprendrez à concocter du polynectar. Qui peut me citer les ingrédients de cette potion ?

Granger lève aussitôt la main.

Rogue : oui Miss Granger

Hermione : les ingrédients utilisés pour cette potion sont nombreux il y a du sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune, des touffes de polygonum, des sangsues …

J'ai arrêté d'écouter après le troisième ingrédient cité. Mais comment elle fait pour savoir tout ça ? C'est vrai qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque aussi, pas que je l'observe ! Mais ces fans font un bruit pas possible lorsqu'elle est là. Moi je n'arrive jamais à retenir que 2 ingrédients par potion et encore …

Je rajuste mes lunettes sur mon nez et me mets au travail. Il ne faut pas que je rate cette potion. Je fais exactement tout ce qui est écrit au tableau et …

BOUUUM

Mon chaudron vient d'exploser, et tout son contenu s'est éparpillé sur moi, un liquide visqueux verdâtre. Tout le monde me regarde puis éclate de rire. Voilà pourquoi je les hais ! Ils aiment se moquer des autres, rire du malheur des autres, bande de chiens ! Et pourquoi quand c'est Granger qui tombe dans les escaliers, personne ne rit mais au contraire s'inquiète ?

Blaise : ça va vieux ?

Rogue : eh bien Mr Malefoy, vous ne savez pas lire ? Il suffisait juste de faire ce qu'il y avait écrit au tableau. Vos lunettes auraient-elles besoin d'être plus grosses qu'elles ne le sont déjà ?

Je me lève, honteux de tous ces regards moqueurs sur moi. Je me dirige rapidement vers la sortie et remarque Granger qui me regarde, mais sans rire, elle a une lueur dans les yeux mais je ne peux pas déterminer ce que c'était, j'avais déjà franchi les portes.

Pourquoi ça n'arrive toujours qu'à moi ? Et surtout pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe devant la personne que je déteste le plus ? Le sort s'acharne sur moi : mon physique peu avantageux, mon intelligence quasi inexistante.

Je reste toute la journée dans ma chambre après m'être douché pour me débarrasser de la potion. En soirée, Blaise entra.

Blaise : on t'a plus vu de toute la journée

Draco : j'étais fatigué

Blaise : c'est pas en séchant que tu amélioreras tes notes

Draco : quoique je fasse, mes notes stagnent vers 7

Il s'assit sur mon lit à côté de moi et me tapa l'épaule

Blaise : désespère pas

Draco : ma vie est pourrie, je suis moche, nul, solitaire…

Blaise : mais non, regarde je suis ton ami non ?

Draco : moué

Blaise : bon c'est pas que je m'ennui mais j'ai rendez-vous

Draco : Ginny Weasley ?

Blaise : tout juste, elle est super, je ne devrais pas la faire attendre

Draco : lâcheur !

Il rigola et commença à sortir puis se retourna arrivé à la porte

Blaise : j'oubliais ! Rogue veut te voir

Draco : manquer plus que ça, une colle

Je me levais, enfila ma cape avec l'effigie de Serpentard et me dirigea vers le bureau de mon directeur.

Je toquais.

Rogue : entrez

Draco : vous vouliez me voir professeur ?

Rogue : exact, installez vous

Je pris place en face de lui, rajustant mes lunettes.

Rogue : je voulais vous parler de vos notes, comme votre père est un très bon ami, vous aurez des cours supplémentaires

Draco : vraiment ?

J'étais heureux, j'allais enfin pouvoir m'améliorer et mes parents seront fiers de moi.

Rogue : oui, mais pas avec moi, je n'ai pas assez de temps, Mlle Granger sera votre professeur particulier

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fin de ce premier chapitre

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez

Bsx


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews **

**Pour les reviews inconnues, je réponds ici : **

**Myrka**** : ma toute première review, tu inaugures mon premier chapitre ^^. J'ai voulu changer un peu les éternels Draco Malefoy tombeur de ces dames à un physique à damner un saint, et une Hermione Granger normale. Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas la fille qui soit populaire pour une fois ? x) Contente que ça te plaise, et j'ai fait ce chapitre 2 un tout petit peu plus long que le précédent. Merci et Smouack **

**Nini**** : voilà la suite tant attendu (je l'espère lol). On va voir comment Draco va s'en sortir quand il n'est plus populaire et adulé. Mici pour ta review, espérons que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le premier, kissou**

**Crayoline**** : merci pour ta review. Draco n'est pas nul en tout, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit bon en Quidditch pour qu'il ne soit pas dernier des derniers… mais bon il fait parti des derniers tout de même je pense mais ce n'est pas le dernier ! x) J'ai hâte de lire tes prochaines reviews, et je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire, j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire.**

**Bsx Bsx à touuuus **

**En avant pour le chapitre 2 **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Moi Draco Malefoy, Elle Hermione Granger :

_Rogue : oui, mais pas avec moi, je n'ai pas assez de temps, Mlle Granger sera votre professeur particulier_

- Pardon ?!

- Vous avez parfaitement entendu

- Il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre de disponible ?

- Allons, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que ça ne vous fait pas plaisir de travailler avec une fille aussi jolie que Miss Granger

- Ben en fait à vrai dire…

- Peu importe ! Ce sera elle un point c'est tout, vos leçons se passeront tous les soirs à 19h dans la salle de potion.

Je baissai la tête. Dieu m'en voulait à ce point ? Bon c'est vrai que c'est la meilleure en potion, mais bon Je partis et me demandais ce qu'elle devait penser de ces cours particuliers. Elle devait en être dégoûtée, après tout qui aimerait gaspiller son temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi ennuyant que moi ?

Je décidais d'aller dormir pour oublier toute cette malchance.

Le lendemain, je me réveille plus tard que prévu et quand j'entre dans la salle, tout le monde me dévisage. Certains rigolaient sur mon passage, je suppose que l'accident d'hier à dû vite faire le tour de l'école. Je passe un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor pour voir la réaction de ma future professeure à ma vue. Elle était en effet en train de mon fixer, puis son voisin Potter lui fait un coup de coude avec un drôle de sourire sur son visage et elle baisse immédiatement la tête, on aurait dit que j'aurais aperçu un peu de rouge sur ses joues. Ils sont sûrement en train de rire de moi. Je m'assis à côté de Blaise.

- T'as vu ta tête ?

- Ta gueule, je suis fatigué !

- Je vois ça… alors il paraitrait que tu aurais droit à des cours en compagnie de la charmante Granger

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ginny est sa meilleure amie et elle m'en a parlé

- Ouais

- Vous serez seuls … tous les deux … 1h30 par jour

- Et ?

- Mais t'imagines le nombre de mecs qui tueraient pour avoir ta place

- Les filles superficielles comme elle ne m'intéressent pas

- Superficielle ?

Il avait ouvert grand ses yeux à la fin de ma réplique et répéta le mot que j'avais employé

- Superficielle ? Mais tu te fiche de moi Draco c'est ça ? Cette fille est tout sauf superficielle. Regarde Parkinson, elle ok je comprendrai si tu me disais qu'elle était superficielle mais Granger ? Tu l'as bien regardé ?

- Non et j'en ai pas envie

- T'es têtu !

Je ne répondis pas et mangea mon pain. Ma journée fut stressante car je ne cessais de penser à mon cours avec Granger. Comment ça allait se passer ? Viendra-t-elle ?

- Mr Malefoy prenez des notes au lieu de rêvasser

Mcgonagall me regarde d'un air sévère

- Euh oui pardon madame

Elle regarde derrière moi et garde son air

- Il en va de même pour vous Miss Granger

Je me retourne et elle replonge aussitôt dans la lecture de son livre. Bizarre cette fille.

A la sortie des cours, mon capitaine de Quidditch, Flint, m'intercepte.

- Eh Malefoy ! Entrainement tout à l'heure, j'ai réussi à avoir le terrain.

- Quelle heure ?

- 18h30

- Ok

Enfin un peu de bonheur dans ma misérable vie. J'adore le Quidditch, l'une des seules choses dont j'excelle. Je suis attrapeur dans l'équipe de Serpentard, j'attrape souvent le vif de d'or, ce qui fait que je suis plutôt apprécié par les membres de mon équipe et des Serpentards fan de Quidditch. Je suis totalement différent lorsque je joue.

A la fin de la journée, je vais vite dans mes vestiaires pour me changer et mettre ma tenue. L'entrainement dure plus longtemps que d'habitude, sans que je m'en rende compte.

Aie 20H20 (faites un vœu !), mon cours je l'avais complètement oublié. Je me douche et fonce jusqu'à la salle. Devant la porte je respire un bon coup me préparant mentalement, je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand j'entends des bruits de pleurs de l'autre côté. J'entrouvre doucement et sans bruit la porte pour jeter un œil.

Je vois Granger pleurant assise sur une table avec un chaudron et des ingrédients prêts, préparés à l'avance. Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi elle pleure ? C'est pas comme ci sa vie était aussi misérable que la mienne… elle doit sûrement avoir des problèmes elle aussi. J'ose pas entrer, mal à l'aise de mon retard et du fait que Mlle est en larmes. Je fais demi-tour et la laisse seule. Je retourne dans mon dortoir, Blaise me demande comment s'est passé ma première leçon mais je l'ignore et rejoint ma chambre. La vision de Granger pleurant occupe mon esprit. A ce moment là seule, elle semblait si fragile et faible. Mais à quoi je pense ?!

Le lendemain, alors que je marche dans un couloir, je vois Blaise parlait à sa petite amie rousse, qui dès qu'elle me voit, me lance un regard foudroyant puis part. Blaise se retourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas été à ton cours particulier hier ?

- J'ai eu entrainement et ça m'est sortit de la tête, c'est pas si grave

- Mais enfin bien sûr que si Draco c'est grave ! On ne fait pas attendre une fille pendant 1h30 même si on la déteste pour aucune raison valable !

- Elle pleurait ! J'allais pas y aller alors qu'elle pleurait pour je ne sais quelle raison

- 'Pour je ne sais quelle raison' hein …

- Bon ! J'irais ce soir, enfin si elle est là

- … Bien sûr qu'elle sera là, espèce d'imbécile !

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

- Parce que tu es abruti aveugle !

- Aveugle ?

Il ne répondit rien et marcha vers la Grande Salle. Comment je pourrais être aveugle avec ces grosses lunettes sur mon nez ? J'ai comme l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose, enfin peut-être que je me fais des idées. La journée passa rapidement à mon goût, trop rapidement. Et j'appréhendai le moment où le cadran de ma montre afficherait 19h. Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire quand elle me questionnera sur mon absence d'hier ?

Ca y est, c'était l'heure ! Respire Draco, c'est le moment, tu vas passer 1H30 en compagnie de la chère Granger. Bon je me lance.

J'ouvre la porte et constate que la salle est vide. Je suis le premier on dirait. Je m'installe sur le bureau où Granger s'était installé la veille même et l'attendit. Peut-être qu'elle ne viendra pas, et elle avait toute les raisons de ne pas venir après tout…

Un bruit de porte me sort de mes pensées, Hermione Granger venait d'ouvrir la porte et elle semblait essoufflée comme ci elle avait couru pour venir jusqu'ici, stupide n'est-ce pas ? Comme ci elle se presserait pour être en compagnie de quelqu'un comme moi. Elle me regarde étonné de me trouver là.

Elle a un tas de bouquins dans ses mains. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et on dirait qu'elle est nerveuse -ah oui c'est vrai, je fais peur-. Elle s'approche de ma table et s'assit en face de moi.

- Bon… bonjour, bafouille-t-elle

- Salut

- J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard

- Non ça va

Silence…

- On commence ? me dit-elle enfin

- Ouais

- Tu peux aller chercher un chaudron le temps que je prenne les ingrédients ?

- D'accord

Ok j'avoue mes réponses sont nulles, mais que voulez-vous que je dise à Granger ?

Pendant que je me penche pour prendre un chaudron, j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne et Granger est avachi par terre avec un tas d'ingrédients autour d'elle. Elle était toute rouge.

- Oups

- Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?

- Non non ça va je contrôle

Elle ramasse activement les bouts de racines jonchant le sol se traitant d'idiote toute seule et toujours aussi rouge.

Après avoir mis ce dont nous avions besoin sur la table, elle commença à m'expliquer en détail la recette du polynectar et ce qui se passerait si on se trompait d'ingrédients.

- Tiens, je t'ai fait une liste de tous les effets secondaires et leurs antidotes

- Ah euh merci

- Je t'en prie

Elle me tend un bout de papier et sans faire exprès mes doigts frôlent les siens. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et retire immédiatement sa main toute rouge. Oh quoi ? C'est si répugnant que ça le fait de me toucher ? Je zieute la feuille qu'elle m'a donné, et suis étonné de constater qu'il y a beaucoup de détails et me rendis compte qu'elle avait dû prendre du temps à marquer toutes les explications, il y avait même des dessins pour schématiser ses dires.

- Ca dû te prendre du temps de faire ça

- Euh… non … pas du tout ! Bon d'abord tu coupes les racines en petits dés

Je m'exécutais et même temps, elle m'expliquait des tas de choses que j'ignorais sur les potions les plus connues et utilisées. Sur ce coup là elle m'impressionna, le fait qu'elle déballait tout ça en utilisant des mots simples. Je pense finalement que ces cours me seront bénéfiques.

- Tu as compris ? Je sais que je parle vite sans m'en rendre compte et …

- J'ai compris, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu expliques bien

Je la vois baisser la tête pendant que je continue à remuer la potion. Je profitais de ce moment pour la regarder plus en détail. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon tout décoiffé, tiens elle ne se maquille pas, ça ça m'étonne. Peut-être que Blaise a raison, qu'elle n'est pas superficielle.

Le cours se termina. On se retrouve tous les deux devant la porte. Je la dépasse bien d'au moins 1 tête et demi voire deux ! Elle s'apprête à partir puis se retourne vers moi.

- On se voit demain ?

- Je pense que oui

Elle fit un sourire timide puis partit vers sa salle commune, je fis pareil. Blaise sauta pratiquement sur moi à mon retour.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Raconte-moi tout !

- Mieux que je ne le pensais

- J'en étais sûr, tu as vu, elle est super !

- C'est pas en 1h30 avec elle que je changerai d'avis

Il grimaça et je partis faire mes devoirs. Le lendemain, je croisais Granger et Ginny Weasley qui cette fois ci me regarda en souriant. Drôle de fille la copine de Blaise tout de même. Je me rendis à la bibliothèque pour réviser un peu mon cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je m'installe comme à mon habitude au fond de la bibliothèque sur une table mis à part. Personne ne vient jamais ici, parce qu'elle m'est réservée, la table réservée au grand blond binoclard d'après eux. Je sors mon livre et commence à le lire tranquillement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends un léger toussotement qui me sort de ma lecture. Ayant la tête penché, j'aperçois d'abord deux chaussures, je lève de plus en plus mes yeux pour voir l'importun qui a osé venir jusqu'à ma table. Une jupe plissé –une fille ?!-, un beau chemisier avec une veste Gryffondor –Gryffondor ?! de mieux en mieux-, une natte sur le côté et enfin un magnifique visage … hum hum non un visage tout simplement, Granger.

Hermione Granger se tient devant moi, légèrement rouge tripotant le bas de sa tresse ; on dirait qu'elle est gênée.

- Je … je peux m'installer avec toi ?

Je la regarde étonné, plus qu'étonné même, pourquoi Granger voudrait s'assoir avec moi ? Je regarde derrière elle et constate qu'il a pleins de tables libres.

- Pourquoi ?

Je ne la regarde pas gentiment. Elle panique et bafouille des choses que je ne comprends pas tellement elle ne parle pas fort. Bon je ne l'apprécie pas mais elle m'a tout de même aidé pour mes cours.

- Tu peux

Elle est surprise et je rebaisse ma tête pour continuer ma lecture. J'entends un bruit de chaise, elle est assise à ma droite. Elle reste sans rien faire un moment puis sort ses affaires et commence ses devoirs. Nous travaillons en silence, mais par contre autour de nous, il y a du bruit, beaucoup de bruit. Je lève ma tête grognant, on est dans une bibliothèque merde, un peu de respect. Ah … encore une fois tous les regards sont tournés vers moi, ils se murmurent à l'oreille des choses que je ne perçois pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Ils font beaucoup de bruit… tu ne trouves pas ?

Ah oui, celle là, je l'avais oublié. Tout s'explique maintenant, tous ces murmures et ses regards, c'est parce qu'elle est là. La belle et divine Hermione Granger assise à la table du grand blond effrayant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont s'imaginer maintenant ?

- On se demande bien pourquoi…

Une petite troupe d'élèves d'un an plus jeune que nous s'approche de ma table.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ?**

**Donnez-moi vos impressions**

**Tu as vu Appl3 d'0r ? J'ai suivi tes conseils ^^ J'avoue que ça me plaît beaucoup ce nouveau style d'écriture, ça me change et j'aime bien. J'espère que ce style te plaît **

**Bisouuuus à tous et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde**

**D'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews, vous avez tous compris le pourquoi du comportement d'Hermione contrairement à ce cher Draco x)**

**Réponses aux reviews inconnues :**

**Myrka**** : Salut salut ! Je suis contente que la longueur du texte t'ais plus lol. Eh oui, on dirait bien que nous avons à faire à une Hermione amoureuse^^ . Bsx et ta review m'a fait plaisir**

**Nini**** : Tu as tout compris pour le premier chapitre et la chute d'Hermione dans les escaliers, il se pourrait en effet qu'un grand blond soit la cause de cette petite chute. Quand au petit groupe, tu vas vite savoir ce qu'ils vont dire ^^ tchuuus**

**Mistake**** : Merci pour ta review, contente qu'une nouvelle lectrice laisse un petit mot. Bisouus**

**Pompon**** : je préfère aussi ce style d'écriture à l'ancien, il me permet d'écrire plus rapidement et d'avancer plus vite x). Merci pour ta review et heureuse que mon idée de changement de rôle te plaise. Kiss Kiss**

**La suite des aventures du grand blond effrayant et boudeur (clin d'œil à Hilaidora), j'ai nommé Draco Malefoy.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Une petite troupe d'élèves d'un an plus jeune que nous s'approche de ma table.

Un petit brun prit la parole.

- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette table ?

- Elle est réservée au grand blond bino… euh à Malefoy

- Il t'a forcé c'est ça ?

Non mais quel culot ! Je suis à côté et j'entends tout au cas où ils n'auraient pas remarqué. Enfin, ma voisine parle.

- Non c'est moi qui …

- Il ne faut pas te laisser faire Hermione ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est grand et qu'il fait peur que tu dois l'obéir

- C'est pas du tout ça, tente-t-elle

- T'as pas honte Malefoy de malmené Hermione ?

- Tu ne mérites pas qu'Hermione s'assoit sur la même table que toi

C'en est trop ! Je me lève brusquement, met mon sac sur mon épaule et sort en claquant la porte.

Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ceux-là ? Ca ne leur a pas traversé l'esprit qu'elle soit venu de son plein gré ? Ben non évidemment, c'est le grand et méchant Draco Malefoy qui l'a menacé pour qu'elle vienne s'assoir avec lui. Hermione Granger toujours la victime ! Et puis pourquoi elle est venu s'assoir à ma table de rejeté alors qu'il y avait un tas de tables libres hein ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai passé 1h30 de mon temps avec Miss Granger, qu'on est devenus amis pour autant. Si ça se trouve elle l'a fait exprès pour qu'on la plaigne ! Je suis sûr que c'est ça !

Ca me donne pas envie d'aller à son cours, et si je séchais tiens ?

Non non non, que ça me plaise ou non, elle est une bonne professeur… non pas bonne dans ce sens là bande de pervers ! Je veux dire une professeur qui explique bien quoi.

- DRACO !

Blaise court vers moi en riant.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que haha je viens d'entendre

- Quoi ?

- On raconte que tu as haha forcé Granger à s'assoir à ta table à la bibliothèque, marrant hein ?

- Hilarant en effet !

- Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire ? Parce que ça m'étonnerai que tu forces la petite Granger a passé du temps avec toi

- Comme ci je voudrais partager mon temps avec elle franchement ! Il se trouve qu'à mon plus grand étonnement et le tien sûrement, c'est elle qui m'a demandé si elle pouvait venir sur ma table

- Oh vraiment ?

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens envers elle

- Oui, c'est vrai

- Je la déteste ! Alors jamais je n'aurais forcé Mlle la petite princesse de Poudlard à venir à ma table. Et ça m'énerve que tout le monde pense le contraire !

- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

- Ben … ! Elle m'aide en potion, je me sens redevable

- hmmm

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi elle a voulu s'assoir à la même table que toi ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à celle-là ?

- Et si je te disais que…

- Blaise !

On se retourne tous les deux, et on voit Ginny

- Tu devrais apprendre à te taire

- Bonjour ma chérie

- Salut, bonjour Malefoy

- Ouais salut

Elle me regarde bizarrement.

- Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas forcé ta petite copine Granger à s'assoir avec moi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir

- Oh je le sais … tu sais elle se sent honteuse de ce qui est arrivé ce matin

- Ben je l'espère bien ! A cause d'elle, on parlera encore plus de moi derrière mon dos

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas sa faute

- A peine ! Si elle n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de venir à ma table, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé

Je m'en vais furieux. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'irais plus à ses cours, mais soyons réaliste. D'abord je me ferai enguirlander par Rogue, puis mes notes resteront basses.

Et comme je m'y attendais, où que j'aille, tout le monde me regardait et chuchotait sur mon passage sans aucune discrétion. Ô Granger je te hais, toi et ta popularité. Comme ci ma réputation n'était pas assez pourrie, il fallait qu'elle en rajoute avec cette histoire.

19h06, j'entre dans la salle de potion et claque la porte derrière. Granger qui était déjà là sursauta. Tout était déjà prêt, elle espère se faire pardonner peut-être ?! Je m'installe en face d'elle, sans un regard pour elle, et attends les instructions.

- Tu sais … pour ce matin, je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je …

- Oui, bien sûr ce n'est jamais la faute de la douce et divine Granger de toute façon

- Je …

- Ecoute, tu m'as ridiculisé, point barre, n'en parlons plus !

Je n'ai pas besoin de ces fausses justifications. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle me donne son fichu cours. Silence pendant un bon moment. Je lève les yeux, elle se mord la lèvre et se retient de pleurer on dirait. Quoi ? C'est moi la victime et je devrais la réconforter elle ? Alors là non !

- On peut commencer maintenant ?

-… oui … bien sûr… aujourd'hui on va préparer … snif

Plus elle parle, plus ses yeux se mouillent. Bravo, gagné Draco tu as réussi à la faire pleurer, super maintenant je censé faire quoi ?

- Un … un aiguise-méninges snif… j'ai mis les ingrédients …sur la table

- Arrête de pleurer, j'ai dû mal à comprendre ce que tu racontes

Je luis tends un mouchoir, la voir comme ça fait bizarre, je me sens mal à l'aise. C'est la première fois que je dois consoler une fille, qui soit dit en passant ne le mérite pas plus que ça. Elle le prend surprise et essuie ses yeux.

- Mer…merci

- Ouais, on oublie

Je suis définitivement trop gentil ! A part cet incident, le cours se passe normalement et j'ai encore appris un tas de choses intéressantes. Je sors sans lui dire au revoir et la laisse nettoyer. Attention ! Je tiens à préciser qu'elle a INSISTE pour le faire toute seule, pour ceux qui penserais que je ne suis pas galant. Je marche en direction de mon dortoir quand je vois au coin d'un couloir le même groupe d'élèves qui est venu me critiquer le matin même à la bibliothèque. Mince, je fais demi-tour.

- EH MALEFOY !

Zut de zut ! Flûte de flûte ! Crotte de crotte ! Ils marchent rapidement dans ma direction. Ils s'arrêtent devant moi et semblent …gênés ?

- On voulait s'excuser pour ce matin, on s'est mal comporté

- On t'a jugé sans savoir ce qui c'était passé

Alors là grande surprise ! C'est quoi ce changement de comportement soudain ?

- Hermione nous a un peu grondé après que tu sois parti

- Elle nous a dit que c'était elle qui voulait venir à ta table et non le contraire

- Donc nous sommes désolés

Wouah ! Quel revirement de situation si je puis dire.

- Ok, c'est oublié

- Merci Malefoy

- Et au fait, tu as vraiment de la chance !

- Tu trouves ?

- Ben oui, Hermione n'aime pas en général partager sa table à la bibliothèque, tu as de la chance qu'avec toi ça ne la dérange pas … a + Malefoy

Ils s'en vont me laissant à mes réflexions. Granger m'aurait défendu… Et merde, là je suis vraiment con !

Je cours jusqu'à la salle de potion et l'ouvre brusquement –espérons qu'elle est toujours là-. J'entends un bruit de chaudron qui rencontre le sol. Ah elle est toujours là apparemment. Elle me regarde étonnée.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- Non je … suis venu t'aider

Je ne me suis pas encore préparé mentalement pour ce que je vais dire, j'ai trouvé une excuse bidon le temps que je me prépare.

- Oh, mais je t'ai dit que je m'en occupais

- Tout Malefoy qui se respecte ne laisse pas une fille ranger seule …

Je dois avoir l'ai stupide en ce moment même. Elle doit me prendre pour un macho non ? Je baisse la tête, je ferais mieux de réfléchir avant d'ouvrir ma bouche.

- Merci beaucoup

Je relève ma tête, elle me fait un magnifique sourire. Tiens ? Elle ne m'en veut pas pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ou quoi ? Je dépose mon sac sur la table d'à côté et me dirige vers elle pour l'aider à ramasser ce qu'elle a fait tomber. On prend les ingrédients en silence.

- Tu sais pour ce matin je suis vraiment désolée et …

- Non arrêtes, la coupais-je

- Mais je…

- Non, je veux dire, tu n'as pas à t'excusé … c'est moi qui …

- Pardon ?

- Je voulais m'excuser, ma réaction était un peu excessif tout à l'heure  
- Oh …

- Ouais, tes amis sont venus me dire que tu avais … pris ma défense

- Oh …

Là, je pense qu'on est tous les deux tous rouges. Moi parce que c'est rare que je m'excuse et elle parce que … Pourquoi elle est rouge elle d'abord ? J'ai arrêté de la comprendre depuis un bon moment, elle est trop bizarre a tout le temps être rouge, peut-être qu'elle est malade ?

- Tu as mal à la tête ?

- Euh non, pourquoi ?

- Bah tu es toute rouge alors j'ai pensé…

- Non c'est bon

Elle devient de plus en plus rouge. Sans m'en rendre compte, ma main atterrie sur son front.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu es de plus en plus rouge

Je crois que maintenant, elle est au summum de la rougeur.

- Je… je … je dois y aller

Elle prend ses affaires et court hors de la salle. Je reste dans le silence en regardant ma main, elle est resté chaude depuis que je l'ai posé sur le front de la brune… un front si doux… EH ! Elle m'a laissé là et maintenant c'est à moi de tout ranger ! Je me suis fait avoir !

Après avoir tout ranger, TOUT SEUL, je prends mon sac et rentre dans mon dortoir.

Le lendemain

- Yo !

- Blaise …

- Alors ce cours ?

- Normal

- Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial ?

- Pas que je m'en souvienne

- Tu es sûûûûûûûr ?

- Eh ben… si tu veux savoir, Granger s'est excusée pour hier matin et je l'ai envoyé balader voilà

- C'est tout ?

- Et … je me suis excusé en retour

- Ah ? Comment cela se fasse-t-il ?

- Il se trouve que je ne sais pour quelle raison, Granger m'a défendu après mon départ à la bibliothèque

- Très intéressant tout ça

- Intéressant ?

- Ben oui, la petite Granger qui prend enfin les devants

- Hein ?

- Oublie mon pote, t'es trop bête pour comprendre

Je hausse les épaules, Blaise devient bizarre ces derniers temps, il agit comme s'il savait quelque chose que moi j'ignorais. Bref, sa copine arrive et il me lâche sans aucun remords pour la rejoindre. Merci Blaise merci, on voit les amis. Me voilà donc de nouveau seul, je suis habitué maintenant.

Je marche dans un couloir quand je suis arrêté par un groupe de 6 personnes.

- Malefoy, on a à te parler !

- De quoi ?

- D'hier !

- Quoi hier ?

- Arrête de faire l'ignorant ! On croit pas un seul instant qu'Hermione est pu venir d'elle-même

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'une fille comme elle pourrait vouloir être à la même table que toi ?

Mais ils me cassent les c***lles ! En plus c'est super méchant ce qu'ils disent

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Je me retourne pour voir d'où venait la voix qui grâce au ciel était de mon côté. Argh ! Granger se tient derrière moi visiblement légèrement énervée.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pourquoi vous pensez tous que je ne pourrais pas m'assoir avec Dra… Malefoy ?

- C'est évident, parce que c'est Draco Malefoy, un gars craignos

- Je ne le suis pas !

- Si tu l'es, tout le monde le pense

- Pas moi !

- Mais Hermione…

- Ecoutez, ça me touche beaucoup que vous vous préoccupiez de moi, mais je peux me débrouiller seule sans que vous intervenez à chaque action que je fais.

- Pardon Hermione… mais on ne comprend pas

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi tu as été à la table de Malefoy ?

- Ben simplement parce que je suis am…. Oups !

Elle met ses mains devant sa bouche.

- Tu es quoi ?

- Je … voulais l'aider dans ses révisions bien sûr

- Vous ne parliez pas à ce qu'il parait …

- Oh mais vous allez arrêter oui ! Et laissez Drac… Malefoy tranquille ! Il n'a rien fait c'est compris ?

- Oui, désolé Hermione

Je crois plutôt que c'est à MOI qu'on doit des excuses !

- Et qui d'autre à part moi ?

- On est désolé Malefoy

- Bien c'est réglé maintenant, allez ouste !

- Au revoir Hermione !

Ils s'en vont sans demander leur reste. Dans le couloir, c'est le silence complet maintenant. Granger est en face de moi et me regarde… je suppose que je dois la remercier hein …

- Pfou quelle histoire !

- …

- Malefoy ?

- Mer… Merci

- Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

- Tu as une fois de plus pris mon parti

- Oh oui … suis-je bête ! Hé hé

- Salut !

Je la laisse seule dans le couloir et me dirige vers la cour. Finalement Granger n'est peut-être pas si mal que ça.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Fin du 3****ème**** chapitre**

**Je voulais vous demandez votre avis : est-ce que ça vous plairez des chapitres du point de vue d'Hermione ? Comme ça, on sera à quoi elle pense tout en continuant l'histoire **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez**

**Bisous à touuuus **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Je sais, j'ai du retard … mais j'ai une excuse d'enfer : j'ai eu mes tpe et j'ai du travailler comme une acharnée pour le réussir. **

**Mais pas d'inquiétude la fanfiction avance plutôt bien =)**

_**Information : J'ai mis mon adresse msn sur mon profil pour ceux qui aimerait l'avoir x)**_

**Réponses aux reviews inconnues :**

**Nini : Eh oui comme quoi il n'y a pas que les filles qui ne savent pas garder un secret. Merci pour ta review Bizz**

**Pompon : Merci Merci, j'espère que le point de vue d'Hermione te plaire. Xoxo**

**Myrka : alalala les hommes alors. Toujours lent pour comprendre, surtout en amour ^^ Merci pour ta review Kissous**

**Avant de commencer ce chapitre vue par notre petite Hermione amoureuse, je voulais vous dire un grand MERCI pour toutes vos reviews qui me font supers plaisir, merci de votre fidélité. **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Moi Hermione Granger, Lui Draco Malefoy :

Je suis Hermione Granger, élève de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, je fais partie de la maison Gryffondor. Je suis depuis mon arrivée ici, chouchoutée par tout le monde. Sûrement dû à mon visage de poupée et mon caractère assez simple et naturel –sans me vanter-. Enfin j'ai dit tout le monde ? Erreur … la personne que je voudrais qui m'aime le plus, au contraire me déteste plus que tout.

Comment je le sais ? Il ne fait jamais attention à moi et les seules fois où il daigne me regarder, ces yeux sont aussi froids que le pôle nord. Mais qui est ce garçon qui me fait tant languir, vous devez vous demander ?

Draco Malefoy, rien que prononcer son nom me fait rougir. Je rougis comme je respire quand je pense à lui, suis en présence lui ou rêve de lui -ce qui arrive de plus en plus souvent-, bref toutes les choses en rapport avec lui me fait rougir.

Comment suis-je tombé amoureuse ou plutôt folle amoureuse de lui ?

C'est simple, c'était il y a 1 an.

**Flash Back :**

Je me trouvais à un match opposant les Serpentards aux Gryffondors. Je ne venais d'habitude jamais aux matchs mais Harry et Ron m'avaient supplié de venir les encourager et je n'avais pas pu refuser. Assise et entourée de fans, je regarde les joueurs sur leur balai. Je vois Harry au coude à coude avec l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse. Il attira particulièrement mon attention. Il était incroyablement grand, blond et portait son maillot vert. Il maitrisait son balai à la perfection et volait comme un oiseau. Mon regard ne pouvait plus se détacher ce joueur blond. Et lorsqu'il vola devant mon rang un court instant, ses yeux gris fixèrent mes prunelles avant de continuait sa course au vif d'or. Ce simple regard me fit un réel électrochoc. Il avait l'air si concentré, si passionné dans le jeu. Et c'est lui qui attrapa le vif d'or menant ainsi la victoire aux Serpentards au plus grand malheur des Gryffondors qui montraient leur mécontentement.

- Malefoy retourne dans ta bibliothèque !

- Ouais va te cacher…

- Derrière tes grosses lunettes !

Tous les Gryffondors rigolèrent et continuèrent à se moquer de lui , ce qui me choqua. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous contre lui ? Il n'avait fait que jouer et gagner. Je remarquai également que certains Serpentards au lieu de prendre sa défense, rigolaient aussi. Celui dont je ne connaissais pas le nom courut rapidement dans son vestiaire. Non mais quelles bandes de bougres ! Je retournai dans mon dortoir, pensive et m'assit en compagnie de Ron, Harry.

-, Raaah ! On aurait pu gagner si Malefoy n'avait pas attrapé le vif d'or !

- C'est un sacré bon joueur ! On n'aurait pas dû le sous estimer je te l'avais dit Harry !

- Vous parlez du grand blond ? L'attrapeur des Serpentards ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne le connais pas Hermione ?

- Ben non … comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

- Draco Malefoy

- Draco… Malefoy … drôle de nom

- Mouais, tu sais qu'il est pratiquement dans tous les cours avec nous

- Vraiment ? Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué

- Hahaha c'est normal, Malefoy doit avoir du sang de fantôme dans les veines tellement il est transparent pas vrai Harry ?

- Oh oui ! hahaha

Ils continuèrent de se moquer de lui pendant au moins 5 bonnes minutes.

- Pourquoi vous vous moquez autant de lui ? Vous ne l'appréciez pas ?

- On ne peut pas dire ça puisqu'on ne le connait pas mais…

- Alors pourquoi agir comme ça envers lui ?

- Oula du calme Hermione, à t'entendre on dirait que tu t'inquiètes pour lui

- NON … euh je veux dire non, mais je voulais comprendre. Il ne fait rien à personne et tout le monde se moque de lui

- C'est comme ça depuis son arrivée ici tu sais, c'est une habitude, comme toi sauf qu'avec toi c'est le contraire, lui est rejeté toi adulée

- Mais c'est méchant !

- C'est vrai, mais y'a pas que nous

- Oui c'est ce que j'avais remarqué cet après midi, ça m'a étonné, même sa propre maison !

- Disons que Malefoy est un garçon mis de côté

- Je l'avais compris mais pourquoi ?

- Mais Hermione, tu l'as bien regardé ?

- Euuh … oui un petit peu et alors ?

Pour ne pas dire beaucoup.

- Bon Dieu Hermione! Je te résume sa situation parce que tu es visiblement à côté de la plaque. Alors voilà, Draco Malefoy est tout d'abord beaucoup trop grand ce qui intimide déjà, puis son visage tu l'as vu ? Il ferait fuir un troll tellement il fait peur ! Personne ne l'as jamais vu sourire et ses yeux sont électrisants tellement sont froids ! On dirait qu'il ne ressent rien, il n'a qu'un ami

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, Blaise Zabini, son opposé, il est sociable et a du succès

- Hmm je vois

- Mais Malefoy a ses bons côtés, il est bon au Quidditch, il est de famille très aisée et … et c'est tout

- Je le plains, la vie ne doit pas être rose tous les jours pour lui

- Que veux-tu Hermione, on ne peut pas tous avoir ta vie

- Imbécile !

- Mais au fait, pourquoi tu nous parles de Malefoy ?

- Oh non, comme ça, je dois aller réviser à la bibliothèque

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure

Je prends mes affaires et me dirige vers la bibliothèque en saluant des personnes sur le chemin. J'espérais à vrai dire en sortant peut-être rencontrer en chemin Malefoy, je ne sais pourquoi mais j'avais envie de le revoir. Déçue de ne pas l'avoir vu, j'entrais dans la bibliothèque et m'installe à une table assez éloignée de la porte car elles sont pratiquement toute remplies. Je pose mes affaires et allonge ma tête contre la table. Hmmm je crois que je perds la tête, je vois un gars ressemblant à Malefoy tout au fond de la bibliothèque, je rêve sûrement… Non ! Je relève ma tête ouvrant bien grands mes yeux, oui c'est bien lui, tout seul au fin fond de la bibliothèque, je ne savais même pas que la table à laquelle il est, existait. C'est sûr que s'il s'installe dans ce genre d'endroit, je n'aurais jamais pu le remarquer. Je l'observe discrètement, il semble très concentré. Cette heure là je n'ai pas réussi à travailler trop occupée à ma contemplation du beau blond.

Voilà maintenant plusieurs mois, des mois que je passe mon temps à le chercher des yeux, l'observer. Il est tellement différent des autres, se mettant toujours en retrait, suivant avec attention le cours. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais il me fascine. Quand je ne le vois pas, je suis triste et je deviens même folle au point de me cacher derrière au poteau près de son dortoir et attendre des heures rien que pour l'apercevoir quelques secondes.

Chaque fois que des gens le charrient, j'ai envie d'aller l'aider mais je n'ose pas, après tout on ne se connait pas.

Draco Malefoy, il est tellement beau avec ces lunettes qui lui donne un côté classe et sexy, ses yeux gris et ses cheveux blonds retombant devant ses yeux. Je le trouve magnifique, je me demande bien pourquoi tout le monde pense le contraire… voyons le côté positif, j'ai de ce fait aucune concurrente à affronter, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Je crois que mes amis se sont rendu compte de mon changement de comportement.

- Dis-moi ma petite Hermione, tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Ginny

- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être un certain garçon … très grand … blond

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

- Comment ?

- Comment je le sais ? Voyons Hermione je suis ta meilleure amie, je m'en suis rendue compte il y a 2 semaines. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu es attiré aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître par Draco Malefoy ?

- Je … je eh bien tu connais sa réputation et j'avais peur que tu te moquerais de moi

- Mais pas du tout Hermione, à vrai dire je suis plutôt soulagée qu'enfin tu t'intéresse à un garçon aussi bizarre soit-il

- Ginny ! Ne dis pas de méchancetés sur lui s'il te plaît

- Pardon. Mais wow tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui

- On dirait oui …

- Alors, comment ce jeune homme s'y est-il pris pour te faire fondre ?

- Eh bien, il a l'air méchant comme ça mais je suis sûre qu'au fond de lui il est tout gentil, mais comme personne n'ose l'approcher alors ils ne le savent pas. Puis lui ne me colle pas comme la plupart des garçons, il reste simple et se fiche complètement de son physique. J'aime la façon qu'il a de toujours être à fond quand il révise. Puis ses cheveux blonds sont magnifiques et j'adore ses yeux puis…

- D'accord d'accord Hermione j'ai compris. Draco Malefoy est ton homme parfait

Je rougis. J'étais tout de même contente que ma meilleure amie est bien réagie à cette nouvelle. Je devrais lui demander des conseils pour l'aborder, je suis si timide quand il s'agit de lui.

- Alors tu compte le lui dire un jour

- Jamais je n'arriverais ! J'aurais trop honte tu le sais

- Hermione tu es bien trop réservée, c'est ce qui fait ton charme, mais si tu ne prends pas les devants, il ne s'apercevra de rien

- Et comment je dois m'y prendre ?

- Essaye de faire connaissance avec lui

- Je … je vais essayer

Cela va faire une semaine que ma conversation avec Ginny était passée. Me voilà dans mon lit enroulée sous ma couverture les larmes aux yeux.

- Hermione arrête de pleurer

- Mais … mais tu as vu comment snif il m'a regardé ?! C'était snif horrible

- Mais non voyons !

Je me relève et la regarde

- Tu plaisantes j'espère, il m'a foudroyé du regard !

- Tu sais bien qu'il le fait avec tout le monde

- Oui mais là c'était piiire, je suis bien au courant puisqu'à force de le regarder je sais comment il regarde les autres… mais quand je lui ai tendu sa …sa plume il n'avait jamais regardé quelqu'un aussi méchamment je te dis ! Il me déteste j'en suis sûre !

- Personne ne te déteste Hermione

- Si lui ! Je ne lui ai rien fait pourtant. Il doit penser que je moque aussi de lui derrière son dos, mais non !

Je replonge ma tête dans mon coussin et renifle bruyamment.

- Je veux mourir

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Hermione

- Mon Draco me déteste

- Ton Draco ?

- Oui c'est le mien na !

- Une chance qu'aucune fille n'ose l'approcher

- Oh oui ! Si c'était le cas, je crois que je leur lancerais un sort de grossissement !

- Hermy jalouse on aura tout vu

Qu'y-a-t-il de si incroyable à ce que je sois jalouse des filles qui s'approcheraient de Draco ? Je l'aime non ? C'est tout à fait normal… Ah euh oui je l'appelle déjà par son prénom, il est si beau … mais je l'appelle toujours Malefoy devant lui… je ne lui ai jamais parlé, mais si ça arrive ce sera Malefoy. Moi qui étais si contente d'avoir enfin pu trouver un moment pour lui parler en ramassant sa plume, il a fallu que je me rende compte à ce même moment que Draco ne me portait pas dans son cœur.

- Laisse-moi dans mon désespoir de fille amoureuse à sens unique !

- Hermione, pour te consoler, j'ai une bonne nouvelle

- M'en fiche snif !

- Même si je te dis que je sors avec Blaise Zabini

Je me relève aussitôt la faisant sursauter.

- Blaise Zabini le meilleur ami de Draco ? Ce même Blaise ?

- Exact poulette

- Il faut que tu me le présentes !

- Eh pas question que tu me le piques

- Non mais ça va pas Ginny ! Tu sais très bien que pour moi il n'y a que mon Draco !

- Bon je te le présente si tu arrête de pleurer

J'essuie vite fait bien fait mes larmes et lui fait un beau sourire.

- On peut aller le voir maintenant ? J'ai un tas de question à lui poser à propos de Draco

- Draco Draco Draco, tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche

- Même pas vrai !

On rigole et on sort du dortoir. On se dirige vers Blaise qui est assis sur un banc.

-, Bonjour ma chérie

- Blaiiiise mon chou, je te présente Hermione ma meilleure amie mais je pense que tu l'as connais déjà

- Evidemment, qui ne connait pas Hermione Granger ici ?

- Salut

Je m'assois à côté de lui tandis que Ginny s'installe sur ses genoux.

- Malefoy n'est pas avec toi ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était ton meilleur ami

- Draco ? Il est à la bibliothèque

- Il y va souvent …

Il me regarde bizarrement, des fois je ferais mieux de me taire.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Hermione y va souvent aussi, elle a dû le remarquer

- Bizarre, il me dit qu'il passe inaperçu et que personne ne remarque sa présence

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Pas mal de temps ouais

- Et il est comment ?

- Dis-moi Ginny, est-ce que tu t'intéresserais à mon meilleur ami ?

- Non … pas moi en tout cas

- GINNY !

Blaise ouvre aussi grand que possible les yeux en me regardant. Je rougis maudissant la rousse en me faisant la plus petite possible.

- Non…

- Si

- Non…

- Si

Les voilà partie dans leur jeu amoureux.

- WOUW ! J'arrive pas y croire !! Merde alors si je m'attendais à ça ! C'est juste WOUW

Je regarde par terre tandis que les deux tourtereaux se regardent souriant.

- Ainsi donc Granger serait intéressée par Draco heiiiiin

- Juste un petit peu …

- Arrête de mentir Hermione ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui

- Ah ouais ? Très intéressant tout ça

Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais confier un secret à Ginny Weasley.

- Vous pourriez être plus discrets tous les deux s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache

- No problemo, j'emporterais ton secret dans la tombe Grangie

- Merci

- Donc tu aimerais savoir des choses sur lui Grangie ?

- Oh ouiii s'il te plait !

- Du calme, hmm alors voyons Draco est quelqu'un de très froid si on ne le connait pas mais en fait il est cool

- Je le savais !

Pendant un quart d'heure Blaise me raconta des tas de choses intéressants sur mon beau blond. D'abord il était faible en cours, il adore le Quidditch et son équipe favorite est celle d'Angleterre, puis il aime la couleur verte et les pommes. Il mesure exactement 1m96 etc …

- Je voulais te demander Blaise, tu sais ce matin, quand j'ai voulu rendre à Dra… euh Malefoy sa plume, il m'a regardé vraiment plus que méchamment et je me demandais si tu savais quelque chose

- Ah ouais … il faut que tu saches Grangie que Draco est comment dire ça sans te blesser… il a des réticences à ton égard

- Co… comment ça ?

- Bon je vais te le dire d'un coup comme ça, encaisse bien… alors voilà, Draco te déteste

J'ouvre grand les yeux, je le savais d'un côté mais de l'entendre du meilleur ami de celui qui habite mon cœur me fait encore plus mal. Des larmes commencent à se former à mes yeux, j'ai toujours été plus ou moins sensible, mais ces derniers plus qu'avant.

- Mais … mais pourquoi ? Je … je ne lui ai … rien fait … n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ma petite Grangie ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que Draco est jaloux de tes notes car lui a beaucoup de mal, puis étant une sorte de rejeté, il déteste les populaires, c'est un peu la règle des lycées non ?

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste !

Ça y est, je pleure et Ginny vient me prendre dans ses bras. Pourquoi ? Je déteste la popularité

- Ca va aller ma puce, je suis sûre que lorsque vous ferez connaissance il va vite changer d'avis.

- Mais … mais … il me déteste

- Je m'occupe de tout Grangie ! Je vais faire en sorte de souvent parler en bien de toi à Draco

- C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça ?

- Mais oui, parole de Blaise !

- T'es trop gentil mon chéri, c'est pour ça que je t'aime

Ils s'embrassent comme des malades pendant que je prends mon mouchoir. Bon, il ne faut pas perdre espoir ! Son meilleur ami allait m'aider.

Quelques semaines plus tard. Rien n'avait changé mis à part mon amour qui devenait de plus en plus fort pour Draco. Blaise essayait de le faire changer d'avis, mais il me disait que « Draco c'est une vraie tête de mule ! » . Je pensais souvent à lui et j'avais souvent la tête dans les nuages.

- Hermione tu vas bien ?

- Oui pourquoi tu dis ça Ron ?

- En fait, Harry et moi on trouve que tu as l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, tu écoutes à moitié nos conversations, tu souris toute seule ou parfois tu balayes pendant plusieurs minutes les salles comme ci tu cherchais quelque chose.

- Oh, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, désolé

- C'est rien ma petite Hermione, mais tu as des problèmes ?

- On peut dire ça…

- Quelque t'harcèles ? Si c'est le cas on va aller le voir ! Tu as tellement de fans

- Non ce n'est pas du tout ça

- Alors quoi ?

Est-ce que je dois leur dire ? Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, ils le découvriront un jour ou l'autre et puis je leur fait confiance.

- Eh bien, je suis euh … a… amoureuse

- Pas vraiiiiiii ? Toi Hermione amoureuse ?

- Oui

- Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Il doit vraiment être au top pour te plaire ! Quel chanceux

- Alors qui c'est ?

- Euh … et si essayiez de deviner ?

- Ok hmm quel maison ?

- Serpentard

- Hm Zabini ?

- Mais non, il est avec ta sœur

- Ah oui c'est vrai

Ils m'ont fait la liste de tous les garçons de Serpentard quel que soit leur âge sauf Draco. C'est si incroyable que ça que je sois amoureuse de lui ?

- Mais qui c'est ? On a cité tous les potables de Serpentards, je vais finir par croire que c'est Malefoy

- Trouvé !

- Hein ?

- Eh ben tu as trouvé

- Trouvé quoi ?

- Le nom du garçon

- Ah oui ? hahaha je suis trop fort, t'as vu ça Harry, c'est moi qui ai tr …

- Quoi ?

Ils me regardent avec des yeux de poisson fris.

- Tu plaisantes hein c'est ça

- Non

- Mais … mais c'est MALEFOY !

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht moins fort !

Je mets mes mains sur sa bouche priant que personne ne l'est entendu. Je regarde autour de nous, personne aux alentours ouf. Je ne voudrais pas que toute l'école soit au courant.

- Et depuis quand ?

- 6 mois

- 6 mois ?!

- C'est comment dire euh surprenant

- Vous n'êtes pas fâché ?

- Euh bien sûr que non, pourquoi on serait fâché ?

- Ben lorsque vous aviez parlé de lui, vous aviez l'air de ne pas l'apprécier

- Oh mais non Hermione ne t'inquiètes pas ! Puis si tu l'aimes

- Je suis sûre que c'est quelqu'un de bien

- Et il est courant ?

- Euh bah non, il me faut du temps, je dois d'abord devenir son amie !

**Fin Flash Back **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**J'ai fait ce chapitre plus long que les autres pour me faire pardonner de ma lenteur lol**

**Il vous a plu ? Je l'espère x)**

**Le prochain chapitre sera encore du Pov Hermione, ce sera les chapitres précédents sous son point de vue. Mais pas d'inquiétude, après cela, il n'y aura que du Pov Draco ^^**

**Bizouuu et n'oubliez pas une petite review **


	5. Chapter 5

**En fait si j'ai fait ces deux chapitres, c'est pour que vous connaissiez les sentiments d'Hermione à l'égard de Draco, comment s'est arrivé, ce qu'elle pense etc. pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu x)**

**Mais après cela, je pense mettre que du Pov Draco, après tout le tire est bien ****Moi Draco Malefoy, Elle Hermione Granger**** non ? Mais si vous voulez quelques petits chapitres du point de vue d'Hermione manifestez vous ; si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe dans sa petite tête de populaire folle amoureuse de Draco lol**

**Réponses aux reviews inconnues : **

**Myrka : Hello ! Merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup, Bsx à toi**

**Nini : Draco est aveugle pour ce genre de chose, comme tous les garçons je pense x). Mais il ne fait pas attention à Hermione et il est persuadé qu'elle n'en plus, du coup il percute pas cet idiot lol. Merci pour ta review. Gros Bisous**

**Chut : Et voilà la suite ^^ Merci pour ta review. Bsxx**

**J'ai remarqué que j'ai eu de nouvelles revieweuses (ou revieweurs, qui sait ?), ça me fait super plaisir et bien entendu merci aussi à mes fidèles lectrices (ou lecteur évidemment)^^ **

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Moi Hermione Granger, Lui Draco Malefoy :

Ces derniers jours j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains… des mois plus tard je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas si facile vous savez, je perds tous mes moyens dès que je le vois.

La preuve, je descendais les escaliers en lisant pour aller à la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'ai reconnu son odeur ! NON je ne suis pas fanatique mais… mais c'est qu'il a une odeur particulière, il sent tellement bon … Donc je disais qu'après l'avoir reconnu je relevai la tête pour le chercher persuader qu'il n'était pas loin, et il était là à me regarder moi ! Vous vous rendez compte ? C'était sur moi que ses beaux yeux étaient posés. J'ai tellement été surprise que j'ai raté une marche. Je vous dis pas la honte, heureusement que tous mes amis sont venus m'aider, pour tout dire j'avais secrètement espéré qu'il vienne vers moi aussi, mais sois réaliste Hermione !

_Récapitulons les premiers chapitres du point de vue d'Hermione_

_._Aujourd'hui je suis en cours de potion. Je jette de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Draco qui lui ne regarde que son chaudron. Pf j'aimerais tant qu'il fasse un peu plus attention à moi.

Ginny m'avait conseillé de me maquiller et de tout le temps lâcher mes cheveux. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime pour mon physique –aussi parfait soit-il- mais pour moi, ma personne. En plus je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une ces greluches over maquillé ! Non je veux rester moi, naturelle. Et je veux 'le séduire' sans artifices, car je sais qu'il est différent, car s'il était comme tous les autres, il serait déjà à mes pieds et c'est cette différence qui m'attire.

Alors que je reprends mes occupations, j'entends un grand BOUM. Je tourne la tête et constate avec horreur que Draco a fait exploser sa potion. Le pauvre, il est couvert d'un liquide verdâtre. Je rêve où tout le monde se moque de lui ? Ils sont vraiment méchants ! Il s'en va en courant, j'ai envie de lui courir après pour le réconforter…

Alors que pendant tout le reste du cours, je me demandais comment il allait, j'eu une brillante idée !

A la fin du cours, je prévins Harry et Ron que je les rejoindrai plus tard.

- Professeur Rogue, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

- Naturellement Miss Granger

- En bien, j'aimerais proposer mon aide

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- J'ai vu Mr Malefoy avoir des lacunes en potion, et j'ai pensé que peut-être je pourrais lui donner des cours

- Vous ? Donner des cours à Mr Malefoy ? … Mr Malefoy ?

- Oui Professeur

- Etonnant

- Cela est-il possible ?

- Ma foi, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, cela pourrait en effet remonter ses notes

- Oui, et cela pourrait éviter des accidents pendant vos cours

- Hm très intéressant, c'est d'accord Miss Granger, j'informerai Mr Malefoy dès ce soir. Vos cours auront lieu disons, tous les soirs sauf le week-end, dans cette salle à 19 heure, c'est bon ?

- Oui oui oui ! Merci beaucoup Professeur ! Au revoir

Je cours vers la sortie souriante. Suuuuuper ! Je pourrais passer plus de temps avec mon petit Draco, rien que nous deux !

- Oh ! Ginny ! Blaise ! Vous ne devinerez jamais !

- Reprends ton souffle Hermione

- Tu m'as l'air bien heureuse Grangie vu ta tête

- Oh oui je le suis !

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai réussi à convaincre Rogue de me laisser donner des cours particuliers à Draco

- C'est vrai ?

-Viiiiiiiiii, je suis si contente, vraiment !

- C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que t'es de plus en plus folle amoureuse de mon meilleur ami ?

- Pas du tout ! C'est comme d'habitude

- Si mon chéri tu as raison. Elle me parle de plus en plus de lui, même dans la nuit dans son sommeil ! C'est juste qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

- Ginny !

- Quelle chance il a ce Draco, Hermione Granger folle de lui haha, si je lui disais ça je crois qu'il ne me croira jamais.

- J'ai hâte si vous saviez ! On pourra faire plus connaissance et peut-être qu'il m'appréciera

- J'en suis sûr, tu es une chic fille Grangie et en plus de ça très jolie

Il se reçut un coup de la part de Ginny puis on se mit à rigoler tous les trois. Blais était vraiment génial, je suis contente que Draco ait un ami comme lui ; comme ça il a quelqu'un sur qui il peut compter.

- Blaise tu es encore là ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu devrais rejoindre Draco, je n'aime pas quand il est seul, avec ce que les autres pourraient lui faire…

- Sympa de me chasser Grangie

- Mais non Blaise je t'adore tu le sais… mais j'aime encore plus Draco. Allez ouste va le retrouver

- Ginnyyyyy chérie dit quelque chose ! Elle me chasse ta copine là !

- Allez va !

Il s'en alla en faisant une mine triste ce qui nous fait rire. Depuis que Ginny sort avec Blaise, je me suis beaucoup rapproché de lui, et on est devenu des amis proches, je lui demande souvent de me parler de Draco. Je crois qu'il est content que je m'intéresse à Draco.

Je sautille toute la soirée tellement je suis heureuse. Harry et Ron ont du mal à me calmer – je leur ai annoncé la nouvelle- mais je sais qu'ils sont contents pour moi. D'ailleurs à chaque fois que Draco est dans les parages, ils se mettent à tousser, me lancer des regards et des sourires amusés ou encore des coups de coudes. Comme au repas où Harry n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me faire un coup de coude alors que je regardais Draco. Bonjour la discrétion avec eux.

Je ne cesse de tortiller mes doigts, signe de stress, dans exactement 26 minutes et 13 secondes je donnerai un cours à Draco. Cela me rendait nerveuse. Heureusement Harry et Ron me réconfortaient.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermy, tout va bien se passer

- Mais tu imagines si je suis ennuyeuse et que mes cours ne l'intéressent pas ?

- Mais non, tout sera parfait comme toi

- Et si …

- Arrête d'angoisser Hermione, ça va aller, reste toi-même

J'acquiesçais et vérifia pour la 10ème fois si tous les papiers que j'avais préparé étaient en ordre.

Je suis là debout devant la porte de potion. Je respire un bon coup et d'une main tremblante, j'ouvre la porte. Personne. Je m'installe et décide de tout prendre en main. Je prépare tout ce dont on a besoin pour le cours.

J'attends et toujours personne, ça doit bien faire 20 minutes. Bah il a un peu de retard. Ce n'est pas grave j'attends encore. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent, mon sourire s'efface. Et quand 19h40 sonne des larmes commencent à apparaitre. Me détestait-il tant que ça ? Je me mets à pleurer, il n'a pas voulu venir parce qu'il ne me supporte pas. Pourquoi ? Alors que je voulais me rapprocher de lui. A la fin du cours, je reste encore un peu puis range tout en silence. Je rentre en courant dans mon dortoir.

- Hermione ça va ?

Je ne veux voir personne, même pas Ginny. Sans lui répondre je me jette dans mon lit pleure sans arriver à m'arrêter.

- Hermione qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il a été méchant avec toi ?

- Laisse-moi

- Raconte-moi, c'est Malefoy ?

- … oui

- Il t'a fait quelque chose

- …non

- Quoi alors ?

- Il … il n'est pas venu snif

Je plongeai ma tête dans mon oreiller et continuait de pleurer pendant que Ginny essayait de me réconforter. Ça fait mal d'aimer.

Le lendemain, alors que j'étais d'humeur morose, Ginny gronda Blaise pour l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Elle l'a obligé à aller le gronder à son tour. Cette Ginny alors.

- Quel crétin celui là, et ce soir tu comptes aller au cours Grangie ?

- Oui, je me dis que peut être il a eu un empêchement et …

- Arrête de lui trouver des excuses Hermione !

- Mais c'est possible ou il a peut-être oublié…

Dans la soirée, alors que je parlais avec Harry et Ron je regardais ma montre.

- Oh non ! Je suis en retard, viiiiite

- Du calme Hermione, il n'est que 19h01

Je ne les écoute pas, prends mes affaires et court vers la salle de potion. Sera-t-il là ? Ou non ? Peut importe je l'attendrai une heure encore s'il le fallait. Je me fais un chignon, essoufflée d'avoir couru. J'entre et surprise ! Il est assis là à m'attendre. Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Je fais quoi ?

Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! J'entre timidement, le salue et m'excuse pour mon retard. Je ne veux pas passer pour une impolie.

Je reste debout à le regarder, Dieu qu'il est beau –à mes yeux du moins- . Ah euh faudrait peut être qu'on se mette au travail, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai voulu faire ces cours, l'aider à remonter sa moyenne.

Alors que je partis chercher les ingrédients à gauche de la salle, Draco lui prenait un chaudro…

Patatraaaa

Je me suis ramassé le sol dans un bruit énorme. Mon Dieu j'ai honte. Pourquoi suis-je tombé devant lui ? Si je n'avais pas pensé à _ça_, je ne serais pas tombé. Quelle idiote. Ah ? Vous vous demandez sûrement à quoi je pensais pour me rétamer ainsi devant l'homme de mes pensées.

Eh bien, vous vous souvenez que je vous avais dit plus tôt –dans le chapitre précédent- que je rêvais de lui. Eh ben quand je me suis retourné, il était baissé et et … comme j'ai honte, j'ai repensé à un de mes rêves qui devait au moins être interdit aux moins de18 ans. Avant de tomber amoureuse, je n'avais jamais fait _ce genre de rêves _qui me font rougir de honte au réveil. Même si j'avoue que j'aimerais qu'ils se réalisent … Bon je me perds. Je suis en ce moment même plus qu'honteuse d'avoir pensé à lui et moi seul tous les deux, dans une chambre… Je sais que j'ai l'âge mais tout de même, un peu de tenue Hermione !

Alors que je ramasse mes bêtises, il m'a proposé son aide ! Vous imaginez ? Si j'avais pu je lui aurai sauté au cou pour sa gentillesse, je savais que sous ce personnage froid se cache un gros nounours tout gentil et tout câlin.

- Non non ça va je contrôle

Je n'allais pas le laisser ramasser ma bêtise quand même.

On installe tout sans s'adresser la parole. Quand tout est prêt, c'est à moi de commencer, après tout je dois lui donner des conseils et tout ce que je sais. J'essaye de lui expliquer du mieux que je peux. Ah oui j'allais oublier. Je lui tends une feuille que j'avais préparé à midi pour qu'il comprenne mieux

- Tiens, je t'ai fait une liste de tous les effets secondaires et leurs antidotes

- Ah euh merci

- Je t'en prie

Il m'a dit merci. Rien que pour ça, je me dis que la vie vaut vraiment le coup d'être vécu. Sa voix est si grave, lui c'est un homme, un vrai –pile poil comme je les aime-.

Alors qu'il me prend le papier des mains, ses doigts frôlent les miens. Je le regarde, c'est la première fois que je le touche en vrai –parce qu'en rêve je vous dis pas le nombre de fois où je le touche enfin hm hm, faut que j'arrête avec mes pensées déplacées moi !-.

Je retire ma main vite, par honte et rougis comme pas possible.

Mais quelle nulle, maintenant il va penser que je ne supporte pas de le toucher. Noon, je suis vraiment la reine des empotées avec lui. Maintenant il ne voudra plus me parler et …

- Ca dû te prendre du temps de faire ça

Ah non, il me reparle, je suis sauvée. Oh non, s'il sait que j'ai pris 2 heures à faire cette fiche, il va se douter de quelque chose. Vite vite une excuse, parle Hermione !

- Euh… non … pas du tout ! Bon d'abord tu coupes les racines en petits dés

Excuse pathétique mais sujet détourné, bien joué Hermione.

Alors qu'il prépare la potion, je lui explique tout mon savoir avec des mots simples, j'espère qu'il n'est pas perdu, puisqu'il ne parle pas, ou peut-être que je l'ennui ?

- Tu as compris ? Je sais que je parle vite sans m'en rendre compte et …

- J'ai compris, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu expliques bien

Décidemment, aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer dans l'histoire pour moi. D'abord il me propose son aide, puis il me remercie et maintenant un compliment !

Je suis si contente et gênée du compliment qu'il vient de me faire que je baisse pour ne pas qu'il voie mes joues rosir.

Le reste du cours se passa calmement et surtout trop rapidement à mon goût. J'aurais voulu pouvoir être en sa compagnie le plus longtemps.

Alors qu'on était tous les deux à la porte. Je commençais à partir, je me demande s'il viendra aussi demain, je n'ai qu'à lui demander.

- On se voit demain ? je lui demande d'une toute petite voix

- Je pense que oui

Il pense que oui ! Il pense que oui ! Je lui souris et m'en vais le sourire aux lèvres vers mon dortoir.

Dès que j'entre Ginny me saute dessus

-, Alors comment c'était ce cours ?

- Merveilleux Ginny, merveilleux

Je chantonne en continuant mon chemin puis m'affale sur mon lit sans quitter mon sourire. Que j'ai été gâté aujourd'hui.

Ce soir je m'endormis plus qu'heureuse en rêvant bien sûr à mon prince charmant.

Le lendemain, je me lève d'excellente humeur. Je me brosse les cheveux en chantonnant une fois de plus et en laissant mon esprit s'égarer sur le visage d'un grand blond.

Je suis dans un couloir avec Ginny et ALERTE, mon 6eme sens m'informe que Draco n'est pas loin Je l'aperçois marchant dans le couloir.

- Regarde qui voilà

- Chut Ginny, il pourrait entendre.

Elle lui fait un sourire, ce qui m'agace un peu.

- Pourquoi tu lui souris comme ça ?

- Du calme, Hermy, je lui souris parce qu'il a été gentil avec toi hier

- Si tu le dis

- Il parait qu'un Serdaigle t'a fait une déclaration il n'y a pas longtemps

- En effet, pas du tout mon style !

- Tu plaisante, c'est Chris Lay, la moitié des filles de Poudlard sont sur lui

- Ben tant mieux pour lui, moi j'ai autre chose à faire

- Eh ! Où tu vas ?

- Tu n'as pas vu ?

- Vu quoi ?

- Draco va à la bibliothèque

- Et donc ?

- Et donc moi aussi

- Pire que toi niveau accro à un mec, ça existe pas

- N'importe quoi

Je lui fais un signe d'au revoir et me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Je m'aventure dans le fond, et beaucoup de regards d'incompréhension me suivent mais je les ignore. Ça y est je le vois, en pleine lecture d'un livre, toujours sur la même table.

Respire un bon coup Hermione et sois Gryffondor !

Je m'approche de sa table et m'arrête devant … 2 minutes que j'attends qu'il me regarde. Je toussote pour lui indiquer ma présence. Il lève doucement la tête en observant de bas en haut qui est l'importun qui vient le déranger. Quand ses yeux se posent sur les miens, je commence à paniquer. Mais qu'est ce que je fabrique bon sang, Gryffondor tu parles !

- Je … je peux m'installer avec toi ?

J'attends sa réponse avec impatience. Je tripote mes cheveux, signe de nervosité.

- Pourquoi ?

Oh non, pas cette question.

- Euh ben tu sais, j'avais envie d'être loin de l'entrée pour être au calme puis … puis tu sais je pourrais t'aider dans tes devoirs et…

Je parle si bas que je me rends compte qu'il ne comprend strictement pas un mot de ce que je raconte, son sourcil relevé l'affirme.

- Tu peux

Merci Merlin ! Je m'assois assez près de lui, mais il ne fait pas attention, il rajuste ses lunettes et continue sa lecture. J'adore quand il rajuste ces lunettes, chaque fois qu'il le fait, j'ai des frissons. Je le contemple profitant qu'il lit. C'est la première fois que je peux l'admirer de si près. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas 'hot' mais moi je trouve que sa simplicité fait son charme. Après m'être réveillé, je commençais à travailler, je me sentais bien à côté de lui.

Au bout d'un moment, un brouahaha se forme. Non mais ils ne peuvent pas être discrets ? Pour une fois que Draco veut bien de ma compagnie sans y être forcé.

- Ils font beaucoup de bruit… tu ne trouves pas ?

- On se demande bien pourquoi…

Je me demande ce qu'il veut dire par là.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'un groupe nous accoste.

…

Non mais quelle bande de nuls ! Plus chiants tu meurs. Ils ont osé insulter Draco et le faire fuir !J'ai des envies de meurtres. Ils sont vraiment entêtés, ils ne m'ont même pas laissé le temps de placer un mot tellement ils étaient occupé à gronder Draco.

Dès l'instant où mon charmant blond avait franchi l'entrée de la bibliothèque sous mes yeux médusés, je me suis levé pour leur faire face. Ils allaient avoir leur morale made in Hermione, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Non mais chassé mon Draco alors qu'il ne faisait rien de mal.

- Remercie-nous Hermione, sinon en ce moment même, tu devrais encore supporter l'autre

- Non mais ça va pas vous ! Y en a marre, à la fin !

- Mais…

- On ne parle pas ! De quel droit vous osez parler à Malefoy de cette façon hein ? Ca me répugne ce genre d'attitude –surtout envers Draco-. Vous n'avez pas honte ?! On n'a plus le droit d'étudier tranquillement ici ou quoi ?! Fichez-lui la paix !

Je prends mes affaires rageusement et avant de les quitter je rajoute sous leurs gros yeux

- Et pour information c'est MOI qui suis allée à sa table, alors votre hypothèse comme quoi il m'aurait forcé, c'est du n'importe quoi. Vous comprenez ? Je me suis assise à sa table de mon plein gré, parce que j'en avais envie !

Je sors d'un pas furieux. J'espère qu'ils sont fiers d'eux, que va penser Draco maintenant ?

- Ginnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

-Hermione ?

Je vais dans ses bras.

- Je suis maudite, j'en suis sûre

- Je sais, j'ai eu vent des rumeurs… ça c'était vraiment fort. Quand on l'a entendu avec Blaise, on a explosé de rire

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'ai tellement honte, c'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on le charrie par ma faute.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, si tu veux je vais demander à Blaise de lui parler

- Oui, ce serait bien

- Allez, prépare-toi pour ton cours de ce soir

- J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop…

Dès que je fais un pas où que je vais, des tas de personnes me demandent si Draco m'a fait du mal. Mais c'est pas possible des gens pareils. Je leur répète sans arrêt qu'il n'y ait pour rien !

- Hermione ça va ? Malefoy ne t'a pas violenté ?

Mais lâcheeeez-moi ! Au secours… il faut que je vois Draco ou sinon je sens que je vais exploser. Sa seule vue m'apaise. J'ai hâte de le voir en cours. Il faut que je lui explique.

J'arrive 10 minutes en avance et m'occupe de tout mettre en place, comme ça il n'aura rien à faire –pour me faire pardonner-. Je l'attends espérant qu'il viendra, et soudain j'entends la porte claquer… il était là. Je le regarde s'avancer à sa place mais lui par contre n'a aucun regard pour moi et garde ses sourcils froncés. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas comme ça tout le cours.

J'essaye de lui expliquer qu'il y a eu malentendu mais il ne veut rien entendre, il est énervé, très énervé après moi.

- Ecoute, tu m'as ridiculisé, point barre, n'en parlons plus !

Cette phrase me fait l'effet d'un coup au cœur. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Mes larmes apparaissent, je ne veux pas qu'il pense ça de moi, mais je ne veux pas le rendre mal à l'aise en pleurant. Quelle idiote, je n'arrive pas à les retenir. Je commence tout de même le cours, j'essaye de parler normalement mais difficile lorsqu'on a une envie folle de pleurer.

Un mouchoir. Je vois un mouchoir tendu devant moi. Il me le tend sans quitter la potion des yeux. Je le prends, merlin je l'aime. Malgré ce qu'il a enduré aujourd'hui par ma faute, il me donne un mouchoir. O Draco, je t'aime ! Tu es si attentionné, tu ne pourrais pas faire de mal à une mouche, j'en suis persuadée.

Le reste du cours se passe dans le calme et j'insiste pour tout ranger. Il accepte et s'en va. Je le regarde partir puis commence à tout ranger.

Quelques minutes tard, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir brusquement, je lâche le chaudron des mains surprise, et me retourne pour voir un Draco essoufflé

- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- Non je … suis venu t'aider

J'ai bien entendu ? Il veut m'aider ? Il a couru –vu son état- pour m'aider ?

Je lui dis que ce n'était pas la peine et il me sort une phrase qui me fait rire. Il est gêné, je le trouve trop mignon.

- Merci beaucoup

Je lui fais un sourire que je ne réserve qu'à lui. Il m'aide et je décide de retenter des excuses. Mais une fois de plus, il ne veut rien savoir, je serre fort l'objet que j'ai dans les mains mais relâche la pression, lorsqu'il s'excuse. Alors là je suis perdue, mais il m'explique tout. Apparemment le groupe que j'ai enguirlandé ce matin est allé s'excuser, merci à tous ces personnes. Mais je rougis quand il me dit qu'il sait que j'ai pris sa défense. Je suis contente néanmoins, maintenant il sait que je n'y suis pour rien.

- Tu as mal à la tête ?

- Euh non, pourquoi ?

- Bah tu es toute rouge alors j'ai pensé…

- Non c'est bon

Pourquoi faut-il que je rougis autant quand il est là ? Je sens une pression sur mon front, je lève les yeux et remarque que sa main est sur mon front. Sa douce main posée sur moi. Oh mon Dieu je crois que là, une tomate m'envierai. Troublée par ce geste, je m'en vais précipitamment. Arrivée dans un couloir près de mon dortoir, je m'arrête et touche mon front. Il est encore chaud par ce contact. Il a posé sa main sur mon front de lui-même. Peut-être qu'il m'appréciait un peu. J'entends Ginny et Blaise arrivés dans ma direction. Je saute dans les bras de ma meilleure amie.

- Il m'a touché le front ! C'est magique

- Ne me dis pas, Malefoy ?

- Evidemment qui d'autre ? C'est le seul garçon autorisé à toucher mon corps, bon à part Harry et Ron qui sont mes meilleurs amis

- Oui mais je suis sûr que Draco pourrait toucher **toutes** les parties de ton corps alors qu'eux…

- Blaise arrête avec tes allusions perverses.

- Et puis, il s'est excusé d'avoir été un peu rude avec moi. Quelle belle fin de journée !

Je rentre dans mon dortoir en me dandinant devant une Ginny heureuse pour moi et un Blaise amusé. Je crois qu'il demandera plus de détails à Draco ; mais peu importe moi je suis dans mon monde où un certain blond est le personnage principal.

Je me balade dans les couloirs ayant réussi à me débarrasser d'un garçon un peu trop collant à mon goût. Non mais de quel droit il ose m'embrasser la main ?! Bref, assez irritée, j'entends une dispute et je reconnais immédiatement la voix de Draco. Toujours les même histoires, 'Hermione n'a pas pu venir d'elle-même' et bla bla bla, quand est-ce qu'ils vont arrêter ?

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'une fille comme elle pourrait vouloir être à la même table que toi ?

Alors là, c'est trop ! C'est quoi ça 'une fille comme elle' ? Et pourquoi une fille comme moi ne voudrait pas s'assoir avec Draco hein ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Il me regarde tous surpris. Je prends la défense de mon Draco sous ses yeux qui me fixait éberlués. Pour la première fois, je le défendais devant lui, qu'est-ce que ça fait un bien fou. L'affaire réglée ils s'en vont sans avoir oublié de s'excuser auprès du grand blond.

… Je suis affreusement gênée depuis qu'ils sont partis maintenant. On est seul, qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ? Se doute-t-il de quelque chose ?

Il faut que je détente l'atmosphère qui commence à devenir pesant avec le silence.

- Pfou quelle histoire !

Pas de réponse… tentative ratée. A quoi il peut bien penser ?

- Malefoy ?

- Mer… Merci

Surprise pour moi.

- Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

- Tu as une fois de plus pris mon parti

- Oh oui … suis-je bête ! Hé hé

Mais que je suis nulle ! La réponse était claire pourtant. La prochaine je réfléchirai plus avant de sortir des âneries.

- Salut !

Il s'en va. Ah bien Hermione, tu l'as fait fuir avec ta stupidité.

Néanmoins, je trouve que notre relation a amélioré, ce qui me fait énormément plaisir. Espérons que ça continu ainsi et que peut-être un jour mon amour sera réciproque…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**End du 5eme chapitre **

**Alors ? Alors ? Comment il était ? Vous avez aimé ? **

**Pour le prochain chapitre, il risquera d'être un peu plus long à arriver, DESOLE, mais j'ai mon bac blanc à préparer -_-. Croyez-moi je préférerais mille fois plus continuer ma fic que d'étudier ses stupides lectures analytiques et lire des livres vieux de l'an 40…**

**Bon fini mon racontage de life**

**Je ferai le plus vite possible et ce sera le grand retour de notre grand blond effrayant. **

**GROOS BISOUUS à tous**

**Et bien sûr les reviews sont les bienvenues ^^ . **

**Je pense que plus j'en aurai, plus je serai rapide à poster parce qu'elles me boostent beaucoup =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour les gens ! **

**Après une longue absence, voici la suite avec le retour de notre cher Draco, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage.**

**Nini : coucou, merci pour ta review fidèle lectrice. Eh oui Hermione est très très mordue à son blond attardé x) La suite est là avec de la tristesse en vue ! xoxo**

**Myrka : un mot qui me très plaisir et qui résume tout ^^ . Merci et Bsx**

**LD : hello, nous revoilà dans la tête de notre cher blond, comme tu aimes :). Merci et Bssx **

**Je remercie encore tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review Bsx Bsx et mes lecteurs également**

**Dilouille**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Moi Draco Malefoy, Elle Hermione Granger :

Vous n'allez jamais me croire ! J'arrive à supporter Granger. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais les faits sont là. Cela fait deux mois que grâce à nos cours, notre relation s'est beaucoup amélioré. Je m'entends plutôt bien avec elle. En fait j'avais faux sur toute la ligne je le reconnais, moi et mes préjugés étions à côté de la plaque. Granger est plutôt gentille, serviable, et je dirais même généreuse mais plutôt timide.

Je crois qu'à force de la côtoyer pendant nos cours particuliers, j'ai appris à la connaitre et à ne plus la détester. En plus de m'être fait une nouvelle amie, mes notes de potions ont bien remontés.

Je marche dans les couloirs et voit Granger assise sur un banc. Elle fait un coucou de la main, je me retourne pour voir à qui il est adressé, juste par curiosité hein rien de plus, pas comme ci je m'intéressais au chanceux qui avait eu droit à son signe. Tout les gens derrière moi me regardent avec de gros yeux. Quoi ?

- C'est … c'est à toi que je disais bonjour

Demi-tour, Granger se tient devant moi. J'ai l'impression qu'on est devenu l'attention de toutes les personnes, ils ne nous quittent pas des yeux. Ah oui, ils ne sont pas au courant que maintenant la princesse de Poudlard est devenue amie avec l'ours polaire Malefoy et je crois que ça leur fait un choc car ils regardent Hermione comme ci elle avait perdu toute raison.

- Tu… tu va à la bibliothèque ?

- Faut croire

- Je… peux venir avec toi ?

Malgré le fait que nous nous soyons rapprochés, Granger est toujours nerveuse avec moi, elle bégaye tout le temps j'ai l'impression, comme ci elle avait peur de moi.

- Si tu veux

- Super

Elle semble plus heureuse et se dirige vers la bibliothèque, je la suis sans un mot. Elle ralentit le pas pour se trouver à la même hauteur que moi.

- Alors… euh tu as eu combien à ton de potion de vendredi ?

- 13/20

- Mais c'est génial !

- Tes cours m'aident beaucoup

- Mer… merci

- Ouep

- Et toi ?

- Eh ben 18

- Wow, t'es vraiment intelligente toi

Elle baisse la tête. Elle est plutôt mignonne Granger … NON je n'ai pas pensé ça ! Vous avez mal lu, j'en suis sûr…

- On est arrivé

- Ah oui

Elle pousse la porte et on entre, elle la première. A peine a-t-elle fait deux pas, qu'une bande d'élèves l'accoste.

- Salut Hermione

- Bonjour

- Ca va ?

- Oui, vous ?

- Eh ben on a du mal avec un cours

- Tu pourrais nous aider ?

Je me sens de trop et m'éloigne.

- Aaah ! Désolé, mais je suis venue aidée Draco

- Draco ?

- Malefoy je veux dire

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben je… il m'a demandé de l'aider

- C'est bon Granger tu peux aller avec eux, je vais me débrouiller tout seul…

Je la vois qui semble paniquée et attristée, peut-être qu'elle ne supporte pas ces gens

- …Ou pas

- Vous voyez il a besoin de moi, vraiment désolé

Elle me prend par la manche et m'emmène à ma table

- Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas aller avec eux ?

- Non… je préfère rester avec toi

Ah … je crois que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me le dit. Ça fait bizarre et du bien en même temps.

- Alors ? Tu veux … réviser quoi ? Métamorphose ?

- Pourquoi pas

Elle me fait un sourire et sort un énorme livre de son sac. Mais quand je vous dis énorme c'est vraiment énorme !

- Tu as porté ça toute seule ?

- Euh oui… tu trouves ça bizarre ?

- Non… non c'est que ça dû être lourd non ?

- Bah j'ai l'habitude tu sais…j'emprunte pas mal de livre alors mon sac est souvent chargé

- Ah ok

Elle est folle ou quoi ? Qui sur terre transporterait autant de livres ? Décidément malgré notre rapprochement je ne la comprendrais jamais. Ben oui, je ne peux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'une petite populaire, puisque je suis son contraire.

Voilà 1 mois, que je suis officiellement l'ami de Granger. Les gens ont d'abord étaient agressifs avec moi après avoir appris la nouvelle. Mais ils ont fini par s'habituer je pense. A moins que ce soit les crises de Granger qui les effraient, et ils ne veulent évidemment pas être détesté par leur douce Hermione Granger.

- Malefoooyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Je me retourne et Granger court vers moi souriante.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais euh …

Et voilà qu'elle recommence. Elle tripote ses doigts et baisse la tête gênée.

- Je me disais que peut-être… eh bien, tu sais il y a une nouvelle librairie qui a ouvert au Près au Lard… on s'est dit avec Ginny et Blaise qu'on pourrait euh y aller tous les quatre… mais si tu n'en a pas envie c'est pas grave et…

- Ouais ok

Je continue ma route. Granger et Blaise s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés eux aussi… pourquoi ça m'énerve ? A chaque fois que je les vois tous les deux, mes sourcils froncent automatiquement et mon regard noir se dirige vers Blaise. C'est mon meilleur ami pourtant et il a une petite amie en plus de ça… Je deviens bizarre ces derniers temps, déjà que je l'étais avant …

- Draco, c'est super que t'ai voulu venir avec nous

- Ouais, ça me fera du bien de sortir un peu

- J'ai un petit service à te demander, mon cher et meilleur ami

- Qui est ?

- J'aimerai rester un seul avec ma petite Ginny, alors si tu pouvais t'arranger pour t'éclipser **avec** Grangie, ça serait super

- Que j'emmène Granger plus loin pour vous laissez de l'intimité ?

- Excat

- C'est faisable

Il a une expression bizarre qui m'effraie un peu, part et murmure un 'parfait, je suis génial'. En quoi il est génial sur ce coup là lui ? Ce serait plutôt à moi qu'il devrait dire ça. C'est moi le génial qui va l'aider à rester seul avec sa copine.

Le lendemain, je le vois faire des messes basses avec sa rouquine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils trafiquent tous les deux ?

- Eh Draco, on part à 10H, ne sois pas en retard

- T'inquiète !

Je mets un pantalon jean et un polo rayé. Je sors et rejoint la bande qui est déjà toute devant la porte.

- Malefoy, t'es en retard !

- Mais non Ginny, il est à peine 10h15

- Hermione, arrête de le défendre

- Quoi ? Mais non je …

Elle bafouille des excuses en regardant ses chaussures.

- Bon et si on y aller ?

Ah bonne idée mon cher Blaise. Nous marchons sur le chemin menant vers la petite ville. Ginny et Blaise devant nous se tenant par les bras et derrière, moi et Granger qui regarde les arbres sur le chemin. Elle engage la conversation.

- Tu veux aller dans quelle boutique ?

- De vêtements, faut que je m'achète de nouvelles robes de sorciers, les miennes commencent à vieillir

- Ah ? J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'elles sont toujours nouvelles

- Parce qu'elles le sont, mes parents m'en envoient régulièrement

- Ah ben oui … je suis bête, tu es un …

- Fils de riche, tu peux le dire

Aah comme je me sens fier, enfin un domaine dans lequel je la bats. Ses parents n'arriveront jamais a récolté le quart de ma fortune niark niark .

- Moi, je pense aller à la libraire

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné

On arriva à destination et on se promena un peu dans les boutiques.

Blaise s'approcha discrètement de Draco.

- Maintenant

Je pris le bras de Granger qui me regarda étonnée et rougit aussitôt

- Granger, viens voir un truc avec moi

- Euh … je … je

Je l'attire hors de la boutique en faisant un clin d'œil à Blaise qui me le rendit. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour un ami ?

- Qu'est-ce … que tu veux me montrer ?

- Ah eh bien … euh … la librairie ! Tu m'as dit que tu voulais y aller alors on y va

On marche en silence et on se dirige vers la nouvelle librairie.

Granger semble émerveillée par tous ces livres.

- C'est wouaah ! Je suis au paradis

- Et moi pas

Elle rit et m'entraine dans les rayons de livres.

- Oh mon dieu, j'ai toujours voulu lire ce livre et Oh ! Regarde, je ne pensais qu'il restait des exemplaires de 'Potions et Co'

- Granger, calme toi, ce ne sont que des livres

Elle me sourit et achète quelques uns, je pense qu'elle en voulait plus mais elle n'avait pas assez d'argent… Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Je n'allais pas lui en acheter quand même ! Elle se douterait de quelque chose… douter de quelque chose ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Elle se douterait de quoi ? Je n'ai rien à cacher. Je deviens probablement un peu barje ; c'est le fait de sortir.

On sort pendant que je me bats mentalement contre moi-même.

-Tu sais Malefoy… je voulais te dire que je …

- Vous êtes en couple ?

Je regarde la fille devant moi, cheveux châtains clair aux yeux noirs. Granger rougit à sa remarque.

- Non

- Oh vraiment ? Quelle chance

- Comment ça ?

- Je m'appelle Victoria et je te trouve plutôt pas mal

Je rêve ou une fille vient de me faire compliment ?! Granger est aussi étonnée que moi.

- Que… quoi ?

- On va manger quelque chose… que nous deux ?

Elle regarde Granger comme ci elle était de trop. Mon Dieu, une fille me drague ! Faut pas que je laisse passer ma chance pas vrai ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Je suis la demoiselle oubliant complètement la présence de Granger. Je ne vois pas son visage triste, choquée et les larmes qui coulent au coin de ses yeux.

- Alors tu es à Poudlard toi aussi ?

- Oui

- Moi aussi, c'est génial, je suis en deuxième année, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se voir plus souvent.

- Euh… ouais

- Et c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Draco Malefoy

- Eh ben Draco, c'est moi qui offre !

- Tu es sûre ? Je peux payer tu sais

- Alors là non, c'est moi qui suis venue à toi alors c'est à moi de payer

On alla dans un petit bar. Cette fille est marrante et sympa et pas moche.

- Dis-moi Draco, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Je recrache ce que j'avais dans la bouche. Ai-je bien entendu ? Victoria me demande de sortir avec elle alors qu'on ne se connait que depuis quelques heures.

- Pardon ?

- C'est vrai que je suis directe mais je te trouve vraiment sympa, tu m'as l'air d'un chic type !

- Eh bien…

Je n'aurais plus jamais d'occasion comme celle là. C'est ta chance Draco.

- Oui avec plaisir Victoria

- Super !

Je suis heureux. Enfin à 17 ans, ma première copine.

- Draco ?

Je me retourne et voit Blaise avec Ginny à son bras qui me regardent étonnés.

- Où est Hermione ?

- Granger elle est… oups ! Je l'ai oublié

- TU L'AS OUBLIE ?!

- Oui mais j'ai une super nouvelle !

- Ah ouais quoi ?

- Je vous présente Victoria, ma petite amie

Ça me fait drôle de dire 'ma petite amie'. Je ne suis pas habitué

- Ta … ta QUOI ?!

- Petite amie

- Bonjour je m'appelle Victoria

Ginny lui lance un regard noir et sort.

- Ginny chérie où tu vas ?

- Chercher Hermione, vu qu'un idiot l'a laissé en plan !

- EH !

- Bon Draco, je vais te laisser avec tes amis, on se voit à l'école

- D'accord

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et s'en va. Blaise s'assoit en face de moi et me regarde abasourdi.

- Ok, il faut que tu m'expliques, depuis quand tu as une copine ?

- Quelques minutes

- Mais comment ?

- Elle m'a accosté, on a fait connaissance et ça s'est fait tout seul

- Pourtant Grangie devait…

- Tu n'es pas heureux pour moi ?

- Euh … ben si, je crois

On rentre, moi heureux. J'ai hâte de la revoir, Victoria bien sûr, vous pensiez à qui ? On voit à l'entrée de l'école devant nous, Granger partir en courant à l'intérieur la tête enfoui dans ses mains, et derrière Ginny qui lui coure après

- Hermione attends !

Elles disparaissent de notre vue.

- Faut que je le dise à Granger aussi. Tu imagines que j'ai eu une copine avant que Granger n'ait un copain ? Incroyable hein

- Peut être que tu ne devrais pas lui dire

- Pourquoi ? Elle sera contente pour moi au moins elle !

Oui, Granger sera heureuse pour moi, j'en suis sûr.

Le lendemain, je me réveille de très bonne humeur. Mon premier réveil sans être célibataire. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien. Je sors et aperçoit Granger dans un coin en train de lire.

- Eh Granger !

Elle lève la tête, me toise, ferme son livre bruyamment puis s'enfuit en courant. Bah qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle me fuit ? Non non … quoique c'est vrai que je l'ai laissé tomber hier. Mais j'aime pas qu'elle me fasse la tête… je n'aime vraiment pas.

- Ah Hermione s'est finalement rendue compte à quel point il était nul Malefoy

Je me retourne et voit un tas d'élèves rirent. Je lui cours après et la rattrape facilement.

- Granger tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

- Euh … non

- Pourtant tu m'as regardé

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien … rien

- Si tu le dis. J'ai une super nouvelle a t'annoncé

- Je … je dois y aller, désolé

Je lui attrape le bras. Je sens des frissons en moi.

- C'est vite fait

- Non … non … je ne veux pas entendre ! Je ne veux pas savoir

Elle bouche ses oreilles avec ses mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va pas bien ou quoi ?

- Arrête, ne dis rien … s'il te plaît

J'ai l'impression qu'elle pleure mais je n'arrive pas à voir, elle a la tête baissée, et comme je suis grand je ne vois que le haut de sa tête.

- Du calme Granger, je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé pour hier, c'était pas sympa de ma part de te laisser

Elle relève la tête, et j'avais raison, elle avait les yeux mouillés.

- C'est tout ?

- Ben oui pourquoi ?

- Non, rien c'est juste que … rien. Ce n'est pas grave

-Ah oui d'ailleurs tu vois Victoria, la fille qu'on a rencontré hier

Elle rebouche ses oreilles.

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Parce que j'ai faim alors…

- Je sors avec elle !

Elle appuie plus fort sur ses oreilles et ses yeux se mouillent de plus en plus.

- Tu m'entends Granger ? C'est pas génial ? J'ai enfin une copine

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir

Elle parle si bas que j'ai dû mal à comprendre ce qu'elle dit.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne voulais pas le savoir idiot !!

Là elle avait crié puis s'était enfui en courant vers les toilettes des filles. Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez cette fille ? Pourquoi … pourquoi a-t-elle pleuré ? Et pourquoi je me sens si mal à cause de ça ? Pourquoi ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça ?

Je remets mes lunettes en place. Je vois devant moi Victoria et des amies à elle. Je lui fais signe de la main mais celle-ci m'ignore. Tant pis elle ne doit pas m'avoir vu. Je vais pas courir après elle juste parce qu'elle ne pas vue. (NDA : hahahaha mais il a couru après Hermione par contre xD ) Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes aujourd'hui ?

Je vais m'assoir à côté d Blaise dans la Grande Salle.

- J'ai passé une drôle de matinée

- Et moi une horrible nuit !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ginny m'a crié dessus pendant des heures

- Pourquoi ?

- Par ta faute

- Ma faute ? Mais j'ai rien fait

- Bien au contraire Draco, bien au contraire

Je n'y comprends plus rien. Vous comprenez vous ?

A la récréation, Victoria me rejoint.

- Salut Draco

- Je t'ai salué ce matin tu sais

- Oui, désolé mais j'étais avec mes amies

- Et alors ?

- Elles ne savent pas encore pour nous, j'aimerai attendre avant de leur dire, donc il faudra qu'on reste discret

- D'accord

- T'es super !

Le soir je me rends à mon cours. J'espère que Granger s'est calmée. Elle est là assise, les yeux dans le vague.

- Rebonjour

- Humm

Je m'assois en face d'elle et elle se lève juste après.

- Il n'y aura plus de cours

- Quoi ?

- J'ai parlé au professeur Rogue et il est d'accord avec moi, tes notes ont beaucoup augmenté et… tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide

- Mais …

- Voilà, c'est tout

Elle s'en va et ne m'a pas laissé le temps de placer un seul mot. Elle ne m'a même pas regardé une seule fois, elle a préféré regarder la porte pendant toute la conversation.

Je n'aurais plus de cours avec elle alors ? Moi je les aimais bien ces cours et on s'entendait plutôt bien non ? Alors pourquoi tout arrêté d'un coup comme ça ?

Je prends mon sac et sort lentement, triste…

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Et voilà le retour de Draco**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus triste que les autres non ?**

**Pauvre Hermione et quel nul ce Draco LOL. Ils venaient juste de devenir amis et voilà qu'il gâche tout. Ah les hommes je vous jure x) **

**J'attends de lire vos reviews avec impatience**

**GROS BISOUS A TOUS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Après une très longue absence (j'avoue), enfin je poste un nouveau chapitre**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le terminer mais je suis contente qu'il soit fini ^^**

**Je suis désolée de mon retard ! (mais bon bac de français et d'svt m'ont ralenti) **

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira **

**Et je voulais vous dire un GRAND MERCI pour toutes vos reviews qui me font super plaisir et qui me motivent beaucoup **

**Bisous tout le monde**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Moi Draco Malefoy, Elle Hermione Granger :

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que je suis avec Victoria… et aussi deux semaines que Granger m'évite, Weasley fille ne me parle plus et que Blaise est gêné. Je suis totalement perdu, ils devraient être contents qu'enfin une fille s'intéresse à moi non ? Puis mes notes de potion ont baissé depuis que Granger a subitement décidé d'arrêter nos cours.

J'ai aussi beaucoup changé physiquement suite aux demandes incessantes de Victoria qui trouve toujours quelque chose à redire sur moi et mon physique. Maintenant mes lunettes ont disparu pour faire place à des lentilles, je mets du gel pour dresser mes cheveux rebelles et je fais attention à mon style vestimentaire.

Maintenant l'école entière est au courant que je sors avec Victoria, ça les a tous surpris. Ha ! Ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir le coup du ringard qui a trouvé une copine. Je suis content d'avoir pu leur clouer le bec.

- Draco, on va faire les magasins après ?

- Je sais pas Victoria

- S'il te plaît, on sort ensemble non ?

- Ben oui

- Alors c'est ton devoir en tant que petit ami de m'accompagner !

- Comme tu voudras

- Génial

Et me voilà déambulant dans les rues avec Victoria à mes côtés. Je me demande ce que devient Granger, après tout ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on ne s'est plus parlé. Peut-être qu'elle a décidé qu'être mon ami craignait ? Ca me donne froid dans le dos rien que de penser que peut-être elle ne m'apprécie pas, ou qu'elle me trouve lourd ou alors…

- Draco ? Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

- Oh désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs

- Tu pensais à moi ?

- Euh … ouais ouais

Quoi ? Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que je pensais à Granger non

- Hihi, oh regarde cette robe elle est magnifique, tu me l'achètes ?

- Ben…

- Sois gentil, pour moi !

- Bon d'accord

Elle me tire dans le magasin et va essayer sa robe qui soi dit en passant est plutôt vulgaire. Elle est super courte et bien trop décolleté à mon goût. Seule une fille faisant le trottoir devrait porter ça. Mais bon, si ça lui fait plaisir alors je vais la lui acheter. C'est mon devoir de petit ami non ?

- Et si on tu allais te couper les cheveux Draco ?

- Pourquoi ? Je les aime bien comme ça

- Mais non, ils sont bien trop longs pour un garçon

- Je trouve pas

- Pf ! Tu n'as aucun goût

Elle sort et me laisse en plan à la caisse. Elle est quand même vachement susceptible et lunatique comme fille… tout le contraire de Granger. Je paye la robe et sort pour la rejoindre mais je ne la vois pas. Je la chercher quelques minutes puis abandonne. Je marche en direction du château et je vois sur ma gauche, la librairie dans laquelle je m'étais arrêté avec Granger. Sans m'en rendre compte j'entre et me dirige vers le rayon qui avait particulièrement attiré son attention. Je feuillète quelques livres quand une des libraires m'interpelle.

- Vous cherchez un livre pour votre amie Mr ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous êtes venu ici il n'y a pas longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Le jeune fille qui vous accompagniez m'avait marqué, elle était vraiment très jolie

- Ah

- Si je me souviens bien, elle avait l'air très intéressé par le livre 'Les meilleurs techniques pour savoir voler sur un balai'

- Vous en êtes sûre ? Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'intéressait au vol

- Mais ce livre est de haute qualité et de ce fait plutôt cher

- Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'a pas acheté

- Vous voulez peut-être le lui acheter ? Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait très plaisir

- Vous pensez ?

- Evidemment

Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que si je lui en fais cadeau alors elle acceptera de me reparler. Ça m'a fait bizarre ces 2 semaines sans lui adresser la parole et franchement ça me manque. Allez ça ne coûte rien d'essayer

- Je le prends

- Je l'emballe en papier cadeau ?

- Oui

Je vais à la caisse et paye, le prix n'est pas aussi spectaculaire que ça et en plus ce livre est moins cher que la robe de Victoria. Je sors content, j'espère qu'elle aimera. J'arrive dans un couloir et entend des cris. Je me rapproche et je vois avec étonnement Granger et Victoria se criaient dessus avec quelques élèves qui les regardaient avec attention.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre Granger !

- Je ne te donne pas d'ordre, je te dis juste d'arrêter de te moquer de lui !

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires

- Mais c'est mes affaires !

- Et en quoi dis-moi ?

- Je …

Je décide d'intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère et surtout pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Ah Draco, tu tombes bien ! Granger n'arrête pas de me crier dessus

- Mais pas du tout, c'est faux !

- Sous prétexte qu'elle est populaire, Granger croit qu'elle peut se mêler des affaires des autres !

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais non, je marchais dans le couloir quand j'ai entendu Victoria dire à un garçon que tu étais lourd et moche et qu'elle n'était avec toi que pour ton argent et …

- Elle ment Draco !

Je les regarde toutes les deux qui chacune leur tour. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Je n'ai jamais été dans une telle situation. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Granger prend un malin plaisir à blesser les autres

- C'est faux ! Malefoy je suis sûr que le garçon qui était avec elle, est son véritable petit ami. Je te jure, elle se fiche de toi !

- TAIS-TOI GRANGER !

Je venais de lui crier à la figure. Non mais pour qui elle se prend ?! Elle est jalouse de mon bonheur, c'est certain. Elle fait ça pour détruire ma relation avec Victoria. Elle ne doit pas supporter de voir un ringard comme moi avec une copine alors qu'elle, elle n'a personne.

- Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça Granger. J'avais beaucoup d'estime pour toi mais maintenant tu me déçois énormément.

- Mais non je …

- Arrête de raconter des mensonges pour essayer de me duper ! Victoria ne se moquerait jamais de moi

- Crois-moi

- NON ! Tu mens Granger, tu mens ! Je croyais vraiment que tu étais une chic fille mais là je suis sur le cul de voir que tu n'es qu'une manipulatrice ! Tu m'évites pendant deux semaines et là tu reviens me parler juste pour raconter des bobards ! Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! Je ne veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole, compris ?!

Je prends Victoria par la main et pousse Granger qui se trouvait sur mon passage. Elle est choquée et ne dit plus rien.

- Et une dernière chose Granger, je suis le seul petit ami de Victoria !

Je me retourne fier de moi de m'être pas laisser embobiner et Victoria sourit triomphante. J'ai juste le temps de voir Granger s'effondrer à terre et mettre sa tête entre ses mains, avant de disparaitre dans un autre couloir.

- Non mais t'as vu ça Draco ? Pour qui elle se prend cette fille ?! Incroyable d'inventer de tels mensonges !

- Tu as raison, j'arrive toujours pas y croire

- Il ne faut plus parler à cette mythomane

- Oui … je sais

- En fait, ma robe ?

- Oui tiens

- Merci bino… euh Draco. Eeeh, le cadeau que tu as là, c'est pour moi ?

- Non

- C'est pour qui alors ?

Mince le cadeau de Granger !

- Euh … ma mère, c'est bientôt son anniversaire alors je me disais …

- Ouais ok, bon je dois aller rejoindre mes amis

- D'accord, à plus tard

J'arrive dans mon dortoir et Blaise m'accoste à peine mon pied entré dans la salle.

- Draco, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

- Je suis épuisé Blaise, on se reparlera plus tard si tu veux mais là …

- Tu as vraiment insulté Grangie ?

- Euh …

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as vraiment fait ?

- C'était rien du tout

- Ah oui ? C'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit. Il paraitrait que tu l'as traité de menteuse et de manipulatrice en plus d'avoir hausser la voix sur elle

- Elle le méritait ! Si tu savais ce qu'elle avait dit

- Mais Draco, on ne crie pas sur une fille, surtout sur une fille fragile et sensible comme Grangie

- Elle disait que Victoria ne m'aimait pas, qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'à mon argent et qu'elle s'en foutait complètement de moi. Tout ça c'est des mensonges !

- Et pourquoi elle aurait menti ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait rapporté ?

- Elle ne supporte pas de me voir heureux je suppose

- J'arrive pas à y croire moi. Grangie ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

- Faut croire que si

- Et si… et si c'était Victoria qui mentait

- Alors là non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. Pourquoi tu défends toujours Granger ?

- Elle, elle ne te veut pas de mal

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Et si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait jamais fait ce scandale tout à l'heure

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je préfère croire Grangie que je connais depuis plusieurs moi plutôt qu'une fille qui m'a jamais adressé la parole alors que je suis le meilleur ami de son copain

Ce coup là, ça m'a refroidi ! Il sort sans un mot tandis que je rejoins ma chambre, d'un pas lent. Je m'écroule sur mon lit. Cette dispute avec Granger ne veut pas sortir de ma tête. Je tourne ma tête et fixe le papier cadeau à côté de moi. Juste quand je pensais me réconcilier avec elle, une énorme dispute survient. Mais pourquoi Granger a-t-elle menti ? Pourquoi elle accuse Victoria d'infidélité ? Je ne comprends rien. Je suis énervé contre elle, c'est sûr… mais je me sens mal, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû crier sur elle, comme je l'ai fait. C'était méchant j'avoue … mais elle l'avait cherché non ? Accusé ma petite amie de la sorte n'était pas gentil de sa part non plus.

Une heure plus tard. Je marchais dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. J'ouvre la porte et tous les regards (noirs) se retournent vers moi. Je présume que l'histoire de cet après midi a vite fait le tour de toute l'école. Je soupire et m'assois à côté de Blaise qui faisait comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Allez Blaise ne me fais pas la gueule toi aussi

- Comment ça 'toi aussi' ?

- Comme ci ce n'était pas évident que tous les élèves me détestent encore plus parce que j'ai engueulé leur princesse bien aimée

- Ah oui, c'est très possible tout ça

- J'ai déjà tout le monde à dos, alors ne t'y mets pas aussi

- Ouais ; je suis certain que tu auras besoin de mon soutien

- Merci, t'es vraiment un pote

Heureusement que Blaise est là, je sais pas ce que je ferai sans lui

- Oups pardon Malefoy, j'ai pas fait exprès

- Hein ?

Et là je reçois une soupe de citrouille sur la tête. Aah c'est dégueu !

- Eh non mais ça va pas ?!

- J'ai dit que je n'avais pas fait exprès

- Tu l'as dit avant de verser ta soupe sur mon pote, alors ça veut dire que c'était prémédité, gros malin

- Bah, de toute façon, Malefoy et une poubelle, je vois pas de différence

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

- Laisse Blaise, c'est pas grave

- Ouais t'as raison de t'écraser Malefoy ! Oser insulter cette pauvre Hermione, faut vraiment avoir un cœur de pierre !

- Vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est passé

- Tu plaisantes ? La moitié de l'école t'a entendu lui hurler de se taire

- Je…

Un attroupement commençait petit à petit à se former autour de moi. Tous des élèves n'ayant pas aimé qu'on s'attaque à leur princesse. Argh m'énerve !

- C'est pas beau ça Malefoy !

- Pour un riche, je trouve que tes manières laissent à désirer

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

Je reçu de plus en plus de nourriture sur moi, ainsi que du jus. C'est pas vrai ! Je me lève et je m'en vais sous les rires moqueurs de toute la salle. Je croise Victoria, qui me regarde bizarrement.

- Beuurk ! Mais pourquoi t'es tout dégoûtant ?

- Tout le monde est contre moi

- Ben il fallait pas s'en prendre à Hermione Granger, assume les conséquences de tes actes, mon grand

- Mais c'était pour te défendre et puis tu as été dans cette affaire avec moi

- Oui mais pas au point de lui crier dessus imbéci… je ne veux pas être détesté par tout le monde

- Je ne pensais pas que ça allait prendre cette ampleur

- Mais c'est Hermione Granger ! La fille la plus populaire de l'école !

- Je sais

- Bref laisse tomber, ça va passer. Bon va prendre une douche parce que l'odeur n'est pas agréable

- Ouais

Quelle horreur, je pue la citrouille et mes cheveux sont tout collés. Je me précipite sous la douche pour me laver. Je sors et rejoint Blaise dans la salle commune.

- Alors ça va mieux ?

- Ca va, j'espère que tout ça ne va durer longtemps.

- Dans une à deux semaines, je pense qu'ils seront calmés

- Je ne tiendrai pas !

- Il le faudra mon vieux. En fait, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais la petite Grangie n'était pas venu dîner

- Et alors ?

- Ginny m'a dit qu'elle avait passé tout l'après midi à pleurer

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu lui as dit des choses blessantes

- Juste pour ça ? Si elle savait le calvaire que je vis en ce moment …

- Tu as du mal à comprendre les choses toi

- Je ne te suis pas

- Ecoute, Grangie t'ai… t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup

- Si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait pas fait ce qu'elle a fait

- Peut-être qu'elle le faisait dans ton intérêt, pour t'aider tu sais

- Je ne vois en quoi dire que ma copine ne m'aime pas réellement pourrait m'aider

- Tu es irrécupérable mon pauvre Draco

Le lendemain, une super journée : je reçois des piques, des bouts de papiers en cours et certaines personnes me faisaient des croches pieds ; génial hein ? Mais malgré tout ça je gardais mon calme. Je risquerai d'aggraver mon cas en faisant une autre crise de colère.

Aujourd'hui aucune trace de Granger, par contre une Weasley qui m'étranglerait si Blaise la lâchait.

Après trois jours, enfin Granger daigne apparaitre. C'est pas que je m'inquiétait pour elle ou que je la cherchais, pas du tout ! C'est juste que, ben je me demandais ce qui lui était arrivé pour être absente si longtemps c'est tout. Elle ne semble pas comme d'habitude. Je l'observe discrètement, eh non ! Je ne la mate pas ! Elle marche lentement, traine des pieds et regarde par terre, ce qui n'est pas dans son habitude. Elle regarde normalement toujours droit devant elle sûre d'elle et souriante aux autres. L'aura qu'elle dégage est pâlichonne et triste. Ses yeux sont un peu rouges et gonflés, son visage n'est plus comme avant. D'habitude elle est toujours joyeuse, respirant la joie de vivre et propageant la bonne humeur aux autres élèves dès qu'ils la voyaient. Mais aujourd'hui, les élèves la regardent avec inquiétude, se demandant ce qu'elle a … et moi aussi d'ailleurs, je me le demande. Qu'est-ce qui a pu la mettre dans cet état ? C'est peut être que de passage … bah c'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait … n'est-ce pas ?

Je crois que ça ne va toujours pas pour Granger. Elle ne lève plus la main pour répondre aux questions des professeurs comme elle a l'habitude de le faire. Elle reste assise silencieuse, les yeux dans le vague voire même avachi sur sa table. On dirait une coquille vide. Lors des repas, elle ne mange pratiquement rien et j'ai bien vu qu'elle avait perdu du poids.

Le même spectacle se répéta toute la semaine. Granger devenait de plus en plus pâle et déprimée. Quant à moi, je passais de moins en moins de temps avec Victoria, elle trouvait toujours des excuses pour ne pas qu'on se voit et franchement ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je m'inquiète plutôt de l'état de Granger qui s'aggrave au fil des jours. Comment elle peut déprimer à ce point avec la vie parfaite qu'elle a ? Moi, je suis à plaindre ! Les moqueries continuent, mais j'ai fini par m'y faire et ignorer tous ces imbéciles ; bien que parfois ils dépassent les bornes. Par exemple hier, ces idiots ont renversé leur encre sur mon devoir de métamorphose, m'ont lancé des livres dessus et ont abimé mes affaires de Quidditch, heureusement que Blaise et là pour me soutenir. Par contre, Victoria, elle ne fait rien pour m'aider, est-ce que c'est comme ça que doit se comporter une petite amie ? Honnêtement je n'en sais rien puisque c'est la première que j'ai.

- Dis Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'elle a Granger ?

- Ben à ton avis

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question

- Elle déprime

- Je m'en étais rendu compte tout seul, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi

- A cause de votre dispute, vous étiez bons amis, alors ça la démoralise que vous vous êtes embrouillés

- Ben elle peut venir s'excuser !

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Tu lui as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais plus qu'elle vienne te parler. Alors comment veux-tu qu'elle s'excuse ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai

- Draco, tu devrais vraiment aller lui reparler, Ginny est très inquiète pour Grangie et moi aussi je dois dire. Tu l'aimes bien non ?

- On s'entendait bien, elle était gentille ouais

- Pourquoi 'était' ? Elle l'est toujours tu sais, elle n'a pas changé

- Je sais pas, depuis que je sors avec Victoria, elle est distante

- Et tu ne te doutes pas pourquoi ?

- Ben non, comment voudrais-tu que je le sache moi

- Bref, réfléchis-y ! Et j'espère que tu t'excuseras auprès d'elle parce qu'elle n'a fait que vouloir t'aider

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et ferme les yeux. Je repense sans cesse à cette dispute. Je ne comprends pas son comportement, franchement Granger c'est un vrai mystère cette fille. Déjà que j'ai dû mal à comprendre les filles en général mais alors elle c'est le summum. Peut-être que j'ai en effet été trop dur avec elle. C'est vrai que crier sur une fille, c'est déshonorant pour un homme. Bon j'irai lui parler demain pour éclaircir les choses … j'espère qu'on se réconciliera et qu'on redeviendra amis comme avant.

Je marche vers la bibliothèque un peu nerveux. Je sais que Granger s'y trouve et j'ai passé toute la nuit à répéter mon texte. J'ignore les feuilles de papiers qui sont jetées sur moi et entre dans la pièce. Je cherche du regard Granger et la trouve rapidement. Allez Draco, courage tu peux le faire ! Euh … pourquoi je m'excite comme ça ? C'est juste Granger. Bon j'avance et résume mon texte une dernière fois avant de le sortir devant elle. Tiens ? Il y a quelqu'un avec elle on dirait. Je me rapproche pour voir et … mais c'est Chris Adams ! Le mec élu le plus sexy par la gente féminine de Poudlard, je le sais parce que les filles n'arrêtent pas de baver devant lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec Granger ? Depuis quand ils se connaissent ces deux-là ? Ils révisent ensemble comme elle le faisait avec moi ? Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre …

- Dis tu as vu ? Hermione et Chris forment un beau couple

- Je suis sûre qu'ils vont finir ensemble, ils sont si parfaits tous les deux

Je tourne la tête et voit deux étudiantes papotaient en regardant Granger et Adams. Je fais demi tour et sort rapidement de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre les toilettes.

Non ! Je ne veux pas que Granger révisent avec un autre ! Pourquoi le simple fait de l'avoir vu avec ce gars me met dans tous mes états ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête l'image de Granger et de ce type discutant ensemble ? Pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'elle soit avec un autre que moi ? Et pourquoi ces temps-ci je n'arrête pas de penser à elle ?

_Peut-être parce que tu es amoureux … _

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Et voilà ! Une bonne chose de faite x)**

**Je dois dire que ce chapitre n'a pas été le plus plaisant à écrire. Eh oui ! Ce pauvre Draco s'en prend plein la figure, mais honnêtement il l'a un peu mérité non ? lol**

**J'attends avec impatience vos reviews et vos impressions !**

**Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire la suite rapidement**

**Kissouille ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais x)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lenne : hello, merci pour ta review. Eh oui Draco est trop bête, mais j'adore les gens bêtes x)**

**Yumeri : coucou, merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suiite et ne t'inquiètes ils finiront ensemble ces deux là lol**

**369 : salut et merci pour ta review. En fait je trouvais ça drôle d'inverser un peu les rôles où c'est toujours Draco le tombeur, donc voilà ^^  
samantha : hello merci pour ta review, tu sauras tout dans la suite :] bsx**

**Je voulais encore vous dire un grand MERCI à tous ceux qui me laissent une review et aussi à ceux qui me lisent !**

**Bonne Lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Moi Draco Malefoy, Elle Hermione Granger :

_Peut-être que tu es amoureux …_

Hein ? Quoi ? C'était quoi cette petite voix dans ma tête ? Moi ? Amoureux de Granger ? Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai pu entendre. Elle n'est pas du tout mon genre …

_Menteur_

Bon d'accord j'ai menti, elle est très jolie à mes yeux. Mais moi, être tombé amoureux d'elle ? C'est du pur délire ! En plus je suis avec Victoria et je l'aim… je ne sais pas en fait. Comment on peut savoir quand on est amoureux ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut que je taise cette voix dans ma tête.

Je ressors des toilettes les idées en place. Si ça se trouve Granger et Adams sont justes amis, rien de plus. Pourquoi je m'en fais ?

Mince ! A cause de ce type, j'ai pas pu parler à Granger. Bon je le ferai quand je la reverrai.

A me parler à moi-même, je vais être en retard à mon cours de potion.

Ah quelle chance ! C'est un cours commun avec les Gryffondors, je pourrai parler avec Granger.

J'arrive à la salle avec motivation mais je m'arrête net quand je vois Granger qui est ENCORE avec cet Adams. Je me cache derrière un poteau et les observe. Argh ! Granger a regardé dans ma direction … mais je crois qu'elle ne pas vu, ouf

- Hahahahahaha tu es si drôle Chris

Pourquoi elle rit comme ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Vraiment ta blague sur les pingouins est super marrante

Pff une blague sur les pingouins ? Vraiment ringard. J'arrive pas à croire que ce minable arrive à la faire rire avec une blague sur les pingouins ! Non mais franchement

- Tu vas bien Hermione ?

- Mouii, je suis en pleine forme sûrement grâce à toi Chris

- Euh merci … en fait dis moi, samedi tu es libre ?

Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! En plus de lui faire des blagues pourries, il ose l'inviter. Pitié faites qu'elle n'accepte pas

- Non je suis parfaitement libre samedi

- Ca te dirait d'aller au Pré au Lard avec moi ?

- Oh oui avec plaisir ! J'adorerais ça !

- Génial, on se voit plus tard

- Oui, à plus !

Il s'en va fier comme coq que la plus belle fille de l'école ait accepté son invitation. Ben si tu savais mon coco, moi j'y suis allé avec elle au Pré au Lard avant toi d'abord ! Non mais pourquoi elle a accepté ? On voit bien que ce garçon est aussi stupide que ces pieds. Raah ça m'énerve. Ca ne me donne plus envie de lui parler na !

Je rentre dans ma salle et je la vois assise devant comme à son habitude. Elle est légèrement retournée et regarde dans ma direction

- Hermione, c'est génial pour ton rendez-vous avec Chris

- Oui, je le trouve super gentil

Tout en disant cela, elle continuait de me fixer. Mais pourquoi elle me regarde d'abord, alors qu'elle parle d'un autre ?!

- Tu as de la chance, Chris est si beau, je t'envie

Ouais ouais on a compris. Monsieur est magnifique, oh ça va c'est pas le gars le plus beau de la terre non plus. Pas de quoi s'extasier devant lui franchement.

Je m'assois à ma place de mauvaise humeur. Blaise s'en rend vite compte

- Ben alors Draco, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Je suis pas content

- Ooh vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

- Je suis pas content c'est tout !

- Tu savais que Granger sort avec Adams samedi

Je grognai à l'entente de ce nom 'Adams'.

- Bah pourquoi tu grognes Draco ?

- Ne me prononce pas le nom de ce type

- Pourquoi ?

- Je le supporte pas

- Tu ne le connais même pas

- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas besoin de le connaitre pour savoir que c'est un gros naze

- Wouah t'as vraiment une dent contre lui … est-ce que ce serait parce qu'il s'entend très bien avec Grangie ?

- Que … qu… quoi ? Mais pas du tout !

- Je suis pas très convaincu là …

- Elle n'a rien à voir dans le fait que je n'apprécie pas Adams !

- Oui tout à fait

Le cours se passe normalement, sauf que mon humeur ne s'améliora pas.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Chris ne quittait pas Granger d'une semelle. Il se prend pour son chien ou quoi ? Laisse la vivre merde ! Et à cause de cette sang sue, je n'ai pas pu approcher Granger. Alors là bravo Adams ! J'ai vraiment envie de lui mettre mon poing dans sa figure quand je le vois rire avec Granger. Ca me fout en rogne de la voir heureuse avec lui. Et Blaise n'arrête pas de me parler d'eux ! Non mais quel imbécile, il ne se rend pas compte que ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose !

Aujourd'hui, jour important. On est samedi et c'est donc aujourd'hui que Granger et Adams ont rendez vous au Pré au Lard … Je sors de ma chambre quand Blaise m'interpelle

- Où tu vas Draco ?

- Je dois m'acheter un nouvel uniforme de sorcier

- Au Pré au Lard je suppose

- Oui, j'ai l'habitude d'aller à un magasin réputé là-bas

- Mais dis-moi, je croyais que tu t'en étais acheté un la semaine dernière

- Il m'en faut un nouveau

- Quelle coïncidence que tu doives y aller le même jour que Grangrie et Adams …

- Comme tu l'as dit, pure coïncidence

- Ne te fais pas remarquer

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

Je sors sans lui adresser de regard. Non mais on peut même plus aller faire les boutiques tranquillement maintenant ? Il va chercher de ses trucs Blaise… comme ci j'avais prévu la nuit dernière d'aller espionner Granger et son copain pendant leur rendez vous, pour voir s'il ne faisait rien d'incorrect et en prétextant m'acheter un nouvel uniforme … aucun commentaire s'il vous plait !

J'attends à l'entrée faisant mine de lire. Je les vois passer devant moi et après quelques minutes, je me lève et me rend au Pré au Lard. Quoi ? Pur hasard si je voulais y aller après eux. Je marche et oh ça alors, ils sont à quelques mètres devant moi et je peux parfaitement les espio… les voir. Ils vont vers la bibliothèque de la ville, mais c'est incroyable tout ça, je voulais justement m'acheter un livre sur les créatures magiques. J'entre derrière eux et me met dans le rayon des créatures magiques tandis qu'eux se dirigent vers le rayon des livres de vol. Inconsciemment … je me rapproche d'eux pour écouter leur conversation, tout en faisant semblant de lire un livre.

- Oh noon !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?

Non mais franchement, d'où est-ce qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, ils ne sont pas si intimes que ça à ce que je sache !

- Il n'y a plus le livre que je voulais acheter. J'avais économisé pendant 1 mois pour pouvoir me l'acheter, c'est vraiment pas de chance

- Peut-être qu'ils l'ont en double

Oh mais quel crétin ! Il sait pas que quand un livre est cher, c'est parce qu'il n'y a qu'un exemplaire dans une librairie.

- Non, c'est pour ça qu'il était si cher

- Et il parlait de quoi ?

- Des techniques pour savoir bien voler sur un balai

- Tu t'intéresses au vol toi ? Je ne savais pas

- Le vol non, plutôt une personne qui la pratique…

- Hein ?

- C'est rien oublie

- Tu veux qu'on aille s'acheter une glace ?

- Ouais ! J'adore les glaces

- Moi aussi, c'est quoi ton parfum préféré ?

- La fraise

- Non c'est vrai ? A moi aussi

Comme par hasard …

Il s marchent en direction du glacier qui se trouve aussi sur mon chemin jusqu'à ma boutique de vêtements. Après qu'il lui ait payé sa glace, il s'assoit sur un banc. Je me cache derrière un arbre tout près d'eux et fait semblant de lire mon livre sur les créatures magiques, fraîchement acheté.

- Tu sais Hermione, je suis très content que tu ais accepté mon invitation

- Ah ben merci

- En fait, je voulais profiter de ce rendez vous pour t'avouer quelque chose

- Je t'écoute

- Eh bien voilà

Oh non, ça y est ! Pas la peine d'être un génie pour savoir ce qu'il va lui dire

- Ca fait longtemps que je t'observe sans oser te parler, et maintenant …

- Ben maintenant on est amis donc tu n'as plus de mal à me parler non ?

- Oui, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que ce que je ressens pour toi est plus que de l'amitié

- ….

- Je t'aime Hermione, veux-être ma petite amie ?

A la fin de sa phrase, je laisse tomber mon livre sous le choc. Je m'y attendais c'était évident, mais l'entendre de vive voix m'a fait un choc. C'est sûr que Granger répondra favorablement ! Après tous, c'est Chris Adams ! Dégoûté et triste, je récupère mon livre et rentre d'un pas rapide au château sans vouloir entendre la réponse de Granger. Maintenant, Granger ne sera plus seule, elle va sortir avec un garçon populaire. Ils vont certainement s'embrasser, s'enlacer … ça me donne envie de vomir, rien que d'imaginer Granger dans les bras de ce gars. Je me sens mal, elle, elle sera avec lui et moi avec Victoria … Non ! Ca ne va pas comme ça ! J'ai envie de rester toute la journée au lit et ne plus penser à eux. Mais pourquoi l'image de les voir heureux ensemble me dégoûte autant ?! Pourquoi ça me travaille autant dès qu'un sujet touche Granger ?

- Non mais il craint trop ce gars, franchement ça me dégoûte d'être sa copine aux yeux de tous !

Stop ! C'est la voix de Victoria. Je me rapproche et la voit dans les bras d'un autre garçon de son âge

- Je sais, mais tu seras récompensée pour ça

- Je l'espère bien, parce que là je le supporte plus

Mais de quoi ils parlent ?

- Tu es forte, ce sera bientôt fini tu verras

- J'ai hâte de le plaquer crois moi !

- Oui c'est vrai que ce gars est trop bizarre mais il est surtout bourré de fric, c'est un Malefoy après tout

Ils … ils parlent de moi là …

- Pendant encore combien de temps je vais devoir faire semblant d'être sa petite amie ?

Faire semblant d'être ma petite amie ? Je comprends plus rien là ! Et c'est qui ce gars d'abord ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe fou amoureux de toi et qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de ta présence

- Ca va prendre du temps surtout en sachant que c'est de Granger qu'il est …

- Oui ma chérie, je m'en suis rendu compte aussi

Quoi ?! Il vient de l'appeler « ma chérie » ?!

- Tu crois que beaucoup de monde s'en soit aperçu aussi ?

- Je ne pense pas, personne ne fait attention à lui

- Embrasse-moi, ça fait longtemps

- Bien sûr ma chérie

Et là, ils s'embrassent devant moi. Laissez-moi vous dire que c'est écœurant à voir !

Non mais depuis le début je me suis fait berner par cette petite allumeuse ! Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ces deux là ?! Elle est avec moi juste pour mon argent ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça !

- Alors on s'amuse bien ?

Ils se retournent, surpris de mon apparition.

- Dra … Draco ?

- Lui-même

Elle se détacha rapidement du garçon

- A… attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il euh … je ne sors pas avec lui

- Moi je crois plutôt que si

- Pas du tout je …

- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Tu crois que j'ai pas compris que vous vous foutiez de ma gueule !

- Je dirais sale gueule moi …

Victoria pouffe de rire tandis que je regarde méchamment le garçon. Ils se foutent vraiment de moi là

- Franchement vous me faites pitié ! Victoria tu n'es qu'une trainée pour faire ce genre de choses et toi le mec faut vraiment tenir peu à sa copine et pour la laisser faire ça. Faire semblant d'être la copine de quelqu'un c'est vraiment pathétique et méchant. Vous ne méritez même pas que je vous parle

- Eh oh mon pote tu te calmes

- De toute façon Draco, tu n'as pas à me critiquer parce que franchement tu n'es pas si différent que moi dans cette affaire

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Victoria ?

- Oh tu crois vraiment que j'ai pas remarqué comment tu regardes Hermione Granger ? Tu baves littéralement devant elle !

- Que … quoi ?! Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi !

- Arrête de faire l'innocent Draco, dès qu'elle passe tu ne la quittes pas des yeux et depuis qu'elle sort avec Chris tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur

- Mais non !

- Un conseil mon pote, laisse tomber ! Granger est la fille parfaite, tu crois vraiment qu'un jour elle s'intéressera à toi, un pauvre minable sans intérêt ? Arrête de rêver

Pardon ?! Moi amoureux de Granger ? Ils sont aussi bêtes que cette petite voix dans ma tête

- Sottises ! Quoi qu'il en soit je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi Victoria

Je m'en vais en colère. Depuis le début je me suis fait duper, non mais quel imbécile de ne pas m'en être rendre compte ! Granger … dire qu'elle avait essayé de me prévenir… et moi qui lui ait crié dessus alors qu'elle ne voulait que m'aider. Je suis me comporté comme un parfait crétin avec elle. Je me suis embrouillé avec elle à cause de cette nullissime de Victoria. Je dois m'excuser auprès d'elle et avec de la chance elle me pardonnera et tout redeviendra comme avant entre nous. Nos moments passés ensemble me semble bien loin maintenant. Je rentre au dortoir pour raconter à Blaise ce qui venait de se passer … on croirait des filles

- Blaise, j'ai largué Victoria

- Non c'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que cette fille est aussi débile que ses pieds … ainsi que son autre petit ami

- Ah tu t'en ais enfin rendu compte

- Oui … tu le savais ?

- Ben Grangie ma l'avait dit et je m'en doutais un peu

- Plus nul que moi tu meurs

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs … donc tu vas aller voir la petite Grangie alors ?

- Evidemment ! Elle avait raison et je l'ai traité de menteuse, je dois m'excuser

- C'est la meilleure décision que tu ais prise depuis un bon moment

Si je ne lui demandais pas pardon, je pense que je ne me le pardonnerai jamais

Le lendemain, c'est déterminé que je me rends à la bibliothèque où je suis persuadé d'y trouver Granger. J'entre et bingo je la vois à une table et quelle chance, elle est seule dans toute cette immense bibliothèque.

- Bonjour Granger

Elle relève la tête et me regarde avec surprise, elle laisse même glissé le crayon qu'elle dans les mains

- Je peux m'assoir ?

Pas de réponse. Elle continue de me fixer comme ci je venais d'une autre planète

- Granger ?

- Ah euh oui bien sûr, je t'en prie

- Merci

Elle range ses affaires pour faire plus de place sur la table et n'ose plus me regarder. Elle remet sa mèche derrière son oreille de manière négligée comme ci elle était nerveuse

- A… alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- De la dispute de la dernière fois, tu sais avec Victoria

- Oui …Victoria …

- J'ai eu tort de m'emporter et de te crier sur toi

- Oh t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'avais insulté ta pet… petite a… amie, c'est normal que tu te sois énervé

- Non je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, j'ai été injuste et méchant avec toi ! Je ne suis plus avec cette imbécile de Victoria.

- Co… comment ?

- Tu avais raison ! Cette fille minable sortait avec moi par intérêt et elle avait en effet un autre copain. J'aurais dû t'écouter et te faire confiance. Je tenais vraiment à te présenter mes excuses

- …

- Euh Granger ?

Un magnifique sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ca faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait plus sourit

- Si gentil … enfin je veux dire que j'accepte tes excuses, on oublie tout

- Tu me pardonnes si rapidement ?

- Oui, on ne va pas s'embrouiller pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine

- Tu as raison, merci Granger. Amis ?

- Oui … amis …

Ouf ça me soulage qu'on se soit enfin réconcilié. Je vais pouvoir dormir tranquille ce soir

- Mince je suis en retard !

- Tu as rendez vous ?

- Oui dans 5 minutes

- Oh … j'imagine que c'est avec Adams, ton super petit copain

Grrr ! Rien que de prononcer son nom ça m'énerve !

- De quoi ?

- Toute l'école est au courant que vous sortez ensemble

- Je … mais non. Chris n'est pas du tout mon petit ami. Il n'y a RIEN entre nous, on est juste AMIS

- Aah d'accord

- … donc je suis toujours célibataire

- Je vois, c'est cool ça, comme ça on est deux !

Woauh ça me fait un de ses effets de plaisir de savoir qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble ! Je me suis fait des idées pour rien. Ca me rassure que Granger soit célibataire, j'avais peur qu'un garçon ne lui souille sa pureté

- En tout cas, moi après l'histoire de Victoria, tu peux être sûre que les filles je fais une croix dessus

J'entends un bruit de livres tomber. Je vois Granger me regarder avec de gros yeux.

- Granger, tu as fait tomber tes livres

- Tu … tu disais quoi à l'instant ?

- Ben que je ne veux plus de copine avant un très long moment ! J'ai pas encore envie qu'une de ces pimbêches se fichent de moi

- Je … non … non !

Elle semble choquée.

- Tu ne peux pas penser ça ! Toutes les filles ne sont pas comme Victoria tu sais

- Je le sais, mais là je n'ai plus confiance en aucune fille

Elle ramasse ses affaires et se dirige rapidement vers la sortie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Je ne comprends rien à son attitude. Je la rattrape et lui agrippe le bras mais elle ne se retourne pas.

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Laisse-moi partir s'il te plaît, Ginny va être furieuse si je suis en retard

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as !

- C'est si dur à comprendre ?

- De quoi ?

- Après tous ces longs mois tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

- Compris quoi ?

Je sens bien qu'elle pleure dans sa façon de parler puis elle tremble légèrement. Elle se retourne brusquement et lâche son sac qui tombe à côté de ses pieds. Elle a les larmes aux yeux et se rapproche de moi. Sans que je puisse répliquer, je sens quelque chose de doux sur mes lèvres. Elle se détache de moi, reprends son sac avant de partir en courant en me laissant sous le choc.

Je rêve où Granger vient juste de m'embrasser ?

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Et voilà fin de ce 8****ème**** chapitre **

**Enfin Draco ouvre les yeux sur Victoria pas trop tôt hein ?**

**Et Hermione qui décide enfin de passer à l'action !**

**La suite devrait arriver dans pas trop longtemps, car je suis en ce moment inspiré et dans une semaine je serais en vacances :]**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et vos impressions !**

**Bisous à tous ! **

**Dilouille**


	9. Chapter 9

**Saluuuut tout le monde, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira **

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Sara : wow merci pour tes commentaires. Voilà la suite que réclamait x) Bsx !**

**Clementine : coucou, merci pour ta reviews ^^ je suis contente que ma fic te plaise bisous **

**Comme à chaque chapitre je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ^^ et aussi celles qui lisent ma fanfiction. MERCI MERCI MERCIIIII !**

**Bonne Lecture avec le chapitre 9**

**Kissou à tous !**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Moi Draco Malefoy, Elle Hermione Granger :

Je reste comme un con, debout au milieu du couloir, les doigts sur mes lèvres.

Ca s'est réellement passé ? Granger vient vraiment de m'embrasser ? Je me pince tout seul pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas. Aie ça fait mal ! Donc c'est bien vrai…

Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Que … que … Je ne comprends rien là, je suis totalement perdu … c'est le vide total dans mon esprit en ce moment. Enfin pas totalement, l'image de Granger si près de moi reste gravé dans ma tête

J'avance en titubant, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer.

C'est pas possible ! Inimaginable ! Pour quelle raison Granger m'aurait-elle embrassé ? C'est impossible qu'elle soit amoureuse de moi !

- Draco ?

- …

- Ouhouuu Draco, tu m'entends ?

Je ne réagis que lorsque je me sens secouer. Je vois Blaise devant moi, qui a l'air inquiet

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Je t'appelle depuis 10 minutes

- Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

- J'avais remarqué, tu pensais à quoi ?

Je rougis aussitôt en repensant à la scène du baiser avec Granger

- Draco ! Encore dans tes pensées ?

- Oups… ben tu ne me croiras jamais si je te le dis

- Raconte toujours

- Tout à l'heure j'ai été voir Granger pour m'excuser

- Oui

- Puis d'un coup elle s'est mise à pleurer

- Uh hun

- Et soudainement elle m'embrasse !

- Je vois … REPEETE CAA ?!

Oui bon d'accord j'ai sauté pleins d'étapes mais je suis toujours sous le choc. En tout cas je lui ai raconté le plus important, le doux bai… hum hum le baiser de Granger.

- Qu… quee… quoii ? Je veux TOUT savoir !

- Ben je viens de te le dire, Granger m'a embrassé il y a pas 10 minutes

- Mais comment ?

- Elle m'a prise par surprise

- Hmm c'est bien tout ça

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? La fille la plus jolie de Poudlard m'embrasse et tu n'es pas plus choqué que ça

- Ben … si quand même, mais bon on va dire que je savais que ça allait arriver un jour

- Ah ouais, et comment tu pouvais le savoir ?

- J'ai des côtés voyant tu vois, par exemple je peux te prédire qu'à partir de maintenant Grangie te fuira comme la peste

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Mon instinct je te dis

Il s'en va de bonne humeur. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit ! Enfin, revenons au sujet principal, les lèvres de Granger sur les miennes. Si ça venait à se savoir, on me tuerait. Je suis sûr qu'on dira que je l'ai forcé et patati et patata.

Je rentre dans ma chambre, prends ma douche et m'étale sur mon lit. Mes yeux tombent sur mon cadeau pour Granger, et mes doigts touchent automatiquement mes lèvres. Ce petit baiser m'a procuré un bien être même s'il n'a duré que quelques secondes. Oui j'avoue que j'ai bien appréciais cet échange, c'était je dirais plutôt agréable.

Il faut que je sache pourquoi elle a fait ça. Demain j'irai la voir et je lui demanderais des explications. Après tout, pour quelle raison la plus jolie fille de l'école embrasserait un looser comme moi ?

Je dois savoir !

Le lendemain, comme l'avait prédit Blaise, Granger m'évitait. Dès qu'elle m'apercevait, elle baissait la tête et partait rapidement dans le sens opposé au mien. Je n'arriverai jamais à lui parler si elle me fuit comme ça. Je comprends qu'elle soit gênée mais j'aimerai bien avoir des explications moi

Lors d'une heure de libre grâce à un prof absent, je décidai d'attendre la fin du cours de Granger. Je m'assis sur un banc pas loin de sa salle. A la sonnerie, je la vois sortir et me précipite vers elle avant qu'elle ne court se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles. Je me mets devant elle et lui bloque le passage.

- Granger, j'aimerais te parler

- Euh … désolé je suis pressée

- Ce ne sera pas long

- Mais…

- C'est important

- Euh... ok

On se retire à part dans un coin isolé dans la cour. Elle n'ose pas lever les yeux vers moi.

- De … de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

- D'hier

- Ah … oui hier

- Tu m'as embrassé n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui je l'ai fait

- Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

Elle baisse davantage sa tête et tripote ses doigts.

- Granger

- Euh je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris

- Tu embrasses souvent des garçons comme ça sans prévenir ?

Cette idée me révulsa. Je n'ose imaginer Granger embrassait d'autres garçons.

- NON pas du tout ! Je te jure

Sa réponse me rassura immédiatement

- Je te crois mais donne moi des explications pour hier.

- J'en ai eu envie c'est tout

- C'est tout ?

- Oui

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne comprends pas

- N'importe quelle fille aurait envie de t'embrasser

- Tu plaisantes là j'espère

- Je dois y aller, mes cours reprennent bientôt

- Attends ! Tes explications ne sont pas claires

- Enfin, Malefoy, c'est pourtant évident

- De quoi ?

Elle relève la tête et pour la première fois me regarde dans les yeux.

- Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi Rogue m'avait choisi moi pour te donner tes cours ?

- Ben parce que tu es la meilleure en potion

- Et pourquoi je me suis approchée de toi ? A ton avis pourquoi je t'ai évité lorsque tu es sorti avec Victoria ? Pourquoi j'ai pleuré lorsque j'ai appris pour vous deux ou encore lorsque tu m'as crié dessus ?

- Euh … j'en sais rien moi

- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre

- Non du tout, excuse-moi mais tes explications laissent à désirer

Elle soupire et se rapproche jusqu'à pratiquement être collée à moi. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Elle met ses mains sur son visage et le rapproche du sien. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Elle est si belle … non non non ce n'est pas la question ! Elle fixe mes yeux et je suis comme hypnotisé par ces magnifiques yeux noisette.

- Tu vois Malefoy, en général quand une fille embrasse un garçon c'est qu'il lui plait et … je ne suis pas attirée pas toi non …

Ah … j'ai envie de baisser la tête mais elle me force à continuer de la regarder. Pourquoi je suis triste qu'elle me dise ça ? Elle inspire profondément et reprends sa respiration.

- Non Malefoy je ne suis pas attirée par toi … je suis amoureuse de toi, ce n'est pas la même chose

J'écarte mes yeux le plus possible et puis comme hier, elle dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sens des gouttes tombaient sur ma joue et remarque qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux. Je suppose que ça dû être éprouvant pour elle de me dire tout ça. La sonnerie met fin à notre baiser et elle s'en va en courant tout en essuyant ses larmes. Ce baiser ressemblait à un baiser d'adieu.

Euh … mais ai-je bien entendu ? Granger vient de m'avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de moi … non c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Comment est-ce possible ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi moi ? Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Granger n'est pas le genre de fille à plaisanter sur ce sujet j'en suis sûr mais c'est tellement irréaliste. Granger, LA Granger … amoureuse de ma minable personne ?

Je ne suis pas en état d'aller en cours et décide de retourner dans ma chambre pour repenser à ce qui vient de se passer. Je balance mes cheveux en arrière et soupire. Non mais quelle histoire !

Le soir, je n'ai pas faim et reste enfermé dans ma chambre. Blaise rentre et s'assit sur une chaise

- Tu n'es pas descendu manger

- Pas faim

- Tu as raté les moelleux au chocolat et les macarons

- Pas grave

- Tu sais, Grangie m'a raconté

- Tu le savais toi ? Qu'elle m'aimait ?

- Voyons Draco, c'était tellement voyant ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas t'en rendre compte

- Mais mets-toi à ma place, comment est-ce que je pouvais me douter que je l'intéressais ? Je veux dire regarde-moi, je suis un raté alors qu'elle … elle est tellement incroyable

- Ne dis pas ça, arrête de te sentir inférieur aux autres. Toi, tu as la chance d'avoir la plus belle fille du lycée amoureuse de toi. Tu vas sortir avec elle n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, après l'histoire de Victoria… en plus je ne sais même pas si je l'aime

- Victoria est une idiote et je sais que tu n'étais pas du tout amoureux d'elle. Alors que j'ai l'impression que tu te soucies beaucoup de Grangie, tu es jaloux des garçons qui l'approchent de trop près et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la regarder

- C'est vrai mais …

- Réfléchis bien Draco, Grangie est vraiment une chic fille et elle t'aime vraiment

Il sort et me laisse à mes pensées. C'est vrai que mes sentiments pour Granger sont forts mais de là à dire que je suis amoureux …

_Si tu l'es _

Raah encore cette voix !

_Tu aimes Hermione Granger, la preuve tu adores l'embrasser _

L'embrasser …ses lèvres … elles sont tellement douces et sucrées…

Les jours suivants, Granger et moi on s'évitait royalement encore mal à l'aise de notre dernière discussion. Mais depuis sa déclaration je ne cesse de penser à elle, déjà que je pensais beaucoup à elle alors maintenant c'est pire. J'ai de la chance de l'intéresser et je ne dois pas laisser passer cette chance !

Après le dîner je l'attends nerveux devant le dortoir des Gryffondors. Ceux qui passent me regardent bizarrement, ils se demandent sûrement ce que je fais ici. Je la vois arriver en compagnie de Ginny Weasley, son frère et Potter. Ils s'arrêtent devant moi, Granger semble surprise de me voir alors que les trois autres affichent un sourire.

- Bon ben on est de trop on dirait, on vous laisse

Ils rentrent et un silence s'installe. Elle me regarde, je la regarde. Il n'y a rien à dire on se comprend. Des larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux. Instinctivement, je me rapproche et la prends dans mes bras. Ses larmes se multiplient et elle s'accroche à mon uniforme.

- Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas remarqué tes sentiments pour moi plus tôt. Je ne sais pas encore si je t'aime vraiment mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et que je ne veux pas laisser passer ma chance avec toi.

Elle hoche la tête. Je sèche ses larmes avec mes doigts, et nos bouches se rapprochent comme des aimants. On s'embrasse tendrement. Je me sens rempli de bonheur.

Il est tard, alors je la laisse et avant que je ne parte, elle m'embrasse furtivement, me fait un magnifique sourire et rentre dans son dortoir.

Je me rends rêveur à ma chambre. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de toute la nuit, mon cœur battait encore si fort. Je sors avec Hermione Granger et cette fois je sais que c'est pour de vrai. Je repasse les images de nos baisers en boucle dans ma tête. J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour la voir.

Le lendemain, je me lève de bonheur, enfin je sors de mon lit de bonheur vu que j'ai fait nuit blanche et me prépare. J'essaye de me faire beau et suis les conseils que m'avait donnés Victoria. Je mets du gel pour tenir mes cheveux rebelles en place, mets des lentilles et un bel uniforme.

Je me rends dans la Grande Salle et rejoint Blaise qui était déjà assis en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Tu es rentré tard hier non ?

- Oui, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer

Je suis excité rien qu'à l'idée de lui dire que j'avais débuté une relation avec Granger

- Je t'écoute

- Je sors avec Granger

- ENFIN j'ai envie de dire ! Je suis super content pour vous deux. Je suis sûr que vous allez être heureux ensemble

- Je l'espère bien

- Ben tiens voilà ta princesse

Je regarde en direction de la porte et je la vois tel un ange qui vient d'arriver. Elle me regarde, murmure quelque chose à ses amis puis vient dans ma direction.

- Salut vous deux

- Yo Grangie, Draco vient de m'annoncer la nouvelle. Félicitation !

- Merci

Elle rougit comme une tomate, ce qui me fait sourire Elle est encore si innocente.

- Je me disais… enfin… si vous vouliez bien venir manger avec nous ?

- Bien sûr ! On y va hein Draco ?

- Ouais d'accord

Je me lève, Granger a l'air bien petite comparée à moi. On se dirige vers la table des Gryffondors et je sens bien que Granger a un peu le trac. On s'assoit avec ses amis qui me regardent avec des sourires en forme de banane. Potter prend la parole le premier

- Enfin j'ai l'honneur de rencontrer le grand, le fort, le beau Malefoy

- Euh …

- Harry !

- Hermione nous a tellement parlé de toi

- C'est pas vrai

Je crois qu'elle lui a donné un coup de pied car je le vois retenir un cri de douleur, mais sa meilleure amie repris de plus belle

- Soyons honnête Hermione, tu ne parles pratiquement que de lui

- Mais chuut … il vous entend …

Elle parle d'une tout petite voix, honteuse de ce que ces amis me révélaient. Je ne pensais être si important pour elle.

- Ne sois pas si gênée Hermione

Je la regarde et elle ne sait plus où se mettre. Je décide de … comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui de voler au secours de ma … petite amie, je ne suis pas encore habitué à ce que Granger et moi formons un couple désormais…bref en changeant de sujet.

- Blaise tu peux me passer un toast et la confiture s'il te plait

- No problem

- Attends chéri, je veux d'abord demander à Malefoy quelle est sa confiture préférée ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Par curiosité

- Ben la confiture de fruits rouges

- Hmmm t'as entendu Hermione ? Quel coïncidence que sa confiture préférée est celle aux fruits rouges tout comme toi

Et alors ? Beaucoup de gens aiment celle aux fruits rouges. Nos amis se regardent entre eux puis crient

- C'EST UN SIIIIIIGNE

Puis ils éclatent de rire. Ils sont complètement fous ces gens !

- Mais arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu viens Malefoy, les cours vont bientôt commencer

- Euh ok, tu viens Blaise ?

- Non, je préfère te laisser seul avec ta copine. Je te rejoindrai plus tard

- D'accord

Je prends mes affaires et rejoint Granger qui était déjà debout. On marche à côté et je la sens se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi. Alors qu'on continue notre chemin, sa main se glisse dans la mienne. Je la regarde mais elle continue de regarder devant elle, les joues teintées de rouge. Je referme ma main sur la sienne et la tient sans trop serré. Ses mains sont si petites et ont l'air si fragiles, que j'ai l'impression que rien qu'en les serrant trop fort je les casserai. J'avoue qu'avoir la main de Granger dans la mienne est une sensation plutôt agréable. Elle avait l'air plus qu'heureuse.

- Je me disais, maintenant qu'on sort ensemble, si tu veux je peux t'aider pour les cours comme avant

- C'est vrai ? Ce serait génial ouais

- C'est normal

Victoria n'avait jamais rien fait pour moi. Je sens bien qu'avec Granger ce sera différent.

Les gens nous fixaient bizarrement dès qu'ils nous voyaient. Je sens qu'aujourd'hui va être un grand jour pour moi. Je me demande bien comment les gens vont réagir quand ils sauront que je suis avec Granger

- Je suis sûr que les gens vont parler de nous

- Mais on s'en fiche des autres

On arriva à notre salle et les regards ne nous lâchaient pas. Je lâche sa main et rejoint ma place. Elle alla mettre son sac à sa place et me rejoint en s'asseyant à la place de Blaise

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reste que jusqu'à la sonnerie … enfin je te dis ça parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu crois que je suis une de ces filles supers collantes et …

- Ca ne me dérange pas Granger

Au contraire même, ça me fait plaisir qu'elle veuille passer du temps avec moi, même juste 5 petites minutes. On parle puis Blaise arrive

- Je dérange ?

- Non non, j'allais retourner à ma place

Elle me sourit adorablement puis retourne devant à côté de Potter. Blaise n'arrête pas de me dire à quel point il est content pour nous pendant tout le cours, alors que je l'écoute à peine, trop occupé à regarder Granger de dos. Elle a de beaux cheveux maintenant que je fais plus attention. Le cours suivant n'est pas en commun avec Gryffondor, ce qui me fit grogner.

- Mais tu la reverras bientôt ta chérie Draco, pas la peine de faire la tête

- Je ne fais pas la tête !

- A peine, allez viens

Elle me fait un signe au revoir de la main auquel je réponds aussitôt. Puis je suis mon meilleur ami. A midi, je suis dans la Grande Salle guettant l'arrivée de ma jolie brune. Je crois que je deviens fou, j'ai toujours envie de la voir, de savoir ce qu'elle fait, avec qui elle est … Blaise me dit que c'est normal quand on est amoureux. C'est bizarre l'amour hein ?

Ah la voilà, elle se précipite vers moi et s'assoit à côté de moi

- Tu as passé une bonne matinée ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Si tu veux savoir Grangie, Draco a fait la tête parce qu'on n'avait pas les même cours et donc du coup il ne pouvait pas te voir

- Blaise ! C'est à moi qu'elle posait la question

Elle rayonne après avoir entendu la réponse que Blaise. Je suis gêné, il pouvait pas se taire celui là !

- Moi aussi, j'avais hâte de te revoir

Je rougis. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça. Et c'est encore plus déstabilisant quand c'est une jolie fille qui le dit croyez-moi. On mange tout en discutant, Blaise fait semblant de lire mais je suis sûr qu'il écoute tout ce qu'on dit, il ne s'en ait pas rendu compte mais ça fait 30 minutes qu'il est toujours à la même page

- On marche un peu avant les cours ? Histoire de digérer

- Moi je dirais plutôt histoire d'être seuls

- Blaise garde tes commentaires pour toi merci

- Oh je vous taquine

Je prends automatiquement la main de Granger. On s'assoit sur banc, nos mains toujours enlacés. Les gens nous dévisagent, ils commencent à comprendre.

- Dis, pourquoi tu mets du gel maintenant ?

- Hein ?

- Ben oui, avant tu n'en mettais pas

- Victoria m'a dit que je faisais plus présentable avec

- Moi je préférais avant

- Ah ouais ?

- Oui tu étais plus beau avec tes mèches qui tombent sur le visage

- Euh tu sais Granger …

- Hermione

- Pardon ?

- Je préfère que tu m'appelles Hermione

- D'accord

- Et … en échange je peux t'appeler Draco ?

- Evidemment

- Super ! … euh tu disais ?

- Ah oui, tu sais avec ou sans gel je pense que je serais toujours moche

Elle me regarde puis pose doucement sa main sur ma joue. L'entendre prononcer mon prénom, c'est si fabuleux

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'es pas moche du tout, au contraire tu es très beau

- Tu dois bien être la seule à le penser alors

Elle attire ma tête vers elle et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'entends des cris d'étonnement ou de dégoût, je commence à me retirer mais elle garde ma tête entre ses mains se fichant des commentaires de plus en plus bruyants.

- Hermioooone mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Malefoy ?

- Pou… pourquoi tu l'embrasses ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Elle se retourne vers tous les élèves qui nous regardaient et dit le plus naturellement possible

- On sort ensemble Draco et moi

Je vois des garçons s'évanouirent, des filles criaient, bref les réactions auquel je m'attendais.

- Mais comment ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ?

- Désolée mais cela ne vous regarde pas

- Mais Hermione, c'est Malefoy !

- Oui et alors ?

- Mais enfin c'est ... c'est Malefoy !

- Tu l'as déjà dit

Elle se lève, prends ma main et m'entraine à sa salle de cours sous les regards médusés de nos camarades. Je me sens mal à l'aise, je suis sûr que dès que je serais plus avec elle, elle sera harcelée par tous.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira Hermione ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas pour moi, mais c'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiète

- Ca va aller, j'ai l'habitude des moqueries

- Fais attention quand même

Elle m'enlace et on reste blottit jusqu'à la sonnerie. On s'embrasse puis je me rends à ma salle. Dès que j'entre, tous les regards se tournent vers moi. J'entends murmurer à mon passage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione fiche avec lui ?!

- Il est trop moche Malefoy en plus

- Ouais, et bizarre

- Taisez-vous !

Blaise vient me défendre.

- Vous n'avez pas des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de critiquer les autres ?!

Voilà maintenant 2 semaines que je sors avec Granger. Elle est parfaite, je me suis rendu compte que non seulement je tenais à elle plus que je ne le croyais mais que plus je restais avec elle plus je mes sentiments se renforçaient. Elle est si gentille et douce avec moi. Elle m'aide pour mes devoirs et me donne des conseils pour mieux réviser. En plus, j'adore quand elle m'embrasse, ces lèvres sont si sucrées, si je pouvais je l'embrassais toute une journée sans m'arrêter. Puis elle m'accepte comme je suis, ça fait tellement du bien d'avoir les cheveux libres sans qu'il y ait un truc gluant qui les tienne, et de pouvoir lire avec ses lunettes.

Mais je ne pouvais pas penser vivre le parfait amour avec Granger sans conséquences n'est-ce pas ?

Je pensais arriver à ignorer toutes les moqueries ou les mauvaises farces à mon égard, mais elles se font de plus en plus violentes et méchantes. La dernière fois, j'ai carrément du me rendre à l'infirmerie à cause d'un sort que l'on m'avait lancé. Dès que je vais quelque part, on m'insulte. Hermione se fait beaucoup de souci pour moi ainsi que Blaise. Je dois avouer que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter tout ça. Je ne pensais que ce serait si dur.

Mais ce soir là je reçu une remarque qui m'atteigna plus que les autres.

Je marchais dans les couloirs pour me rendre à la Grande Salle, c'était l'heure du dîner quand une bande de personne de mon âge est venu m'accoster

- Hey Malefoy

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour quitter notre Hermione ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne comptais pas le faire

- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé si tu méritais Hermione ?

Cette question me glace le sang. Si je mérite Hermione ?

- Hermione est intelligente, belle, gentille et j'en passe, alors que toi excuse moi de te le dire mais tu n'es pas ce qu'on peut qualifier de beau puis tu ne brilles pas non plus en cours. Tu ne penses pas qu'Hermione mérite mieux ? Il lui faudrait un garçon qui soit comme elle, intelligent, beau, populaire.

- Je …

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un gars dans ton genre pourrait la rendre heureuse ? Réfléchis-y

Puis ils partent, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. Je m'assois sur une marche et réfléchit à ce qu'ils viennent de dire. Ils n'ont pas tort, Hermione mérite d'être avec type mieux que moi … Je l'aime mais cette situation est invivable pour moi. Entre les mauvais tours, le fait que je ne mérite pas Hermione. Je suis plus qu'heureux avec elle mais elle, est-elle heureuse avec moi ? N'a-t-elle pas honte de sortir avec moi ?

Après une heure à me parler à moi-même, j'ai pris ma décision. Je dois quitter Hermione pour son bien et même si ça me brise le cœur de le faire, je dois avant tout penser à son bonheur.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé que je rends à la Grande Salle. Je la vois me faire de grands signes, je la rejoins. Elle est radieuse comme d'habitude

- Tu en as pris du temps, je m'inquiétais

- Désolé

- Tu ne t'assois pas ?

- Ecoute Hermione, tu sais j'ai bien réfléchi et …

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Hermione il vaudrait mieux qu'on se sépare

Elle lâche sa fourchette et me regarde choquée.

- Pa … pardon ?

- Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi, je suis si minable comparé à toi. Je me demande même comment tu fais pour sortir avec un looser comme moi. Je ne suis même pas intéressant. Je ne pourrais pas te rendre heureuse, nous sommes si différents. De plus, je n'en peux plus d'être autant bizuter par les autres. Ce n'est pas ta faute Hermione, si je le fais c'est pour notre bien à tous les deux. Tu seras bien mieux sans moi donc … au revoir Hermione. Même si ce fut bref, j'ai passé de très bons moments avec toi, tu es vraiment une fille gentille qui mérite le bonheur.

J'ai mal, je souffre, chaque mot que je prononcé me brûlait les lèvres. Je n'ose pas la regarder, j'ai peur de sa réaction, je n'ai pas envie de la voir triste, je ne suis qu'un lâche au final. Je sens bien tous ces amis me regardaient avec incompréhension. Je me retourne et part avec le peu de dignité qui me reste. Il n'y a vraiment qu'un idiot comme moi qui peut se séparer de la fille qu'il aime …

- DRACO ATTENDS !

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Fin du neuvième chapitre **

**Alors il vous a plu ? **

**Enfin il se passe quelque chose entre nos deux personnages préférés x)**

**Au prochain chapitre, on verra la réaction d'Hermione face à l'annonce de Draco **

**En tout cas j'attends vos reviews avec impatience **

**Bsx Bsx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Voici le dixième chapitre de ma fic ! **

**Désolée de l'attente, j'espère que le prochain sera plus rapide à arriver vu que ce sera les vacances de NOEL !**

**J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews !!! Et tout ça grâce à vous ! Merci merci merci beaucoup ! **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Sara : Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait sourire, j'étais contente de connaitre ton opinion **

**angelwhite69 : Hey, merci pour ta review et tous tes compliments ! x)**

**mia : Eh oui Draco est un idiot xD. Merci pour ta review !**

**Bisous à tous **

**ENJOY **

****

Moi Draco Malefoy, Elle Hermione Granger :

- DRACO ATTENDS !

Je me retourne et je vois ma douce Hermione, debout, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a que toi pour moi. Je m'en fiche des autres, de ce qu'ils pensent et de ce qu'ils disent ! Mais si toi, ca t'affectes alors je te protègerai des autres ! Et je ne mérite personne d'autre que toi parce la seule et unique personne que j'aime c'est toi ! Tu ne comprends pas que ces semaines passées avec toi étaient les plus belles de toute ma vie ?! J'étais tous les jours heureuse de me dire que maintenant je pouvais t'embrasser et te toucher pour de vrai et non plus en rêve ! Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me regardes enfin ? Tu es gentil, simple, et naturel …Draco tu représentes tout ce que j'aime, tu es juste parfait !

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. La voir en pleur, désespérée et paniquée me fond le cœur. Tout le monde la regarde et semble touché par sa déclaration. Mais elle ignore tous ces regards dirigés sur elle, elle concentre son regard sur moi

- Je t'en prie Draco … ne me quittes pas

Elle met sa tête entre ses mains et continue de pleurer

- Je ne le supporterai pas …

- Euh … je …

Elle relève la tête et je me sens défaillir en voyant son magnifique visage si triste

- Je t'aime Draco Malefoy, je t'ai toujours aimé et je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer devant toute l'école … alors s'il te plaît reste avec moi

Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Hermione est si attachée à moi que ça ? Je rêve d'aller la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que tout va bien et que je l'aime aussi mais les autres continuerons leurs attaques et …

- Ben alors Malefoy, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour la rejoindre ?

- Tu ne vois pas qu'elle a besoin de toi ?

- Pauvre Hermione, vite Malefoy, va la réconforter !

J'entends pleins de remarques du même type et mes pas se dirigent de plus en plus vite vers ma belle qui continuent de pleurer, la tête dans ses mains. Je cours et l'enlace mettant ma tête sur la sienne. Dès qu'elle s'aperçoit que c'est moi et elle niche sa tête dans mon cou et m'enlace à son tour. Je lui murmure des mots rassurants pour la calmer.

- Ne pleure plus Hermione, je suis là, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit

Je lui caresse tendrement les cheveux

- Je ne te quitterai pas

- Promis ?

- Promis alors s'il te plait arrête de pleurer, j'aime pas te voir comme ça

- Mais c'est que … quand tu m'as annoncé que tu voulais me quitter … j'ai eu si mal

- Je sais Hermione, je suis tellement désolé

- Mais j'ai peur … qu'un jour tu me laisses vraiment tomber

- Ca n'arrivera pas, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesce et je vois Blaise qui me fait signe me disant qu'il est temps pour moi et Hermione de nous retirer loin des regards indiscrets. Je la prends par la taille et me dirige hors de la Grande Salle. Nous nous arrêtons sur un banc dans le jardin. Mon bras fait le tour de ses épaules et je lui caresse le bras doucement. Elle met sa tête sur mon torse et ferme les yeux. Ses larmes ont arrêté de couler, ce qui me rassure.

- Draco, tu sais je pensais vraiment tout ce que je disais tout à l'heure

- Tu m'as beaucoup touché

- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité et j'espère que maintenant les autres vont nous laisser tranquille !

- Je crois qu'ils ont compris

Elle s'écarte légèrement de moi et me regarde dans les yeux

- Draco … tu m'aimes ? Ou tu es revenu par pitié ?

- Tu sais très bien que je n'irai pas avec toi par pitié, je ne suis pas comme ça

- Alors tu m'aimes ?

- Oui ... je t'aime Hermione

Elle m'embrasse immédiatement après ma réponse et passe ses mains derrière ma nuque pour amplifier notre baiser. Après plusieurs minutes, nous reprenons notre souffle. Je colle mon front au sien

- Alors dis-moi, c'est vrai que tu rêvais de m'embrasser ?

Elle rougit en se rappelant les révélations qu'elle m'avait faites

- Oui, et je suis bien contente de pouvoir le faire en vrai maintenant

- Et tu n'es pas trop déçu de la réalité ?

- Tu embrasses encore mieux que dans mes rêves

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, tu es si tendre dans tes baisers

On reste à s'embrasser un bon moment avant que je ne décide à la raccompagner à son dortoir malgré ses protestations.

- Je veux encore rester avec toi

- Il est tard Hermione, puis tu as eu une dure journée

- Oui et par ta faute

Elle fait mine de bouder mais dès qu'elle me lance un regard, elle sourit et se jette dans mes bras, embrassant mon cou car trop petite pour atteindre ma bouche si je ne baisse pas.

- Allez va dormir

- Oui, toi aussi et rêve bien de moi hein

- J'en ai bien l'intention

On s'embrasse une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne rentre dans son dortoir. Je rentre également dans le mien. D'un côté cette petite rupture m'a fait du bien, car grâce à elle ; j'ai pu découvrir tout ce qu'Hermione ressentait pour moi et prendre davantage confiance en moi et en Hermione.

- Draco, quelle touchante déclaration que celle que t'as faite Grangie

- Oui

- Tu dois être content

- Mais je le suis Blaise

- Si tu avais vu la tête de tout le monde après la déclaration de ta copine, je crois ça leur a cloué le bec.

- J'espère que maintenant ils ont compris que c'est sérieux entre Hermione et moi

- De toute façon Hermione te protégera comme elle l'a si bien dit hein

- Va dormir imbécile !

Je suis gêné, d'habitude c'est le garçon qui est censé protéger la fille et non l'inverse. Désormais je n'aurai pas besoin l'aide d'Hermione, je me défendrai tout seul face aux autres. Je me battrais contre tous pour elle.

Le lendemain, j'attends Hermione devant son dortoir et dès qu'elle m'aperçoit, elle me saute dessus. Elle prend mon bras et on se dirige vers la Grande Salle. Bizarrement je n'entends pas de commentaires désagréables lorsqu'on marche. Je vois même des sourires dans notre direction. On entre dans la Grande Salle et ce ne sont plus des regards noirs qui se dirigent vers moi mais des regards de sympathie. Hermione me suit à la table des Serpentards et dès qu'on s'assoit, quelques personnes viennent l'accoster.

- Bonjour Hermione

- Salut

- Ce que tu as dit hier, c'était tellement beau

- Tu nous as émues

Elle rougit aussitôt et ne sait pas quoi dire.

- En tout cas, on voulait te présenter nos excuses Malefoy

- Oui, on a été méchants avec toi sans vraiment te connaitre, désolé

- Hermione a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi donc on vous laissera tranquille

- On ne veut pas qu'Hermione pleure encore comme hier

- Oh c'est tellement gentil, merci les amis

Hermione a les larmes aux yeux touchés par leurs paroles et sûrement aussi par soulagement. Puis elle me serre dans ses bras

- Tu as entendu Draco, on ne va plus t'embêter maintenant

- Oui

Je l'enlace à mon tour et fait un petit bisou sur le haut de ses cheveux. Comme je suis soulagé, mon enfer d'être persécuté vient enfin de se terminer. Enfin je vais pouvoir vivre normalement ma vie de lycéen avec en prime une magnifique petite amie

Hermione et moi sommes maintenant ensemble depuis 2 bons mois et je dois dire que malgré des hauts et bas, notre couple est plutôt solide et tient bon. On se connait beaucoup mieux maintenant et je sais pratiquement tout sur elle, comme par exemple qu'elle est d'une jalousie maladive, qu'elle adore les fraises, qu'elle aime mes yeux, qu'elle déteste les garçons qui se la pètent trop à mon plus grand plaisir etc …

Nous sommes dans la bibliothèque avec Hermione

- Dis-moi Draco, je peux voir ton devoir de potion qu'on doit rendre demain ?

- Oui attends, il doit être mon sac

Je farfouille dans celui-ci et aucune trace de ce devoir.

- Désolé, je l'ai oublié dans ma chambre, attends-moi là je vais le chercher

- Euh … si tu veux je peux t'accompagner

- Mais c'est vite fait tu sais

- Enfin je me disais que peut-être on … on pourrait réviser ensemble … dans ta chambre.

- Dans ma chambre ?

- Oui … je trouve que la bibliothèque devient un peu bruyante

Pourtant un silence religieux règne dans la salle. Je la regarde et comprends les allusions qu'elle veut me faire passer

- Tu as tout à fait raison, on ne s'entend même plus ici

On rigole puis on prend nos affaires pour se diriger vers le dortoir des vert et argent. Je dis le mot de passe puis on rentre. Elle a sa main dans la mienne et je la guide jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle regarde autour d'elle, découvrant le dortoir des Serpentards sûrement bien différent de celui des Gryffondors. Je prends ma clé, ouvre ma chambre et on entre.

- Wouah Draco tu as une chambre à toi tout seul ?

- Oui mais on paye plus cher

- J'imagine, mais en plus elle est grande et spacieuse quand même. Et t'as même un lit deux places ?! Moi je me retrouve à partager ma chambre avec 3 amis et on a toute un lit simple

- Etant un Malefoy, j'ai eu droit à quelques privilèges

- Quelle chance tu as

Puis elle s'assoit sur mon lit

- Et en plus, il est plus confortable ! Je t'envie

Elle retire ses chaussures, prends ses cahiers et se réinstalle sur le lit.

- On peut réviser sur ton lit ?

- Pas de problème

Je prends également mes affaires et m'installe sur le ventre à côté d'elle. Je lui montre mon devoir et elle me dit mes erreurs. Elle est vraiment adorable lorsqu'elle se concentre, en mordillant son crayon. Je la contemple et je crois qu'elle s'en ait rendu compte car je vois du rouge apparaitre sur ses joues. Je souris et me rapproche d'elle. J'embrasse sa joue et elle ferme les yeux. Elle tourne sa tête vers moi et tend ses lèvres, je les capture sans hésiter et on s'embrasse tendrement, laissant nos langues se découvrirent pour la énième fois. Je la sens se rapprocher de moi et mettre ses mains autour de mon cou. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé sur le dos mais maintenant elle presque allongé sur moi, toujours m'embrassant et ses doigts caressant doucement ma nuque. Je commence à perdre mes moyens et ne sait pas quoi faire. Je la repousse légèrement et elle me fixe étonnée. Vite Draco, dit quelque chose !

- Hermione j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

- Mais …

- Ca fait un moment que je voulais te le donner

Je me relève et elle reste assise sur le lit en me suivant du regard, perturbée. Je sors du tiroir de mon bureau le livre que je lui avais acheté il y a des mois et que je ne lui avais toujours pas donné. J'enlève la poussière qui s'était installé dessus et retourne m'assoir à côté d'elle. Je lui tends le paquet en espérant qu'elle aimera. Elle le prend mais semble ailleurs.

- Ouvre-le

- Euh oui

Elle enlève soigneusement le papier cadeau et découvre le livre sur le vol qu'elle voulait acheter

- Draco mais c'est …

- J'avais vu que tu en avais envie alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais te l'offrir

- Alors quand j'y suis retourné et que quelqu'un l'avait déjà acheté, ce quelqu'un c'était toi ?

- Oui

- Tu es trop gentil mon Dracoo

Elle me saute dessus et m'embrasse sur tout le visage avant de feuilleter l'ouvrage. Je suis content que ce petit cadeau la rende si heureuse.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais au vol

Elle me regarde et rougit aussitôt

- Quoi ?

- Si je te dis la vraie raison de pourquoi je voulais ce livre, tu vas te moquer de moi

- Mais non, dis toujours

- Tu ne ris pas d'accord ?

- Promis

- En fait je voulais juste m'intéresser à ce que toi tu aimais. J'avais vu que tu aimais beaucoup voler et faire du Quidditch donc en achetant ce livre, je voulais en quelque sorte me rapprocher de toi en étudiant tes loisirs, voilà c'est tout

Je la regarde interloqué. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle pensait que j'allais rire de cette révélation

- Tu trouves ça bizarre ?

- Au contraire, je trouve ça plutôt mignon

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, surtout si c'est une jolie fille comme toi, par contre si ça avait été une moche bizarre vivant dans son monde je dois avouer que j'aurais eu peur

- Imbécile !

On rigole. Je suis touché de tous les efforts qu'elle a fait rien que pour mieux me connaitre et se rapprocher de moi

- Tu m'étonneras toujours Hermione Granger

Je prends son visage dans mes mains et lui dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Je me retire mais elle continue de fermer les yeux.

- Hermione ?

- Hein euh déjà ?

- Pardon ?

- Euh je veux dire déjà 18h30, il faut que je retourne dans mon dortoir prendre une douche

- D'accord

Elle range ses affaires dans son sac, je le porte jusqu'à l'entrée de mon dortoir et le lui rends. J'embrasse son front puis lui dit qu'on se rejoindra au diner. Elle acquiesce et s'en va. Je retourne dans ma chambre me prendre une douche aussi, oui car j'ai aussi eu droit à une salle de bain personnel. J'espère qu'Hermione ne s'est pas sentie trop rejetée quand je l'ai repoussé. C'était pas mon intention mais je suis vraiment inexpérimenté dans ce domaine là. Tout ce que je sais faire c'est embrasser et je sais même pas si je le fais vraiment bien... enfin d'après ma petite Hermione j'embrasse bien donc c'est bon. J'ai peur de la décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Puis peut-être qu'après elle sera dégoûté de moi et ça je ne le veux pas.

Après m'être habillé, je descends dans la Grande Salle et sur mon passage des gens me saluent et je les salut en retour. Ca fait drôle d'être considéré normalement mais je préfère largement ça qu'à autrefois où j'étais martyrisé.

- Salut Malefoy

- Bonsoir Weasley (fille)

- Je sais touuuuuut

- Comment ça ?

- Pour le cadeau que tu as offert à Hermione

- Ah oui, c'était rien

- Et aussi que vous étiez dans ta chambre et tout seul

- Non c'est vrai ? Draco et Grangie tout seul dans une chambre ?!

Mon meilleur ami venait d'arriver et avait bien entendu la fin de notre conversation apparemment.

- Alors on entre dans la cours des grands Draco ?

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi

- Allez quoi Draco, ça fait deux mois que vous sortez ensemble maintenant, ne me dis pas que vous avez rien fait d'autre que vous embrassez

- De un on y va à notre rythme et de deux ça ne te regarde pas !

- De quoi tu as honte ?

- Je n'ai pas honte, c'est juste que ce ne sont pas tes affaires

- Mais faudra bien qu'un jour, vous passiez à l'étape supérieure

- Je sais bien

- Tu n'as pas envie de voir ce que cache ta jolie petite amie sous son uniforme ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a de très belles choses à voir

- Blaise je suis là et j'entends tout !

- Ah oui désolé Ginny chérie, on va manger ?

Elle acquiesce et ils partent main dans la main tandis que moi j'attends toujours Hermione. Elle arrive les cheveux mouillés, elle vient sûrement juste de sortir de la douche.

- Désolé du retard, on dirait que je suis restée un peu trop longtemps sous la douche

- C'est pas grave, j'ai eu la compagnie de Blaise et sa copine

Je lui tends ma main qu'elle s'empresse de prendre. On rejoint nos amis à la table des Gryffondors. Hermione se place en face de moi. On mange et je me surprends à épier le moindre de ses faits et gestes en pensant à ce que Blaise m'avait dit. C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y fais plu attention, elle a une façon de manger plutôt sensuelle. La façon dont elle ouvre la bouche pour y mettre sa fourchette me donne des frissons. Sa bouche si belle, si sucrée. Mon regard se dirige plus bas au niveau de sa poitrine et ma gorge se serre…

- Draco, tu baves dans ta soupe

Blaise me sort de la contemplation douteuse que j'avais à l'encontre même de ma petite amie. Tout ça c'est de la faute de la Blaise et de ces allusions perverses qu'il m'a dit. Oh mon dieu j'ai honte ! Hermione me regarde sans comprendre alors que Blaise a parfaitement compris que ma contemplation n'était pas sans arrière pensée. Je le hais !

- Ca va Draco ?

- Oui oui

Depuis je n'ose plus la regarder, honteux de mes pensées quelques peu déplacées. Je rentre rapidement dans mon dortoir et me couche dans mon lit, j'entends alors Blaise rentrer dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation.

- Alors frangin, on a des pensées coquines à l'égard de la plus jolie fille de Poudlard ?

- La ferme !

- Mais c'est tout à fait normal Draco, tu as l'âge de penser à ce genre de choses

- Ce genre de choses ?

- Ben le sexe quoi !

- Mais ça fait que deux mois que l'on est ensemble

- Et vous devez sûrement être le couple qui ne l'ait jamais fait après deux mois de relation

- Je suis sûr que non

- Draco, réveille-toi ! Il faut que vous passiez à l'action maintenant, il est temps

- Mais je ne veux pas la brusquer

- A la manière dont Grangie te regarde, je peux t'assurer que tu pourrais la prendre dans un couloir qu'elle serait aux anges

- Hermione n'est pas comme ça ! Ne la compare pas avec toutes ces dévergondées de l'école.

- Oui c'est vrai, désolé. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'Hermione essaye de te faire passer des signes pour te faire comprendre qu'elle est prête

- Et comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Je l'ai entendu discuter avec Ginny …

- Espèce de curieux !

- J'ai appris des choses très intéressantes

- Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ? Dis-moi tout !

- Eh ben dis donc, c'est qui le curieux maintenant hein ?

- Faut croire que tu déteins sur moi

- C'est ça bien sûr ! Donc je disais que Grangie a demandé à Ginny des conseils pour … enfin tu vois quoi !

- Non désolé je vois pas de quoi tu parles

- Des conseils sur le déroulement de l'acte sexuel

- Mais… pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle a envie de toi, par Merlin !

- Quoi ?!

- Draco, ça fait des années qu'elle est folle de toi, je peux te l'assurer, c'est tout à fait normal qu'elle ait envie d'aller plus loin avec toi maintenant que vous êtes ensemble.

- Je comprends oui, mais tu oublies que je suis novice en ce qui concerne ce domaine

- Tu crois que ça sert à quoi les amis hein ? Je veux bien te donner quelques conseils

- Je t'écoute maitre

Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je m'intéresse réellement au sexe. Avant je n'y faisais pas trop attention, mais depuis qu'Hermione est entrée dans ma vie, mes rêves deviennent érotiques. Des fantasmes me viennent à l'esprit de plus en plus souvent, car oui je désire Hermione, je suis un homme après tout. Mon corps et ma tête ont de plus en plus de mal à résister à la toucher. Mais je lutte contre ce désir intense. J'ai non seulement peur de la brusquer mais aussi de la décevoir. C'est bizarre, je suis prêt à le faire avec elle, mais d'un autre côté je ne le suis pas.

- Tout d'abord, il faut vraiment y aller doucement la première fois. Tu dois prendre ton temps et ne pas lui faire peur. Donne-lui de la tendresse, de l'amour et du plaisir

- Oui et ensuite ?

- Et ensuite tu te débrouilles, je ne vais quand même pas te dire tout ce que tu dois faire

- Si justement !

- Je ne sais pas ce que Grangie aime qu'on lui fasse, c'est toi qui est censé savoir ce que tu dois faire pour qu'elle ressente du plaisir

- Mais j'en sais rien moi !

- Tu verras, tes gestes viendront tout seul

- Je ne veux pas paraitre ridicule devant elle

- C'est votre première fois à tous les deux, c'est normal si vous faites quelques erreurs. Après plusieurs fois, vous serez habitué à l'autre et vous n'aurez plus honte à vous mettre nu

- Blaise !

- Excuse-moi Draco, mais il est préférable d'être nu pendant que vous faites l'amour, c'est plus agréable

- Je me vois mal nu devant Hermione…

- De quoi t'as honte ? C'est naturel tout ça, puis je suis sûr que Grangie ressent les même peurs que toi

Hermione … je suis persuadé qu'elle doit être magnifique complètement nue.

- Merci Blaise pour tes conseils, mais je suis fatigué

- Je te laisse

Il s'en va et je me recouche dans mon lit. Je repense encore à la fois où Hermione était venu dans ma chambre. Je ne suis pas resté insensible à ses marques d'affection mais ma peur m'a paralysé. Je dois être le gars le plus inexpérimenté et coincé de mon âge, j'ai honte d'avoir si peur de ma première fois.

Le lendemain, c'est le weekend, Hermione et moi avons décidé de faire une sortie en amoureux. Elle a mis une jolie robe verte avec des collants noirs et une veste de même couleur. Je la trouvais mignonne à croquer. Je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid et elle entoura mes hanches avec son bras. Et s'est collés l'un à l'autre qu'on marcha en direction du Pré au Lard.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu t'es habillée légèrement aujourd'hui ? Tu risques d'attraper froid

- Je voulais me faire belle pour toi

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les filles voulaient à tout prix se faire belles pour un rendez-vous. C'est vrai quoi, quelque soit les vêtements qu'Hermione porte, elle restera toujours aussi belle. Evidemment ça me fait plaisir qu'elle veuille me plaire, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle attrape froid juste pour ça. Puis le plus important c'est l'intérieur. (dommage que ce ne sont pas tous les garçons qui pensent comme ça lool)

- Tu sais très bien que tu seras toujours belle pour moi

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir …

- Mais non je t'assure ! En plus tu es beaucoup plus belle que moi alors je n'ai pas à me plaindre

- Moi je t'ai toujours trouvé très attirant Draco

- Merci ma chérie

Oups ! Son compliment m'a tellement fait plaisir, que ce surnom affectif est sorti tout seul de ma bouche.

- Ma chérie ? Tu m'as appelé ma chérie ?

- Euh je crois oui

Elle se dégage de mes bras et se place devant moi.

- Tu es vexée ?

- Embrasse-moi

- Pardon ?

- S'il te plait, j'en ai envie

Si elle le souhaite, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Je me baisse et elle prend mon visage entre ses mains. Puis elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et nos lèvres ne veulent plus se séparer. Je la prends par les hanches et la colle à mon corps alors qu'elle passe ses bras derrière ma nuque. Merlin, si j'avais su qu'un simple petit surnom m'aurait valu un baiser pareil, je lui en aurais donné un plus tôt. Sa langue joue avec la mienne, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle arrête ce baiser qui était doux tout en étant passionné.

- Hermione et Malefoy se font des mamouuuuuurs !

On se sépare brusquement pour apercevoir des premières années partir en direction du château tout en rigolant.

- Les premières années alors ! De vrais gamins !

Puis on reprend notre chemin en silence. J'ai toujours en tête le baiser que l'on vient juste d'échanger. Merlin qu'il était bon !

- Draco, dans un mois c'est le bal de Noël tu sais

- Oui juste avant les vacances, je sais, pourquoi ?

- Euh … pour rien

Mince elle a l'air triste d'un coup. J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Réfléchis Draco, qu'est-ce qui peux avoir de spécial pour une fille lors d'un bal … TILT ! Mais c'est évident

- Tu veux bien être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

- Oh oui ! Avec plaisir !

- Ce sera mon tout premier bal

- Ah bon ?

- D'habitude ça ne m'intéresse pas trop ce genre d'événement puis arriver sans cavalière c'est la honte !

- Si tu n'aimes pas, je ne t'oblige pas hein, on peut ne pas y aller

Je vois bien qu'elle se retient. Je suis certain qu'elle a une envie folle d'aller à ce bal.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, faudra bien que j'y aille une fois dans ma vie, puis j'aurais la plus belle cavalière de la soirée, ça ne se refuse pas

- Arrête, tu me gênes, je ne suis pas si belle que ça

- Pas d'accord ! Tu es plus que belle à mes yeux

- Tu es trop gentil Draco

- Oui et pour confirmer tes paroles, je t'offre ta robe

- Tu n'as pas besoin de …

- J'insiste, c'est mon devoir non seulement de cavalier mais aussi de petit ami

Je l'entraine alors dans l'une des boutiques les plu chics du Pré au Lard. Une fois dans le magasin, Hermione est émerveillée par toutes tenues qui s'y trouvent

- Wouah toutes ces robes sont magnifiques ! Je ne pourrais jamais choisir … Draco dis moi quelle genre de robe tu aimes ?

- Peu importe, tu seras belle quelque soit la robe de toute façon

- S'il te plait, aide-moi, je veux être digne d'être cavalière

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça

Elle fait une mine boudeuse et c'est ainsi que je cède. On regarde les différents rayons ensemble et après avoir sélectionné plusieurs robes à mon goût, Hermione va les essayer.

- Tu ne me montres pas ?

- Non ça porte malheur de voir la fille avec sa robe avant le bal

- Hermione ce n'est pas un mariage

- Je ne te la montrerai pas

- S'il te plait … ma chérie ?

- Bien tenté mais c'est toujours non

- J'aurais au moins essayé

On rigole puis elle sort avec toutes les robes dans ses bras. Elle ne veut pas me montrer laquelle elle a choisi, alors je ferme les yeux jusqu'à ce que la robe soit emballé. Je paye puis on va s'acheter du chocolat chaud avant d'aller s'assoir sur un banc.

- Merci pour la robe

- C'est normal

- J'ai froid

- Le chocolat ne te réchauffe pas ?

- Pas assez…

Elle me regarde en battant des cils … irrésistible

- J'ai compris, allez viens dans mes bras

Et c'est triomphante qu'elle s'installa entre mes jambes, j'entourai son ventre de mes bras. Je sentais son odeur enivrante et soupirai d'aise, en cette instant je me sentais vraiment bien. Je me mis à tripoter ses cheveux en lui parlant.

- Tu comptes faire quoi pendant les vacances de Noel ?

- Mes parents partent à Venise en amoureux, donc je pense que je resterai à Poudlard

- Toute seule ?

- Non Harry reste aussi

- Toute seule avec Potter ?

- Oui

- Toute seule avec un gars ?

- Euh …oui

- Toute seule avec un autre que moi ?!

- Harry est juste un ami

- Ca n'en reste pas moins un homme, Hermione

- Ne t'inquiète pas

- Si je m'inquiète !

- Se… serais-tu … jaloux ?

- Jaloux ?... Pas du tout ! Je…je suis juste inquiet

Elle fronce les sourcils, se lève et part en direction du château. Je parie qu'elle est énervée. Je suis sûr que si j'avais répondu que j'étais jaloux, elle se serait aussi énervée en m'accusant de ne pas lui faire confiance. Les filles sont d'un compliqué je vous jure. Evidemment, je trouve ça stupide de se fâcher pour un truc futile comme ça, et que je devrais attendre qu'elle revienne vers moi après s'être calmée, mais je ne peux définitivement pas accepter qu'Hermione soit fâchée après moi, je n'arrive pas à supporter cette idée. Et c'est donc en courant que je la rejoins.

- Hermione, ma chérie, attends-moi s'il te plait

- …

- Tu vas avoir froid sans mes bras pour te réchauffer …

Elle se retourne et me fixe les sourcils froncés.

- Je suis désolé si j'ai pu dire quelque chose qui t'as blessé

- Draco j'ai parfois dû mal à te comprendre

- Comment ça ?

- Ben tu vois … non rien laisse tomber, c'est pas grave

- Si dis-moi, je n'aime pas te voir contrariée et surtout si c'est à cause de moi

Je me rapproche d'elle et la prends dans mes bras en posant ma tête sur le haut de la sienne

- S'il te plait ma chérie

- Ce n'est pas juste Draco, tu profites de mes sentiments pour m'amadouer

Elle relève son visage vers moi et embrasse mon cou, signe qu'elle me pardonnait. Le contact entre ses lèvres et ma peau fut comme un électro choc, j'en ai eu des frissons de plaisir. Lorsqu'elle se retire, une trace rouge est apparue sur ma peau blanche.

- Maintenant toutes les filles sauront que tu es déjà pris, dit-elle satisfaite

Je caresse sa tête et on rentre au château bras dessus, bras dessous. Il doit être dans les environ de 19 heures quand Hermione et moi on se rend dans ma chambre après avoir mangé le diner. Plus on se rapprochait de ma chambre, plus mon cœur battait fort. Arrivés dans ma chambre, je range un peu pour ne pas paraitre trop désordonné. Pendant ce temps elle enlève ses chaussures et s'assoit sur mon lit. Je dépose ensuite ma cape sur une chaise et elle me fait signe de la rejoindre, ce que je fais. On se rapproche en ne se quittant pas des yeux. Mes lèvres rencontrent les siennes et mes mains se posent sur ses hanches. On s'embrasse lentement puis le baiser devient plus violent. Elle s'allonge et je me retrouve au dessus d'elle. Petit à petit, mes lèvres quittent les siennes pour venir gouter la peau sucrée de son cou. Mes mains passent sous son haut et caresse son buste. Merlin, sa peau est si douce. Je la sens déboutonner maladroitement un à un les boutons de mon uniforme, qui se retrouve quelques instants plus tard à terre. Son haut rejoint ma chemise à terre. Mon Dieu allons-nous vraiment faire l'amour ce soir ? J'ai peur. Peur de la décevoir, peur de lui faire mal, peur qu'elle regrette, peur de ne pas être prêt … Je la regarde longuement, elle tremble. Mais elle approche mon visage du sien pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres tremblent également. Elle a peur tout comme moi. Je me relève et m'écarte d'elle.

- Draco ?

- Désolé … je ne peux pas

****

**Fin du dixième chapitre**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu **

**A vos revieeeews !! :)**

**Si je ne poste pas avant Noel eh bien, je vous souhaite à tous un JOYEUX NOEL et une BONNE ANNEE ( si je ne poste avant le nouvel an ^^')**


	11. Chapter 11

**Après une longue absence je l'avoue, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout frais !**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Pixette : Salut et merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire x) Bisous**

**Sara : Youhou ! Je dois te remercier pour toutes tes supers reviews que tu me laisses, même sur mes autres histoires ! Elles me font très plaisir :) Pour ta question sur le physique de Draco, eh bien, avec le temps je dirais qu'il a embelli et qu'il est devenu ordinaire voire plutôt mignon depuis qu'il fréquente Hermione (moi je dis l'amour rend beau). Il est grand, et a un corps tracé (grâce à ses entrainements de Quidditch). Pour ce qui est du côté d'Hermione je ne sais pas encore si je ferai un chapitre de son point de vue, s'il y a plusieurs demandes, alors je le ferai sûrement. Gros Bisous à toi !**

Moi Draco Malefoy, Elle Hermione Granger :

- Désolé … je ne peux pas

- Pa… pardon ?

Je la regarde sans rien dire. Je ne peux décemment pas lui avouer que j'ai peur de franchir le pas, ce serait humiliant pour moi.

- D'accord, j'ai parfaitement compris !

Elle me pousse, ramasse son haut, l'enfile rapidement et se dirige vers la sortie

- Hermione ! Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

Elle se retourne vers moi, les yeux débordant de larmes.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois croire ? J'ai l'impression que tu passes ton temps à me rejeter ! Je suis si repoussante que ça à tes yeux ?

- Pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide Draco, la première fois que je suis venue ici, tu m'as repoussé avec pour excuse ton cadeau. Et puis quand tu me dis que tu n'es pas jaloux des garçons qui sont proches de moi c'est comme si tu me disais que tu t'en fichais de moi… comme si tu t'en fichais que je te trompe avec un autre…

Je me lève d'un bond.

- Tu penses que je m'en ficherais si tu me trompais ?

- Oui, c'est l'impression que tu me donnes

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser ça de moi Hermione !

- Comment veux-tu que je fasse autrement ?! Regarde ce qui vient de se passer, tu viens encore une fois de me repousser ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est blessant et humiliant pour moi. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, dis le moi clairement…

Son visage est inondé par les larmes. Je n'ose pas lui avouer la vérité, mais je déteste le fait qu'elle croit que je me joue d'elle. J'ai envie d'elle j'en suis sûr mais sommes-nous tous les deux prêts ?

J'entends ma porte s'ouvrir et je cours la fermer avant qu'Hermione ne sorte.

- Ne pars pas s'il te plait

Je me poste devant ma porte en lui bloquant le passage de peur qu'elle s'en aille. Je l'attire dans mes bras et elle se laisse faire

- Draco, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

- Ce n'est pas toi le problème Hermione, c'est moi

- Tu … tu n'as pas envie… de… de moi ?

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Elle vient de me demander si je n'ai pas envie d'elle ?! Merlin mais quel homme normalement constitué n'aurait pas envie d'une fille aussi désirable que mon Hermione. Si elle savait tous mes rêves et tous mes fantasmes dont elle est l'actrice principale…

- Hermione …tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi

- Mais alors ?

- C'est juste que je pense que nous ne sommes pas encore prêts, mais je t'en prie Hermione, ne penses surtout pas que je ne te désire pas parce que c'est tout le contraire.

Elle hoche la tête

- Je crois que je vais y aller maintenant, dit-elle d'une petite voix

- J'ai envie de dormir avec toi ce soir, tu veux bien ?

Pour seule réponse, je reçu un baiser sur mon torse. On s'installe dans mon lit et après avoir éteint la lumière, je l'attire vers moi pour pouvoir l'avoir dans mes bras. Elle a son dos collé à mon torse. Je glisse ma main sous son haut pour caresser gentiment son ventre.

- Je t'ai menti Hermione

- Pardon ?

- Quand je t'ai dit que ça m'était égal que tu retrouves seule avec Potter, je t'ai menti. En fait, je crève de jalousie et de peur.

- Draco

- Oui je suis jaloux que tu passes toutes tes vacances avec un autre moi et j'ai peur que tu m'oublies quand tu seras avec Potter

Hermione se retourne face à moi et m'enlace tendrement puis dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Je suis contente

- Ah parce que ça te fait plaisir ?

- Oui, ça prouve que tu m'aimes

- Tu en doutais ? je lui demande surpris

Elle fait non de tête et m'embrasse.

- C'est la première fois que je dors avec un garçon, m'avoue-t-elle

- Je pense que tu ne seras pas surprise si je te disais que moi aussi c'est une première de dormir avec une fille

- Tu es chaud

Elle se frotte à moi pour se réchauffer, ces petites mains parcourant mon buste. Je frissonne de plaisir

- Euh … Hermione, j'adore quand tu fais ça crois-moi, mais mon corps d'homme commence à réagir

- Oups désolée

- Allez, il faut dormir maintenant

- Bonne nuit Draco

- Dors bien

Puis on ferme les yeux et on part dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain, je me réveille avec la sensation d'avoir extrêmement bien dormi. En baissant la tête, je remarque des cheveux bruns et je me rappelle qu'Hermione avait dormi avec moi la nuit dernière. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Je me sens vraiment bien quand elle est dans mes bras. 8h00, il faut qu'on aille prendre notre petit déjeuner.

- Hermione ?

- Hmm

Elle bouge légèrement mais n'ouvre cependant pas les yeux. On dirait un bébé, elle est adorable

- Il faut qu'on se lève, il est 8h

Je lui caresse les cheveux et embrasse le haut de sa tête.

- Je vais d'abord prendre ma douche, tu iras après moi

Elle émet un petit oui et se réinstalle confortablement dans les couvertures. Je me rends dans ma salle de bain et prends une bonne douche puis je mets mon uniforme. Et c'est tout propre que je vais prévenir Hermione que la salle de bain est libre. Elle se lève et va à son tour se laver. D'un coup de baguette, mon lit est fait et j'attends Hermione patiemment. Elle sort toute habillée et toute belle, je suppose qu'elle a dû utiliser une formule pour emmener des vêtements propres. On prend nos affaires et on sort. Tous les serpentards présents dans la salle commune nous regardent avec de gros yeux et on entend des chuchotements sur notre passage.

- Je le crois pas, ils l'ont fait !

- Il était temps n'empêche

- Raaah je l'envie trop ce mec, pouvoir se faire Hermione ! Trop la chance !

Je jette un regard noir au serpentard qui vient de parler et il détourne rapidement le regard. Je prends Hermione par les épaules, montrant bien aux autres qu'elle est à moi. Elle passe rapidement son bras autour de ma taille. On mange ensemble puis on se sépare sur un baiser pour aller en cours.

- Alors toi et Grangie avez crack crack bom bom hier soir ?

- Non Blaise, on n'a pas crack crack bom bom !

- Quoi ?! Mais elle a passé la nuit avec toi non ?

- Oui mais on ne l'a pas fait

- Je ne vous comprendrai jamais

Un mois s'est écoulé et Hermione et moi on file toujours le parfait amour. Elle dort avec moi régulièrement et les Serpentards sont maintenant habitués à la voir dans la salle commune. Tout le monde pense que nous avons franchi le pas mais la vérité est que nous ne sommes jamais allé plus loin que les baisers et quelques caresses. Evidemment mon envie d'elle augmente de jour en jour et je crois que c'est réciproque.

Le bal de Noël approche et mon anniversaire aussi par la même occasion. Il se trouve que ce sera le même jour que le bal. Toutes les filles de l'école sont excitées comme des puces depuis une semaine et Hermione a déjà hâte d'y être.

Je me lève, aujourd'hui est un jour libre car le bal de Noël est ce soir, quelle chance de ne pas avoir cours le jour de son anniversaire. Dans trois jours, nous serons en vacances et je dois avouer que quitter Hermione pendant ces quelques semaines m'attriste énormément. Dire que pendant 3 semaines, je ne pourrais pas la voir, je ne pourrais pas la toucher … L'enfer.

- Dracoooo !

Je me retourne et j'ai jute le temps de reconnaitre Hermione avant qu'elle ne me saute dessus et reste accroché à mon cou

- Joyeux Anniversaire ! Joyeux Anniversaire ! Joyeux Anniversaire !

Son enthousiasme a attiré tous les regards mais elle s'en fiche pas mal trop occupée à attaquer mes lèvres. Je recule l'entrainant avec moi pour ne pas gêner le passage et mon dos se heurte au mur. On continue de s'embrasser et j'encercle sa taille avec mes bras et je soupire de contentement lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, on a juste le temps de reprendre notre souffle et nos lèvres se scellent à nouveau.

- Hm hm, il y a des chambres pour ça

On se sépare tous les deux rouges. Blaise se trouve devant nous avec Potter et Weasley.

- Désolé, murmure Hermione, mais aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire alors…

- Alors tu t'es dit qu'il avait droit à un baiser digne de ce nom c'est ça ? demande Potter

- Oui, répondit-elle honteuse

Ils me souhaitent tous les trois un bon anniversaire en me serrant la main. Puis on se rend dans la salle commune des Gryffondors où Ginny nous attendait déjà. Ils avaient absolument voulu qu'on fête mon anniversaire en comité restreint. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans la salle commune des lions et je ne me sens pas très à l'aise. Ginny était assise sur un fauteuil et se lève en nous voyant arriver. Elle me fait la bise et me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. On s'installe sur les différents fauteuils, puis on commence à grignoter ce qu'Hermione et Ginny avait préparé. Blaise me tend un cadeau qu'il avait acheté avec sa petite amie, ainsi que Potter qui avait acheté le sien avec son ami rouquin. Je prends les deux cadeaux et les remercie.

- De rien Malefoy, mais je suis sûr que nos cadeaux ne seront pas aussi fabuleux que celui d'Hermione

- Harry !

- Tu as cadeau pour moi aussi ?

- Evidemment, dit-elle en s'installant entre mes jambes, mais je te le donnerai plus tard

Je vois les trois garçons et la rouquine avec un sourire complice sur les lèvres et Hermione rougir de plus en plus en regardant par terre.

- Ah Draco tu as 18 maintenant, quelles sont tes résolutions ? demande Blaise

- Je ne sais pas, peut être avoir de meilleures notes

- Quoi ? C'est nul comme résolutions ! intervient Weasley

- Ne l'écoute pas Draco, moi je trouve ça super que tu penses à tes études, me rassure Hermione

- En tout cas ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'Hermione va prendre une tout autre résolution ce soir … rajoute le brun à lunettes

- Harry chut !

Ils me cachent quelque chose je le sens mais je ne préfère pas savoir ce que c'est. Pendant quelques heures on parle de tout et de rien et on rigole. J'aime cette atmosphère détendue.

- Bon les garçons, il est 15h, Hermione et moi devons commencer à nous préparer pour ce soir

- Déjà ? Mais le bal commence à 19h

- Blaise, tu sais très bien que les filles passent des heures et des heures pour se préparer

On se lève tous, les Gryffondors montent dans leur dortoir et Hermione me raccompagne au portrait

- Je t'attendrais devant la Grande Salle ce soir

Puis je me baisse pour lui donner un baiser et on sépare après avoir entendu les toussotements de Blaise. Je lui lance un regard noir et lui me regarde innocemment

- A tout à l'heure, me dit-elle alors que le portrait se referme

Mes cadeaux en main encore emballé, je me dirige vers mon dortoir avec Blaise. Ils avaient tenu à ce que je les ouvre ce soir sans eux, va savoir pourquoi.

- Comment tu vas t'habiller ce soir ? me demande Blaise

- Ma mère m'a envoyé un costume et toi ?

- Ginny m'en a choisi un

- Tu sais, je me demande quel cadeau m'offrira Hermione

- Oh tu le sauras en temps voulu

J'hoche la tête puis on sépare dans le dortoir. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre et paresse un peu dans mon lit avant de me préparer. C'est mon tout premier bal et je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter. Je suppose que ça doit être comme l'une des ses grandes soirées que mes parents organisent. Après avoir rêvassé, je prends ma douche et enfile mon costume. Un pantalon noir avec une chemise verte de la couleur de ma maison et une veste noire par-dessus. Je mets un peu de gel dans mes cheveux pour les ordonnés en mettant mes mèches en arrière. Je me regarde dans le miroir, je suis plutôt satisfait du résultat. Je rejoins Blaise dehors et on se rend à la Grande Salle.

- Wow Malefoy quelle prestance ! me dit Potter

- Je ne t'avais presque pas reconnu Malefoy, tu es très beau ce soir, rajouta sa cavalière

- Euh merci, balbutiai-je, pas habitué au compliment

- C'est Hermione qui a de la chance de t'avoir comme cavalier, me dit cette fois-ci la cavalière de Weasley, une certaine Lavande Brown qui me regarde avec admiration

- Non mais vous allez arrêter de draguer un autre garçon devant vos cavaliers, peste Weasley boudeur

Les deux Gryffondors entrent avec leurs cavalières dans la salle de bal. J'entends des chuchotements et je me retourne pour voir Hermione s'avancer vers moi rayonnante. Elle est tout simplement époustouflante, magnifique, superbe… Elle porte une robe verte à fines bretelles qui lui arrive au dessous des genoux. Il y a de la dentelle blanche sur le haut et le bas de sa robe. Elle a un chignon compliqué qui laisse s'échapper quelques mèches et sur sa tête se trouve un ruban blanc. Elle porte un léger maquillage qui lui va à ravir. Elle arrive à ma hauteur et m'enlace

- Tu as vu ? On est assortit, me dit-elle en désignant ma chemise qui est de la même couleur que sa robe

- Tu es magnifique Hermione ! Vraiment très belle

- Toi aussi, tu es très élégant ce soir

Je lui tends mon bras et on entre dans la Grande Salle qui était spécialement décoré. De la neige tombait du plafond et un énorme buffet était mis à disposition. Une piste de danse était également aménagée. Une ambiance de fête règne déjà ici. On ne passe pas inaperçu à notre entrée et beaucoup de têtes se retournent sur nous et beaucoup de bouches s'ouvrent aussi sous le choc. Hermione se rapproche de moi

- Je n'aime pas la façon dont ces filles te regardent, dit-elle en fusillant du regard un groupe de fille qui me regarde avec insistance, non mais regarde-les ! Elles te dévorent littéralement des yeux, elles rêvent si elles croient que je vais te lâcher une seconde

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué que tous les mecs ici te reluquent de la tête au pied, ajoutai-je en la prenant jalousement par la taille

- Non mais je rêve où Victoria vient de te faire un clin d'œil ?! s'énerve Hermione

Elle se détache de moi et avance furieusement vers mon « ex petite amie ».

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire des clins d'œil à mon petit copain sans rien dire espèce de …

Je mets ma main devant sa bouche

- Excuse-la, bonne soirée

Je prends la brune et l'emmène sur la piste de danse pour la calmer et on commence par une valse.

- Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ?

- Hermione, je me retiens depuis tout à l'heure de foutre mon poing dans la figure d'Adams qui ne te quitte pas des yeux, alors fais-en de même s'il te plait. J'ai envie de passer un moment inoubliable ce soir avec toi

- Tu as raison, désolée

J'embrasse son front tout en continuant à la faire valser. On enchaine les danses sans se fatiguer, trop heureux d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Rien que de pouvoir danser avec elle ce soir me remplit de joie. Je prends Hermione par la main et l'installe sur un banc avant de la rejoindre avec un verre de jus que je lui tends. Hermione n'aime pas l'alcool et c'est tant mieux. La musique est si forte qu'on ne s'entend même plus. Je remarque nos amis se déchainer comme des malades sur la piste de danse. Hermione attrape mes mains et joue avec, en entremêlant nos doigts. Assise entre mes jambes, j'ai sa nuque devant mon visage, sa nuque et ses épaules qui n'attendent que mes baisers. Je ne peux rester tranquille en voyant cette partie de son corps être exposé juste sous mes yeux. Alors c'est tout naturellement que je pose mes lèvres sur sa nuque et descends le long de ses épaules puis j'enserre mes bras autour de sa taille. Je crois que je l'ai entendu murmurer mon prénom mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Après quelques minutes, je sens qu'Hermione n'est plus avec moi. Je dirige mon regard vers ce qui l'a captive et voit un photographe qui prenait les couples qui le voulaient en photo dans un endroit qui avait été décoré avec des roses rouges et des petits cœurs qui flottaient dans les airs.

- Tu veux qu'on aille se faire prendre en photo ? je lui propose

- Tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr, dis-je en me levant avec elle

Je suis tellement concentré à l'embrasser que je ne me rends pas compte que le photographe nous attends, je quitte les lèvres de ma belle et on se met en place. Je tiens Hermione par la taille, elle fait de même pour moi puis pose sa tête sur moi.

- Oh comme vous êtes beaux, ne bougez plus et souriez mes chéris ! nous dit le photographe qui est soit dit en passant légèrement … voire beaucoup efféminé

L'homme prend ses clichés tout excité et nous tend les photos prises

- Merci beaucoup !

Hermione les regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux

- Ce sont nos premières photos ensemble, dit Hermione plus qu'heureuse

- Et sans vouloir me vanter, je trouve qu'elles sont plutôt réussies, ajoutai-je en jetant un œil aux images animées

- Elles sont parfaites tu veux dire… Draco on peut rentrer ?

- Déjà ? Il n'est que 22h30 pourtant

- Je sais mais …

- Tu t'ennuis avec moi c'est ça ?

- Non pas du tout, c'est juste que je suis un peu fatiguée

- Je te raccompagne à ton dortoir alors si tu veux

- Euh en fait, je préfèrerais dormir avec toi ce soir

- Pas de problème, lui fis-je avec un grand sourire

On se dirige vers le domaine des Serpents. Peu de personnes se trouvent dans les couloirs et aucun signe de vie dans mon dortoir. Les Serpentards sont réputés pour faire la fête jusqu'à tard dans le nuit.

- Je reviens, je vais me démaquiller

Puis Hermione s'enferme dans la salle de bain. J'enlève ma veste et déboutonne le haut de ma chemise, trouvant qu'il fait un peu chaud. Je m'assois sur mon lit et remarque que je n'ai pas encore ouvert les cadeaux que mes amis m'avaient offerts. Je les prends et commence par ouvrir celui de Blaise et Ginny… Non mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! Une boîte de sous-vêtements féminins et masculins fait en bonbon. Je rougis aussitôt et fourre la boite rapidement dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, non mais quel couple pervers ces deux là ! Ils auraient pu garder ça pour eux quand même ! Espérant que celui des deux Gryffondor soit plus … utile, je m'attaque au papier cadeau. Il a la forme d'un livre, eux au moins ont été raisonnables. Je me demande bien quel genre de livre ils ont acheté, fantastique ? Policier ? Romantique ?

- Le sexe pour les nuls, je lis à haute voix

C'est une blague c'est ça ? Je ne suis entouré que de personnes qui ne pensent qu'au sexe ou quoi ?

J'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir doucement

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que ces crétins m'ont of…

La fin de ma phrase reste coincée dans ma gorge car je viens de relever complètement la tête et je peux voir Hermione debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, en sous-vêtements noir à dentelle rouge. Bouche bé, le livre me glisse des mains et s'écrase au sol près de mon pied. Mes yeux ne cessent de regarder de bas en haut le corps sublime exposé devant moi.

- Hermione qu'est-ce que …

- Chut Draco, ne dis rien s'il te plait, dit-elle tout en se rapprochant de moi, les joues rouges

Je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite et mes joues rougir lorsqu'elle se poste devant moi, nerveuse et se tripotant les doigts gênée.

- Aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, et je ne savais vraiment pas quoi t'offrir puisque je sais que tu as déjà tout ce que tu veux… puis après avoir réfléchie, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y a une chose que j'ai toujours voulu t'offrir

Elle se met à califourchon sur moi

- Ma virginité, me souffle-t-elle timidement dans l'oreille

Je ne peux pas répondre car elle pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes tout en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Ca y est, après un mois de frustration, je vais enfin passer le cap avec elle. Et aujourd'hui il est hors de question que je la repousse, on est tous les deux prêts à présent, et vu la façon dont elle mordille mes lèvres je n'ai certainement pas envie qu'elle s'arrête. Je mets alors mes mains sur ses hanches et je la prends avec moi pour nous allonger sur le lit, elle au dessus de moi. Elle m'embrasse le cou puis commence à déboutonner petit à petit ma chemise qui se retrouve un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Mes mains passent dans son dos et la caressent avec douceur. Bien vite je veux découvrir ce corps qui me faisait tant envie alors je bascule au dessus d'elle. Ma bouche commence par l'embrasser amoureusement puis descend laissant quelques traces rouges dans les endroits où je m'attardais. Puis je sens deux mains m'arrêter. Je lève les yeux et lui demande avec un regard si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Elle me rassure en caressant mes mains qui sont posées sur sa taille

- Ca te dérange si je mets un peu de musique ? Tu sais pour m'apaiser un peu, enfin tu vois comme c'est ma première fois alors …, s'embrouille-t-elle dans ses explications, nerveuse

- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle, je la rassure en lui offrant un magnifique sourire

Elle me sourit en retour, prends ma baguette situé sur la table de chevet et formule un sort, puis une mélodie s'élève dans ma chambre. C'est une chanson moldue qu'Hermione affectionne particulièrement.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move,  
Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,  
Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am,_

_Some try to hand me money they don't understand,  
I'm not broke... I'm just a broken hearted man,  
I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do,  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you..._

Alors qu'Hermione se détend en entendant la musique commencer, je continue l'exploration du corps de ma magnifique créature. Mes doigts lui prodiguent de douces caresses, puis s'attardent sur ses seins. Mes yeux fixent ces deux formes qui ne demandent qu'à être libérer de leur prison de tissu à mon avis. Je passe mes mains dans son dos, et maladroitement j'essaye de lui dégrafer son soutien gorge, elle a un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres en me voyant me battre avec la fermeture, et ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de grande solitude que je parviens à le lui ôter. Je rougis en apercevant ses seins maintenant dévoilés et mon envie d'elle grandit à chaque seconde qui passe. Je place mes deux mains sur chacun de ces seins et commence à les masser lentement, nous nous habituons petit à petit à ce nouveau contact.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

So I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving.

Ses mains descendent le long de mon corps et s'arrêtent au niveau de ma ceinture. Elle la déboucle et s'attaque maintenant à mon pantalon. Celui-ci rejoint ma chemise au sol. Mes lèvres s'attardent dans son cou et ma main trouve le chemin de sa culotte, elle a des frissons lorsqu'elle se pose sur son intimité à travers le tissu de sa culotte. Je la caresse, sentant son excitation grandir en même temps que la mienne. Ces gémissements atteignent mes oreilles et me rendent heureux. Cela signifie que je lui donne du plaisir, par Merlin je suis si fier de moi. Je baisse sensuellement sa culotte en embrassant ses cuisses sur le passage. Je relève la tête et je vois Hermione toute rouge, sûrement dû au fait qu'elle soit pour la première fois nue devant moi.

- Tu es magnifique, je lui murmure à l'oreille

_Policeman says "son you can't stay here",  
I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year,  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go._

Elle relève ses cuisses et je m'installe entre elles. Elle entoure mon cou de ses bras et m'embrasse passionnément, nos langues enchainent alors un ballet des plus somptueux. Pendant notre échange, je réussis à enlever moi-même mon caleçon. D'habitude pudique, je ne ressens aucune gêne à me retrouver dans mon simple appareil devant elle, tout simplement parce que c'est Hermione qui est avec moi.

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

So I'm not moving…  
I'm not moving.  
I'm not moving…  
I'm not moving.

Elle baisse son regard et aussitôt ses yeux grossirent et ses joues rougirent. On dit souvent que la taille du sexe masculin est proportionnelle à la taille de la personne. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai pour tout le monde, mais dans mon cas ça l'est. Et je crois qu'Hermione vient de prendre peur en voyant mon sexe ou plutôt son volume. C'est vrai que je suis tellement grand et imposant comparé elle qui est petite et frêle. Soudain je doute, et si je lui fais mal avec mon énorme engin ?

_People talk about the guy  
Who's waiting on a girl...  
Oohoohwoo  
There are no holes in his shoes  
But a big hole in his world...  
Hmmmm_

- Ecoute Hermione, si tu veux on peut toujours arrêter, dis-je en faisant un effort considérable, parce qu'au stade où on en était, il serait plus que difficile pour moi de ne pas continuer.

- Non Draco non ! Je suis prête … puis j'en ai tellement envie, fini-elle dans un murmure

Je l'embrasse immédiatement et place mes coudes de chaque côté de sa tête pour ne pas l'écraser pendant l'acte. Je me positionne confortablement entre elle et attends son signal pour commencer.

_And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved,  
And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news,  
And you'll come running to the corner...  
'Cause you'll know it's just for you_

I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved...

D'un hochement de tête Hermione me fait comprendre qu'elle est prête à me recevoir. C'est alors que doucement j'entre en elle. J'y vais lentement, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à ma présence en elle. Mais par Merlin que j'ai envie d'y aller plus fort ! Je fais un effort surhumain pour me contenir de la sorte, mais je préfère d'abord penser au plaisir d'Hermione avant le mien. Ses yeux sont clos et ses mains accrochés à la couverture. J'embrasse son front, ses yeux, son nez, ses joues, sa mâchoire et termine sur ses lèvres pour la calmer. Plus détendue qu'au début, Hermione s'accroche à moi, sa bouche près de mon oreille. C'est donc facilement que je l'entends pousser un gémissement lorsque je déchire son hymen, sa pureté, son innocence et que je me retrouve complètement en elle.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street._

Mes mouvements sont lents, je prends mon temps la regardant soupirer de plaisir à chacun de mes va et viens.

- Hmm Draco, souffle-t-elle au creux de mon oreille

A peine je l'entends prononcer mon prénom de manière si suggestive que mes lèvres trouvent les siennes et mes mouvements de bassin s'accélèrent. Ses mains passent derrière mon dos et colle mon corps au sien. Sa respiration est saccadée et ses gémissements de plus en plus forts. Je m'entends moi-même gémir. Son étroitesse et la douceur de sa peau me rend fou ! C'est si bon d'être en elle, un sentiment de plénitude me traverse. Un orgasme la frappe et quelques minutes plus tard c'est à mon tour d'en avoir un. Je finis par m'écrouler sur elle épuisé.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move._

Je me relève et la regarde amoureusement. Elle me prend la tête et m'embrasse avec toute la tendresse possible. Mon Dieu que cette fille est extraordinaire. Allongé à côté d'elle, je nous couvre et elle s'installe dans mes bras.

- Merci pour cette nuit Hermione, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais m'offrir.

****

**Et voilà le 11e chapitre terminé**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et j'attends vos reviews avec une grande impatience**

**Dans ce chapitre, nos deux amoureux ont franchi un grand pas dans leur relation ! Et il était temps haha x)**

**Pour la chanson, il s'agit de 'The man who can't be moved' de The Script, chanson pour laquelle j'ai eu un coup de foudre**

**Par contre on va dire qu'elle tournait en boucle parce que je ne pense que leur relation sexuelle n'ai duré que 4min LOL**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant**

**Groos Bisouuus**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me voilà de retour … avec beaucoup de retard certes mais bien là :D**

**Comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs – lectrices et tout particulièrement mes revieweuses ! Merci Merci beaucoup de me laisser une review, ça me fait super plaisir et me motive !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Une fan Tro Mdrr : Rien que ton pseudo m'a bien fait sourire x) ! Contente que mon histoire te plaise, eh oui j'ai bien aimé moi aussi ce passage où Draco parle son engin 'énorme'. En tout cas, ta review m'a très plaisir, merci. Bisouus**

**Sara : Salut toi, oh tu sais les garçons tous des pervers haha il suffit de voir les cadeaux que Draco a reçu de leur part x). Ah oui Draco a quand même un beau corps, faut bien qu'il ait quelque chose pour lui de très avantageux ^^. Et oui tu as raison 'le signe' dans le chapitre 9 est bien un clin d'œil à Mr Gad Elmaleh que j'adooore ! Merci pour tes reviews qui me motivent :D Bsx Bsx**

**Une lectrice LOL : Mercii pour ta review ;). Oui oui Draco se vante un peu mais sans le savoir on va dire ^^. Voilà la suite et gros bsx**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Moi Draco Malefoy, Elle Hermione Granger :

Lentement le soleil éclaire ma chambre et je m'éveille au fur et à mesure qu'il se lève. J'essaye de m'étirer mais un poids sur mon torse m'en empêche. Je baisse mon regard, il se pose sur Hermione endormie sur moi et immédiatement les évènements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. Hermione et moi avons enfin fait l'amour. D'accord ce n'était pas aussi spectaculaire que dans mes rêves mais je trouve que pour une première fois, on s'est plutôt bien débrouillés. Hermione remue légèrement, finit par ouvrir les yeux et me regarde. Elle rougit aussitôt en se remémorant notre nuit. Je lui caresse son dos et lui fait un beau sourire

- Je… je ne t'ai pas trop déçue ? me demande-t-elle mal à l'aise

- Bien sûr que non ! je la rassure, mais je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal dis-moi ?

- Si … mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ça arrive à toutes les filles. Puis il fallait bien qu'on le fasse un jour

- Oui mais …

- En plus je te suis reconnaissante de ne pas avoir été brusque avec moi, tu étais si attentionné hier, merci Draco

Je l'embrasse et elle répond au baiser avec ardeur. Elle se retrouve sur moi, son corps nu collé au mien. J'adore les câlins matinaux ! Sa tête se retrouve dans mon cou et mes mains parcourent la chute de ses reins. Mon érection ne tarde pas à arriver et je la pousse sur le côté. Honteux d'être si vite excité je cours dans la salle de bain pour ne pas qu'elle voit mon envie d'elle.

- Draco ça va ?

- Oui oui, je prends juste une douche

- D'accord

L'eau froide coule sur mon corps qui se détend à mon plus grand bonheur. Je sors et Hermione va également faire sa toilette. Toute propre elle ressort et on se dirige vers la Grande Salle main dans la main pour prendre notre petit déjeuner.

- Félicitation vous deux, nous sort un élève de 7eme année

Quoi ?! Il sait pour hier soir ?! Mais c'est pas possible ! On a été discret … non ?

- Vous êtes superbes, dit cette fois-ci une fille de 6eme année

- Très jolie photos

Des photos ?! On nous a pris en photos dans ma chambre ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Qui et comment ? Des tas de compliments nous sont donnés par plusieurs élèves et les questions se multiplient dans ma tête.

- Mais de quoi ils parlent ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répond Hermione aussi perdue que moi

On arrive à la Grande Salle et Ginny nous fait signe avec un grand sourire. On la rejoint, elle est accompagnée de Blaise. Hermione s'assoit à côté d'elle et je m'installe à ces côtés

- Alors comment ça s'est passé hier soir ? demande la rousse curieuse

- Ben bien je dirais, je réponds gêné

- Vous avez eu des problèmes ?

- Ginny ! C'est privé ! dit Hermione rouge

- Ouais c'est ça, de toute façon je sais que tu me raconteras tout quand on sera seule, assure-t-elle en souriant

Je vois le regard de Blaise posé sur moi et qui espère silencieusement la même chose. Bon oui je lui en parlerai mais je ne lui donnerai pas tous les détails, je ne suis pas comme ces filles qui ont tout le temps besoin de TOUT raconter à leurs amies. Pas question que je lui décrive le corps de mon Hermione ! Arrive alors les deux Gryffondors qui courent vers nous.

- Vous allez l'air fatigués vous deux. Vous avez dû bien vous amuser hier soir, commence Potter en s'asseyant, visiblement il avait attendu impatiemment ce moment où il pourrait nous poser des questions sur notre nuit avec Hermione

- Mais non Harry, tu sais très bien que la première fois n'est jamais la plus agréable, rétorque Weasley

- Oui c'est vrai. En plus vu la taille de Draco je suis sûr qu'il a du lui faire mal avec son énorme engin hahaha, de toute façon maintenant ils auront pleins occasions pour s'exercer davantage, rajoute Blaise en rigolant.

- Je sens qu'on ne verra plus beaucoup Hermione au dortoir, continue le brun à la cicatrice

- Les garçons, ça suffit ! gronde Hermione, mais ils sont bien décidé à continuer de nous embêter

- Déjà qu'on ne te voyait pas beaucoup Hermione, toujours à la bibliothèque mais si en plus tu dois satisfaire les besoins de ton amoureux, alors là on ne pourra plus te voir du tout

- Harry tu devrais apprendre à te taire !

- Sinon Malefoy, elle comment Hermione toute nue ? Tu imagines le nombre de gars qui tuerait pour avoir la chance de faire l'amour avec elle

- Hermione est très belle toute nue si tu veux savoir et je suis le seul qui ait le droit de la voir dans cette tenue, dis-je en espérant qu'ils arrêtent avec leurs questions

- Wouuuh intéressant, qui te dit qu'il y en aura pas d'autres hein ? me demande le roux

- Tais-toi Ron ! Draco est le seul et restera le seul à pouvoir me faire l'amour, me rassure Hermione avant de me prendre le bras

- Hm hm en fait vous avez vu la Gazette ce matin ? demande Ginny pour changer de sujet

- Non pourquoi ? s'intéresse ce curieux de Potter

- Voilà pourquoi !

Elle nous montre le journal et on voit en première page la photo d'Hermione et moi prise la veille lors du bal.

' _Comme chaque année, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard organise avant chaque vacance de Noël un bal attendu avec impatience par ces élèves. Et pour cause, ce bal est une occasion pour faire la fête et s'amuser, d'autant plus que tout est parfaitement organisé et les décors sont tout simplement somptueux. Tous les élèves présents se lâchent et sont superbement habillés […] Le photographe de la soirée a comme d'habitude élu le plus beau couple de la soirée. Cette année, les deux heureux gagnants sont Hermione Granger, une très jolie et intelligente jeune fille connue dans son école pour sa gentillesse et sa beauté et Draco Malefoy, garçon de très bonne famille qui a fait sensation au bal, lui d'habitude si discret. En effet avec une si belle photo, le couple mérite bien leur titre. Félicitations aux deux gagnants ! […]'_

- Je rêve où on est en première page de la gazette des sorciers et élu le plus beau couple de la soirée ? je demande encore sous le choc, relisant une deuxième fois l'article

- Oui, bande de chanceux va ! nous envie la rousse

- Draco ça va ? demande Hermione en me regardant d'un œil inquiet, alors que mon visage se décompose

Non ça ne va pas ! Mes parents achètent tous les jours la gazette du sorcier. Et ils vont à coup sûr tomber dessus… C'est alors qu'un cri d'hibou s'élève, je relève immédiatement la tête et constate avec horreur que c'est le mien. Il passe au dessus de moi et j'attrape la lettre qu'il transportait. Je reconnais aussitôt l'écriture de ma mère. Je commence alors à paniquer.

- Elle vient de qui ? demande Hermione tout en regardant la lettre

- De mes parents, je réponds paniqué, je … je vous laisse

- Tu ne la lis pas ? s'intéresse Blaise

- Pas devant vous

- Je viens avec toi, commence Hermione en me prenant la main

- Je ne préfère pas Hermione, désolé, je lui dis mal à l'aise

Je retire alors ma main et m'isole dans un coin du château. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle la lise en même temps que moi, qui sais ce que mes parents auraient pu dire comme stupidité ? Ils sont tellement spéciaux. Tremblant, j'ouvre la lettre et commence ma lecture.

_« Mon cher petit Draco adoré,_

_Ton père et moi avons eu ce matin, la grande surprise de te voir en couverture de la Gazette des Sorciers. Imagine notre étonnement de te voir non seulement participer à un bal, toi qui râle à chaque fois qu'on en organise un, mais qu'en plus de cela tu es accompagné d'une magnifique jeune fille. Ton père est encore sous choc de la beauté de ta cavalière et de la tienne également, quelle transformation mon Draco chéri ! C'est tellement rare que tu quittes tes lunettes et que tu prennes soin de ton physique, tu es devenu un si beau jeune homme mon poussin. _

_Figure-toi que dès que ton père eut fini de lire l'article te concernant, a immédiatement fait des recherches sur cette jeune fille. Je te vois déjà paniqué à l'idée que l'on soit contre le fait que tu t'affiches avec une fille d'ascendance moldu mais pas du tout mon chéri. Lucius et moi sommes plus qu'heureux que tu t'intéresses enfin au sexe opposé peu importe ces origines. De plus elle semble particulièrement idéal, intelligente, jolie et j'en suis sûre très intéressante pour que tu décides d'aller au Bal avec elle._

_Ton père ainsi que moi sommes désireux de rencontrer ta nouvelle amie. Nous souhaitons donc que tu l'invites à passer ces vacances de Noël avec nous au manoir. Et dans ton intérêt, j'espère que la réponse à ma lettre sera positive._

_Sur ce je te laisse et j'attends avec impatience ton retour et l'arrivée de cette Hermione Granger_

_Ta maman qui t'aime très fort »_

Je déglutis. Mes parents veulent rencontrer Hermione… Je ne doute pas qu'ils l'adoreront puisqu'elle est tout simplement la fille idéale. Mais mes parents sont tellement extravagants que j'ai peur qu'ils me couvrent de honte devant mon Hermione. Surtout ma mère qui est très maman poule et qui se mêle toujours de mes affaires. Je suis sûr et certain que je vais me retrouver dans des situations très embarrassantes avec eux dans les parages. Mais je n'ose imaginer ceux qu'ils me feront si je rentre seul sans avoir emmener Hermione. Ma mère serait capable de venir la chercher elle-même à Poudlard… puis de toute façon il faudra bien qu'un jour je la présente à mes parents.

Je retourne dans la Grande Salle et remarque sur le chemin que beaucoup d'élèves sont déjà prêts à rentrer chez eux pour les vacances. Certains des valises à la main disant au revoir à leurs amis et d'autres accompagnés de leurs parents qui étaient venu directement les chercher. Je vois mes amis à table et les rejoint lentement, réfléchissant à comment inviter Hermione chez moi. Je m'assois près d'elle mais celle-ci s'éloigne de moi en m'ignorant.

- Il y a problème ? je demande sans comprendre

- Hermione est vexée que tu n'ais pas voulu qu'elle t'accompagne, réponds Ginny à la place de sa meilleure amie

- Hermione je suis désolée mais ….

Elle tourne la tête montrant clairement qu'elle ne veut pas m'entendre. Les autres zigotos font comme ci de rien n'était, continuant de manger et de papoter, mais je peux clairement voir qu'ils suivent attentivement notre discussion. Bon comment je suis censé l'inviter si elle me fait la tête ? Allez autant mieux lui dire directement et rapidement, ce sera plus facile.

- ?

Mes amis ont arrêté leur activité et me regardent bizarrement, j'ai parlé tellement vite qu'ils n'ont absolument rien compris à ce que je racontais, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Quant à Hermione elle se retourne vers moi, des étoiles dans les yeux

- Tu me demandes si je veux passer mes vacances chez toi ?

Et c'est à son tour d'être scruté bizarrement par nos amis, étonnés qu'elle ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce que j'ai dit.

- Oui enfin si tu en a envies

- Bien sûr ! J'adorerais ça ! s'écrit-elle plus qu'enthousiaste, puis elle se lance dans mes bras tout en frottant sa tête contre mon buste, sa colère définitivement oubliée

- Génial, j'envoie toute suite une lettre à mes parents pour les prévenir

- D'accord

Puis me rappelant qu'elle s'était fâchée tout à l'heure lorsque je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle me suive, je lui propose de venir m'aider à écrire ma réponse. Ravie, elle attrape la main que je lui tends et on se rend dans ma chambre. Elle s'allonge sur mon lit et je m'installe à mon bureau sortant un parchemin et ma plume.

- J'ai hâte de rencontrer tes parents, j'espère qu'ils m'apprécieront, me dit-elle tout en fixant le plafond pensive

- J'en suis sûr, il te suffit juste de rester toi-même et ils t'adoreront, je la rassure

- Ca rend notre relation plus officielle non ? me demande-t-elle les joues rouges

- Je suppose oui, puis il faudra que je me présente à tes parents aussi

- Oh oui ! Tu vas à coup sûr leur plaire

Ma lettre terminée, je la donne à mon hibou qui s'envole aussitôt. Puis je rejoins Hermione sur le lit et l'embrasse sur tout le visage ce qui la fait rire. Puis je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort contre moi. On ne parle pas, on profite juste de la présence de l'autre.

Le jour du départ est arrivé. Je boucle ma valise et rejoint Hermione à l'entrée de l'école. Elle s'est bien habillée et elle est toute excitée. Par contre moi, je redoute un peu ce moment.

- Prête ma belle ?

- Plus que prête oui, répond-elle souriante

On se rend dans mon manoir grâce à la poudre de cheminette. J'arrive le premier et peu de seconde après Hermione apparait derrière moi. On se retrouve dans mon immense salon décoré par ma mère. Hermione est émerveillée par la pièce. Mes parents ont dû nous entendre arriver et je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus vite lorsque j'entends des pas qui se rapprochent à grande vitesse. La porte s'ouvre alors sur ma mère vêtue d'une longue robe du style classique.

- Draco, mon chéri nous t'attendions avec impatience, me dit-elle en me serrant affreusement fort dans ses bras

- Maman, tu m'étouffes ! j'articule difficilement alors qu'elle écrase mes poumons

Elle se sépare de moi et fixe Hermione de haut en bas en l'analysant

- Elle est adoraaaaaable cette enfant ! crie-t-elle enthousiaste en étreignant Hermione qui ne savait plus quoi faire

- Maman arrête ! Tu vas lui faire peur, je m'écris en voyant Hermione la tête écrasée contre l'opulente poitrine de ma mère

Elle lâche enfin Hermione, pour mon plus grand bonheur

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un tombeur mon petit Draco !

- Mais pas du tout je …

- Bon retour parmi nous mon fils, dit une voix derrière nous que je reconnais comme être celle de mon père

- Bonjour père

- Voici donc la fameuse Hermione Granger, eh bien elle est encore plus jolie qu'en photo

- Merci beaucoup Mr Malefoy, répond timidement Hermione, impressionnée par mon père

- Tu peux m'appeler Lucius

- Oui, pas de chichi ici Hermione, tu fais comme chez toi

- On aimerait bien ranger nos affaires si possible, je fais remarquer

- Bien sûr mon poussin, faites faites, répond ma mère

Mon Dieu pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle me donne des surnoms débiles ? En plus devant Hermione, c'est la honte. J'ai tout de même 18 ans, je ne suis plus un petit garçon.

- Mais descendez vite, j'ai un tas de questions à poser à Hermione, ajoute ma mère

Je prends Hermione par la main et l'emmène dans ma chambre. Nos valises s'y trouvaient déjà, emmenées par des elfes de maison.

- Je dors dans ta chambre ? me questionne-t-elle

- Oui, un problème ? On a l'habitude de dormir ensemble non ?

- Oui … mais ça ne dérange pas tes parents de nous laisser dormir dans la même chambre ?

- Tu parles, ils sont super contents que j'invite une fille à la maison, ils attendaient ça depuis longtemps.

Puis je suis sûr que si j'avais installé Hermione dans une autre chambre, ils auraient insisté pour qu'elle vienne partager la mienne, utilisant mille excuses du genre 'tu sais Hermione, Draco ne te sautera pas dessus, il a été bien élevé' ou sinon 'Hermione tu dois dormir avec Draco, il a peur tout seul dans le noir' … Ils seraient vraiment prêts à raconter n'importe quoi.

- Je suis la première fille à entrer dans ta chambre alors ?

- Oui, à part ma mère

- Eh bien quel honneur

D'un coup de baguette je fais de la place dans mon placard pour qu'Hermione puisse y ranger ses affaires. Je dois avouer que ça fait bizarre de voir Hermione dans ma chambre. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour la Hermione Granger pose les pieds dans ma chambre. Alors qu'elle était dos à moi rangeant son linge, je l'enlace et embrasse sa nuque. Elle se retourne et passe ses bras derrière ma nuque en la caressant. Elle me tend ses lèvres que je capture sans plus attendre. On se sépare subitement lorsqu'on entend quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

- Vous avez fini les enfants ? demande ma mère en ouvrant la porte

- On arrive, deux minutes, je réponds agacé

- Très bien

Elle sort et referme ma porte.

- Tes parents ont l'air gentils, me sort Hermione

- Tu plaisantes ? Ils sont étouffants oui, il faut toujours qu'ils gardent un œil sur moi, plus parents poules je ne connais pas.

- Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, c'est mignon

- Je n'ai plus 10 ans et je peux très bien me débrouiller seul maintenant

- Mais oui mon petit Draco adoré, me répond-elle avec un sourire moqueur

- Hermione ! Tu as lu ma lettre ! je m'écris en me rendant compte qu'elle reprend exactement les même mots que ceux de ma mère dans la lettre qu'elle m'avait envoyée

Elle secoue négativement avec un air innocent, trop innocent d'ailleurs… Je saute sur elle et on finit par terre. Commence alors une horrible torture de chatouille pour elle.

- Non, Draco arrête s'il te plait, j'en peux plus, réussit-elle à articulet entre ses rires

Mes chatouilles se transforment en caresses et elle frémit sous mes mains. Bon sang j'ai envie d'elle. Je m'apprête à lui donner un baiser quand une fois de plus ma mère fait irruption dans ma chambre, nous découvrant dans une position embarrassante, moi à cheval sur Hermione et sur le point de l'embrasser.

- Draco, tu lui feras des gâteries plus tard, le thé est servi, dit-elle en se rapprochant de nous, pas le moins du monde gênée

Elle me pousse alors et prends Hermione par la main l'entrainant à sa suite et me plantant dans ma chambre les fesses au sol. Non mais je rêve ! Je me relève aussitôt et les rattrape facilement. On s'installe sur la terrasse où un encas avait été servi. Ma mère prend place à côté d'Hermione, ce qui m'énerve. Pourquoi elle a besoin d'être collante comme ça ? C'est moi le petit ami d'Hermione, pas elle à ce que je sache donc c'est à moi que reviens cette place.

- Vu la position dans laquelle je vous ai trouvé avec mon fils, vous êtes très proche de lui n'est-ce pas ? questionne ma mère

- Euh … oui, émet d'une petite voix Hermione

- Eh bien je dois dire que mon fils à du goût, un digne Malefoy, ajoute mon père

- De toute façon je ne suis pas avec elle pour son physique, j'interviens

Mais mes parents m'ignorent complètement, trop occupés à harceler Hermione de questions. Elle est leur centre d'attention et répond aux questions, souriante.

- Et dis-moi Hermione, est-ce que mon fils est toujours puceau ? demande alors ma mère le plus naturellement possible, avant de boire une gorgée de thé

Je recrache le thé que j'avais en bouche alors que mon père se redresse sur sa chaise, intéressé par la réponse d'Hermione.

- Euh eh bien, en fait … balbutie Hermione

- Mais ça ne vous regarde pas ! C'est ma privée à moi et à Hermione ! je m'offusque

- Ne fais pas ton timide mon choupinet, et puis j'ai bien le droit de savoir si tu es sexuellement actif non ?

- Non non non et non ! je refuse toujours

Elle se retourne alors vers Hermione et fait une tête de chien battu. Par Merlin Hermione est trop gentille pour résister.

- On l'a fait une fois … avoue d'une toute petite voix Hermione

- Merveilleux ! s'écrie ma mère

- Enfin mon fils est un homme maintenant, continue mon père fier

Je fusille du regard Hermione qui détourne la tête honteuse

- Si mon fils s'y prend mal, tu me le dit ma petite Hermione, je vais lui enseigner ce qu'il faut faire pour donner du plaisir à une femme

- Bon Dieu maman, on n'a pas besoin de ton aide pour ce genre de choses

- Ou sinon tu pourrais demander des conseils à ton père Draco, il est très doué, oooh si tu savais …

- Non ça va, je ne veux surtout pas savoir ! je la coupe, écœuré par ce qu'elle pourrait dire. Ce que font mes parents dans leur chambre ne m'intéresse absolument pas !

Et voilà, les vacances commencent bien. Avoir une discussion sur le sexe avec mes parents et ma copine est l'une des pires choses qui pouvait m'arriver.

- Moi je trouve que Draco se débrouille plutôt bien, ajoute Hermione pensive

Je rougis à sa remarque et ma mère tique.

- Ah oui ? Raconte-moi

- Ben il est tendre, doux …

- Hermione s'il te plait, ne continue pas. Cette discussion devient humiliante pour moi, je l'interromps

Elle acquiesce et ma mère fronce des sourcils, déçue de ne pas savoir la suite. Je me lève et tend ma main vers Hermione qui me regarde surprise

- Je vais te faire visiter

- D'accord

Ma main dans la sienne, elle s'excuse auprès de mes parents et marche à mes côtés.

- Ne cède surtout pas aux caprices de mes parents. Si tu n'as pas envie de faire ce qu'ils veulent, tu ne le fais pas ok ?

- Mais oui

- Allez, on commence par la cuisine, dis-je en empruntant un couloir

Je lui montre toutes les pièces de la maison ce qui nous prend pas mal de temps, entre les longs couloirs, l'important nombre de pièces et les différents escaliers. A chaque porte que j'ouvre Hermione s'extasie.

- Je n'ai jamais vu une maison aussi grande et jolie que la tienne, affirme Hermione émerveillée

- Merci ma belle

Elle sourit et je la pousse dans la pièce situé derrière elle, une salle de bain. Son air d'enfant au visage éclairé par l'émerveillement me fait complètement fondre. Je referme la porte derrière moi et n'oublie pas de la verrouiller surtout avec ma mère dans les parages. Hermione se met sur la pointe des pieds et effleure mes lèvres. Je la tiens au creux de ses reins et la rapproche de moi. On enchaine baiser sur baiser et câlin sur câlin.

- Tes parents doivent nous attendre … souffle Hermione les lèvres gonflées

- On s'en fiche des mes parents

- Mais …

- Oublie-les, je lui murmure à l'oreille avant de reprendre ses lèvres sensuellement

Si nous on peut oublier mes parents, eux c'est une autre histoire…

- Draco tu es là dedans ? crie ma mère de l'autre côté de la porte en la frappant

Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'étais sûr qu'on n'aurait aucune intimité dans mon manoir.

- Non, je réponds excédé priant pour qu'elle parte

- Ok je vais aller voir ailleurs alors…

Ses pas s'éloignent mais par malheur reviennent rapidement

- Non mais quelle idiote, s'insulte elle-même ma mère. Bien sûr que tu es là dedans Draco, sors de là, je veux passer du temps avec ma belle fille !

Ma petite amie rougit au nom que ma mère a utilisé pour la qualifier. Je râle et ouvre la porte pour faire face à ma mère, le regard mauvais. Pas le moins du monde intimidée, elle nous entraine avec elle dans le salon.

- Ah vous voilà enfin, s'exclame mon père avec une tasse à la main. Cissa tu leur as annoncé la bonne nouvelle ?

- Non pas encore, j'allais le faire

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande anxieux de ce qu'ils ont pu encore préparé

- Ton père et moi avons décidé d'organiser une petite fête pour présenter Hermione à la famille

- Alors ça non, c'est hors de question !

- Ce sera une bonne leçon pour tes cousins qui se sont toujours moqué de toi, de voir que maintenant tu as une magnifique petite amie. Tu n'as pas envie de leur clouer le bec ? argumente calmement mon père

- Pas question que j'utilise Hermione pour une vengeance qui n'en vaut pas la peine !

Ok excuse minable. Bien entendu que j'ai envie de les rabaisser ces avortons qui ont passé leur vie à se foutre de moi. Ils seront à coup sûr sur le cul en voyant ma jolie Hermione … mais le problème c'est qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à la draguer que je sois là ou pas. Je les connais trop bien ces misérables ! Et vu qu'ils ont pas mal du succès avec les filles, je n'ai pas envie qu'Hermione les préfère à moi, alors ça je ne l'accepterai pas !

- S'ils ont osé se moquer de Draco, moi je suis d'accord pour leur cloué le bec, intervient Hermione

- Parfait ! Merci beaucoup Hermione, ma mère l'embrasse sur la joue

- Mais Hermione, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, j'essaye de la convaincre

- Au contraire et puis je serais ravie de rencontrer d'autres membres de ta famille

Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse au coin des lèvres, sous les yeux de mes parents qui ne ratent pas une miette, pas encore habitué à voir une fille affectueuse avec moi

- Ne t'en fais pas Draco, ce sera une toute petite fête, en comité restreint

- Bon très bien dans ce cas, je capitule

Ma mère saute de joie et retourne dans sa chambre pour commencer à écrire les invitations. Quant à mon père il s'absente quelques heures pour aller au ministère. Enfin un peu de temps pour souffler

- On va prendre une douche ? me demande ma brune

- Ensemble ?

- Ensemble, conclut-elle

On arrive dans ma chambre qui est relié par une porte à ma salle de bain. D'accord Hermione et moi on a déjà fait l'amour mais par contre on a jamais prit de douche ensemble. On s'est déjà vu nus mais bon on était dans le noir et les couvertures nous cachaient un peu. Alors imaginez à la lumière et rien que de l'eau qui pourrait nous cacher, soit rien ! C'est la honte et en plus je risque d'avoir de nouveau envie d'elle et donc une érection …

- Draco, tu viens ?

- J'arrive

Hermione est déjà dans la salle de bain. Je prends une bouffée d'air et rentre à mon tour. Elle est dos à moi et vient juste de retirer son soutien gorge, très beau dos soi dit en passant. Je retiens ma respiration lorsqu'elle fait descende sa culotte le long de ses jambes, puis entre dans la cabine de douche en me souriant. L'eau se met à couler et je me décide à la rejoindre. Je n'ai pas à avoir honte, Hermione ne se moquerait pas de moi, tant pis si une érection me prend. J'ouvre la porte de la douche et entre à mon tour. Hermione est déjà complètement mouillée et semblait m'attendre. Mes yeux louchent sur tout son corps, ce qui la fait rougir. Je passe sous l'eau à mon tour alors qu'elle se savonne. Mes yeux scrutent ses moindre faits et gestes ainsi que chaque mouvement de son corps. Elle ne se rend sans doute pas compte de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Pour calmer mes ardeurs, je fais couler davantage d'eau froide sur mon corps

- Draco, c'est froid, s'exclame Hermione

- Désolé, je m'excuse en remettant l'eau à sa température normale

Hermione s'approche de moi et pose le savon sur mon torse. Je baisse mon regard sur elle pendant qu'elle commence à faire passer ses mains et le savon sur mon corps pour me laver. Ma respiration devient plus bruyante au fil des minutes puis Hermione s'arrête d'un coup.

- C'est bon, je vais le faire ici, je lui dis en lui prenant le savon des mains

Elle n'avait pas osé savonner mon entre jambe encore intimidé par le sexe masculin, qui en plus se trouve être en érection. Oh ça va ! C'est normal d'en avoir une quand on se trouve nu avec la fille de nos rêves dans la douche. C'est le fantasme de tout mâle qui se respecte.

- Draco ?

- Hm ?

- Je … enfin … j'ai …, bégaye-t-elle

- Tu as quoi ?

- Ben …, continue-t-elle tout en se collant en moi et en effleurant mon torse avec petits doigts fins, tu vois quoi

Elle me tire sous l'eau avec elle pour nous débarrasser du savon et s'accroche à mon cou avant de m'embrasser passionnément. Si je comprends bien, elle a envie de moi. Je la plaque contre la paroi de la douche, la soulève et elle enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Bon Dieu ! C'est exactement comme dans mes rêves. De doux gémissements sortent de ces lèvres et un grognement rauque sort des miennes lorsque je sens nos bas ventres se frotter. Ses doigts passent dans mes cheveux mouillés et ses lèvres se perdent dans mon cou me procurant mille baisers. J'entre alors en elle. Elle s'accroche encore plus à moi et bouge ses hanches de manière suggestive. J'accompagne ses mouvements avec mes vas et viens. Elle gémit de plaisir contre mon oreille alors que je vais de plus en plus vite. Par Merlin, c'est trop bon, je n'avais jamais pensé que le sexe était si extra ! Franchement j'aurais du le faire plus tôt. Après avoir tous les deux étaient satisfaits, elle reste dans mes bras haletante, et mon cœur reprend difficilement une rythme normal. Elle repose ses pieds au sol mais je la garde dans mes bras, car elle a dû mal à tenir debout. Je caresse son visage et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle se laisse faire à cette douce caresse après cet effort.

J'arrive pas à le croire ! Je viens de faire l'amour avec Hermione dans une douche… et debout en plus ! Si un jour on m'avait dit que ça arriverait, je ne l'aurais jamais cru… N'empêche c'est avec plaisir que je recommencerai.

On s'habille et on descend dans la salle à manger. Je passe un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et la colle à moi, c'est aux anges qu'elle passe à son tour son bras autour de ma taille. Mes parents nous attendent assis à table, et leurs visages s'illuminent lorsqu'ils nous voient arriver collés ensemble et souriants.

- Vous avez passé un bon moment on dirait, sort mon père

- Asseyez-vous les enfants, le diner va arriver

Je vois bien que mes parents sont ravis de me voir heureux avec Hermione. Le diner est amené par des elfes de maison et on mange dans la bonne humeur en discutant, mes parents ne se gênant pas comme d'habitude pour poser des questions personnelles à Hermione. Ca fait à peine une journée qu'Hermione est là et mes parents l'adorent déjà. Avant d'aller dormir, ma mère donne un bisou sur le front de ma copine et nous souhaite bonne nuit. On se rend dans ma chambre et Hermione s'étend sur mon lit fatiguée. Notre effort de cet après midi a dû l'épuiser, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas habituée à faire du sport alors que moi je suis plutôt endurant grâce au Quidditch. Elle s'endort rapidement et je la rejoins en nous couvrant. Je ferme les yeux en prenant Hermione dans mes bras et m'endort à mon tour.

Le lendemain, je tâte à côté de moi et me relève d'un coup, pas d'Hermione en vue. Oh non ! La folie de mes parents l'aurait fait fuir ? Pris de peur, je cours en caleçon au rez de chaussée croisant quelques elfes de maison que j'ai du certainement choqué

- Mais enfin Draco, où cours-tu vêtu de la sorte ?

Ma mère est devant moi assise à table prenant son petit déjeuner et me regarde surprise

- Où est Hermione ? je demande paniqué

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre, que je remarque qu'Hermione est également assise à table. Elle me regarde aussi surprise que ma mère. Ok là j'ai l'air d'un parfait imbécile.

- Ta chérie est là, nul besoin de courir partout en caleçon à sa recherche dès qu'elle n'est plus dans ton champ vision

- Hm non ce n'est pas ça … hum je vais m'habiller, je balbutie mal à l'aise

- Oui dépêche-toi et viens goûter aux délicieux plats qu'Hermione a préparé ce matin, déclare ma mère en se servant une crêpe

Après quelques minutes, je retourne dans la salle à manger, embrasse Hermione et ma mère, enfin sur la joue pour elle évidemment et je prends place à côté de ma petite amie. Je prends une crêpe et la tartine de nutella, pâte à tartiner moldu dont ma mère est tombée amoureuse. Hermione avait également préparé des œufs et des saucisses. Je félicite Hermione sur ces talents culinaires.

- Tu as trouvé la femme parfaite Draco, Hermione a vraiment tout pour elle, dit dans un sourire ma mère

- Mais non Narcissa, je ne suis pas parfaite voyons, rougit Hermione

- Oui, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir Hermione

Elle rougit davantage et balbutie un petit 'merci'.

- La fête est prévue dans 3 jours, nous informe ma mère, le temps des préparations

- Préparations ? Je croyais que c'était une petite fête, je demande suspicieux

- Oh juste 2, 3 petits trucs à régler. Pas grand-chose je t'assure

- Bon si tu le dis

- Il fait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui et si vous alliez vous promenez dans la clairière ? propose soudainement ma mère pour changer de sujet

- Bonne idée

Après avoir mangé, ma mère me tend un panier contenant un pique nique pour Hermione et moi. Dans une main le panier et dans l'autre la main d'Hermione, je me dirige vers la clairière, un petit coin tranquille à 15 minutes de marche de mon manoir.

- Tu as bien dormi ? je demande pour engager la conversation

- Toujours avec toi, sourit-elle en resserrant sa main dans la mienne

- Tu t'es levé tôt ce matin, je remarque

- Oui, j'avais envie de faire plaisir à ta famille en préparant le petit déjeuner

- Tu n'étais pas obligé … j'ai paniqué quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans le lit ce matin tu sais

- J'avais remarqué oui … j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance ! dit-elle d'un ton dur

- Si ! Bien sûr que si ma puce, mais c'est juste que …

- Que quoi ? s'énerve-t-elle en se postant devant moi, lâchant ma main

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu t'intéresse à moi, toi qui es si incroyable. Alors j'ai peur qu'un jour tu te rends compte que finalement tu as eu tort de te mettre avec quelqu'un comme moi …. En plus tu viens de rencontrer mes parents, ils sont si bizarres que je comprendrai que tu veuilles me quitter, même moi si je pouvais je me quitterai …

Je m'embrouille totalement et je raconte n'importe quoi ! Je ferais mieux de me taire des fois ! Ah elle se rapproche de moi… merde elle va me frapper vu la main qu'elle vient de lever.

- Draco, je t'aime et ça depuis bien avant que l'on se mette ensemble. Je comprends que tu ais peur, même moi je suis effrayée à l'idée qu'un jour tu puisses me quitter. Mais dans mon cas, sache que s'il faut que je te répète tous les jours que je t'aime pour te rassurer sur mes sentiments pour toi, alors je le ferai d'accord ? prononce-t-elle d'une voix douce en prenant mon visage dans ses mains

- Oui … merci, je lui réponds contre ses lèvres avant de lui voler un baiser

Je me sens tout à coup plus léger. Puis on reprend notre route pour arriver à destination. Une grande étendue verte où s'aventure un ruisseau d'eau étincelant à la lumière du soleil. Des fleurs se courbent face au vent et les arbres laissent s'échapper quelques feuilles de leurs branches. J'aperçois un coin d'ombre sous un chêne. C'est arrivé sous l'arbre que je me rends compte qu'Hermione ne me suit plus totalement ébloui par la beauté du paysage.

- Hermione ? Ouuuuouuuuuuouuuuuouuuu, j'essaye de la sortir de ses pensées mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Elle redescend sur terre, crie lorsqu'elle aperçoit la proximité de mon visage et voulant trop rapidement reculée, trébuche et tombe sur ses fesses.

- Draco ! Tu m'as fait peur ! s'écrie-t-elle

- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre, je réponds vexé

- Non c'est pas ça, mais je sors de ma rêverie et je tombe sur deux yeux grands ouverts qui me fixe à deux centimètres de moi

Je me retourne, feignant d'être fâché et elle se relève aussitôt pour s'accrocher à mon bras.

- Deux magnifiques yeux gris, se rattrape-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur mon bras

- Tu sais rapidement te faire pardonner toi

- Je sais utiliser mes qualités à mon avantage

- Manipulatrice

- Même pas d'abord, rétorque-t-elle en tirant la langue

Puis elle me lâche et passe ses mains sur son postérieur pour le masser doucement. J'avale difficilement ma salive ne quittant pas des yeux ses fesses

- Je me suis fait mal aux fesses en tombant, fit-elle avec une grimace de douleur

- Tu veux que je te les masse peut-être ? je propose le plus innocemment possible

- Draco Malefoy tu n'es qu'un pervers ! réplique-t-elle amusée

- Allez s'il te plait, tu sais très bien que je les adore, j'insiste

- Enfin Draco, on est dans un endroit public !

- Personne ne vient jamais ici, je tente

- Non et non … pas la peine de faire cette tête là, je ne cèderai pas ! affirme Hermione en marchant vers l'arbre puis elle se retourne vers moi et fond en voyant ma tête triste. Tu es vraiment pas possible Draco ! Tu as juste une minute et pas une de plus !

Niark niark ! Je suis trop fort. Pour ne pas perdre une seule seconde, je m'élance vers elle et la tiens dans mes bras. Je passe mes bras derrière elle et fait glisser lentement mes mains le long de son dos pour atteindre son postérieur. Mes pulsions deviennent de plus en plus malsaines j'ai l'impression… mais j'ai une excuse ! Je suis un homme. Je commence alors à les masser doucement tandis qu'Hermione cache son visage dans mon T-shirt pour ne pas me montrer ses joues rouges.

- Regarde maman ! Il touche les fesses de la madame ! s'écrie un petit garçon en nous pointant du doigt

On se sépare rapidement alors que la mère du garçonnet nous regarde choquée. Sale gosse !

- Culottés ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui ! réplique la mère avant de prendre la main de son fiston et de partir en commençant sa morale avec l'habituel « A mon époque… »

Je sens alors le regard brulant d'Hermione sur moi

- Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait personne

- Mais il n'y a jamais personne d'habitude. Je te jure ! Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il aurait des gens aujourd'hui

- J'ai honte …

- Mais non faut pas Hermione, allez viens je vais te réconforter, j'essaye en tendant mes bras dans sa direction

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer, s'indigne-t-elle

- Je tiens tout de même à préciser que je n'ai pas gaspillé ma minute, j'étais à 42 secondes, je réplique

- Ooh pour 18 secondes…

- Oui et je les réclame ces 18 secondes !

- Chez toi alors, finit-elle en regagnant l'arbre

Tss stupide gosse ! S'il n'était pas intervenu, je suis sûr que j'aurais réussi à convaincre Hermione d'aller un tout petit peu plus loin. Je m'assois à côté d'elle sur la nappe qu'elle avait installée. On grignote tout en parlant de tout et de rien profitant de la vue du paysage. Hermione tape sur ses jambes pour m'inviter à y allonger ma tête, ce que je fais sans tarder. Je me sens tellement bien installé sur elle, à l'ombre, ses mains caressant mes cheveux et le vent nous rafraichissons. Je ferme mes yeux et tombe dans un sommeil profond sans m'en rendre compte. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que j'émerge lentement.

- La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée ? me demande une voix douce

- Qui ça ? je demande sans savoir qui est cette « belle au bois dormant »

- C'est une princesse d'un conte moldu

- Oh je vois. Tu as fait quoi pendant que je dormais ? je m'intéresse en me relevant

- Lire

- Hm

Je retire le livre de ses mains et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tu veux rentrer maintenant ? Il commence à se faire tard, je fais remarquer

Elle acquiesce, on remballe tout et on rentre à mon manoir. Bizarrement ma mère est à l'entrée et court dans notre direction lorsqu'elle nous aperçoit.

- Ah vous voilà enfin ! Hermione tu préfères la couleur rouge ou bleu ?

- Euh … rouge, répondit-elle sans comprendre le pourquoi de la question de ma mère

- Rouge ! Très bien c'est noté, dit-elle en écrivant dans un petit carnet

- C'est quoi ce carnet ? je demande curieux

- Rien rien, ne t'occupe pas de ça

- Et quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ? continue ma mère en attendant impatiemment la réponse d'Hermione

- Ces fleurs préférées sont les lys, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Elle ne daigne même pas me répondre et retourne dans la maison en continuant de gribouiller dans son carnet. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote encore celle-là ?

* * *

**La fin n'est pas terrible j'avoue, mais j'ai préféré couper là pour que vous ayez une suite plus rapidement. **

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Un Draco et une Hermione moins 'coincé' qu'avant, nourrissant leur attirance physique mais on remarque que parfois ils sont toujours légèrement gêné, surtout Hermione. En tout cas on a un couple plus proche de jours en jours. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et surtout n'hésitez pas reviewer ! Ca fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de recevoir des commentaires de tout genre :D**

**Bisous à tous et rendez vous au prochain chapitre ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Après une très longue absence (qui se compte en années), me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :). Je n'ai aucune excuse vraiment ! Et je tiens à m'excuser pour cette attente, ce sont d'ailleurs vos reviews qui m'ont donné envie de continuer cette fanfic. Vous êtes merveilleux et vos messages me rendent si heureuse ! Un grand merci à vous tous ! C'est fou mais je vous aime 3**

**Dans ce chapitre, je compte changer un peu les habitudes de la fic, en effet je vais alterner le point de vue d'Hermione avec celui de Draco, histoire de savoir ce que pense Hermione aussi.**

* * *

Moi Draco Malefoy, Elle Hermione Granger :

_Hermione _

Moi Hermione Granger vit un véritable conte de fée. Draco Malefoy, mon Draco Malefoy sort avec moi depuis plusieurs mois. Joie, Bonheur et Allégresse !

C'était le 5 août qu'officiellement nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Aaah je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier, le soir du 5 aout il m'attendait devant mon dortoir et rien qu'avec un regard j'ai compris, ça m'a tellement fait plaisir que j'en ai pleuré de joie. Comment ça je suis trop émotive ? Toutes les filles auraient réagi comme moi si votre amour à sens unique devenait partagé et surtout avec l'homme le plus formidable qui soit. Et puis on s'est embrassé, la première que je l'embrassais avec son accord… quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si j'ai pas pu me retenir de l'embrasser par surprise, je ne suis qu'un être humain après tout. Inutile de vous dire que les semaines qui ont suivi en étaient les plus belles de ma vie. Avoir pour petit ami Draco Malefoy était tout ce que je désirais. Pouvoir lui tenir la main, l'enlacer et l'embrasser, mes rêves étaient devenu réalité. Maintenant je cherche à passer le plus de temps possible avec lui et dès que je suis loin de lui, je n'arrête pas de me penser à lui, je crois d'ailleurs que Ginny a failli faire crise.

Flash Back

- Draco me manque, je soupire bruyamment

- Hermione, tu l'as quitté il n'y à même pas une demi heure, réplique Ginny

- Je sais mais il me manque déjà ! Tu penses qu'il fait quoi en ce moment ? je demande à ma meilleure amie

- Je ne sais pas, il est sûrement avec Blaise, répond celle-ci ennuyée

- Tu crois qu'il pense à moi ? je continue ignorant son ton

- Bon Dieu Hermione je ne suis pas dans sa tête ! Je n'en ai aucune idée, commence-t-elle à s'énerver car je l'empêche de se concentrer pour ses devoirs

Je me fais silencieuse pendant quelques minutes mais c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je parle encore de Draco

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on forme un beau couple, lui et moi ?

- Je craaaaaque ! s'écrie-t-elle

Elle prend ses affaires en pestant contre moi et sort de la chambre.

Fin Flash Back

Puis il y a eu notre pseudo-rupture mais je préfère ne pas en parler, ce mauvais souvenir mérite bien d'être effacé…quoique c'est après ça que Draco m'a dit pour la première fois qu'il m'aimait. Un grand moment pour moi ! Imaginez que le garçon de vos rêves vous disent enfin qu'il vous aime aussi, le pa-ra-dis croyez-moi. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit tellement j'étais heureuse. Ginny m'a d'ailleurs lancé son coussin dans la figure pour que « j'arrête de rire bêtement » a-t-elle dit. Au fil des jours, on se rapproche de plus en plus, devenant plus complices chaque jour. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse.

Puis arriva le bal de Noël, j'étais toute excitée de pouvoir y aller avec Draco. Notre premier bal ensemble, il fallait que je sois impeccable pour l'occasion. J'ai dû monopoliser le miroir tellement longtemps que mes colocataires ont fini par m'éjecter hors de la chambre « Désolée Hermione, mais toi tu n'as pas besoin d'un miroir, quoique tu mettes tu es toujours belle, mais nous on en a vraiment besoin » m'ont-elle lancé avant de me fermer la porte au nez. C'était paniquée que j'avais demandé à Harry et Ron si je pouvais utiliser leur salle de bain pour terminer ma coiffure. Ils m'ont d'ailleurs taquiné pendant que je continuais à me préparer

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de prendre des heures à te préparer, me fait remarquer Harry

- Il faut que je sois la plus belle ce soir, je veux que Draco soit fier de m'avoir pour cavalière et qu'il ne regarde que moi

- Hermione, même en pyjama Malefoy serait fier d'aller au bal avec toi, rigole Ron

- D'ailleurs en passant ta robe est très jolie, ajoute Harry

- Tu trouves ? Vraiment ? je réponds enthousiaste, c'est Draco qui me l'a acheté, j'espère qu'il l'aimera. En fait, je vous ai dit qu'il m'avait appelé « ma chérie » ? J'étais si conten …

- Bon nous on va te laisser, on ne veut pas faire attendre nos cavalières, dit Ron en sortant rapidement et de la salle avec Harry qui courait pratiquement derrière lui.

Toutes ces heures pour me préparer n'ont pas été inutiles, Draco était totalement subjugué quand il m'a vu, ses yeux se sont mis à briller ! Et lui, il était si beau dans sa tenue de soirée, il avait un charme fou. Si je n'étais pas déjà amoureuse de lui, j'aurai eu le coup de foudre pour lui au moment où je l'ai vu. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir remarqué son charme ce soir là. Grrr toutes ces filles qui le regardaient discrètement, j'avais envie de leur donner une bonne gifle! Je ne suis pas du genre violente, au contraire, je suis pacifiste mais il est à moi d'abord, c'est mon Draco ! Vous savez combien de temps il m'a fallu pour qu'il me remarque enfin ? Il est hors de question que je laisse une de ces pimbêches me le piquer. Mais Draco m'a rapidement calmé et m'a emmené danser, il danse merveilleusement bien, j'avais l'impression d'être une vraie princesse dans ses bras. Et c'est ce soir là … ce soir là que l'on a fait pour la première fois l'amour. C'était étrange comme sensation, c'est vrai que j'étais nerveuse mais la tendresse de Draco a tout de suite chassé mes doutes. Je voulais tellement qu'il soit mon premier. En plus, il est tellement bien fait, son corps est une pure merveille pour les yeux et les mains. Par contre, je ne vous dis pas à quel point j'étais sous le choc après qu'il ait retiré son boxer … Je ne m'attendais à un tel volume ! Il était tout simplement énorme, d'ailleurs je crois que Draco a senti ma peur quand il a vu que je fixais cette partie-là de son corps. Mais finalement, malgré la douleur, tout s'est plutôt bien passé.

C'est vrai qu'il lui arrive d'être maladroit et pas très réfléchi, surtout quand il a voulu me quitter ou encore quand il a des réactions blessantes envers moi, mais il faut lui pardonner, il ne connait pas grand-chose aux filles mon Draco. Puis il est tellement mignon et gentil avec moi que je ne peux pas lui faire la tête plus de dix minutes. Je suis une pauvre fille faible face à lui.

Ce matin je me trouve dans son lit … non pas son lit de Poudlard mais son lit de son manoir. Si si ! Il m'a invité chez lui pendant les vacances de Noël. Si un jour quelqu'un m'aurait dit que j'entrerais dans son manoir et qu'en plus je partagerais son lit, je crois que lui aurais sauté au cou. Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Son lit est encore plus grand que celui de Pourdlard et sa chambre doit bien faire la salle commune entière des Gryffondors.

Allongée sur le côté, je regarde mon petit ami –j'adore prononcé ce mot sachant qu'il qualifie Draco- dormir. Je mets ma main sur sa joue et la caresse lascivement, puis je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux en jouant avec ses mèches, j'ai rêvé tellement de fois d'y glisser mes doigts que maintenant je ne m'en prive pas. Je préfère rester avec lui jusqu'à son réveil avant qu'il ne se fasse encore un des ses films catastrophes dans sa petite tête. Je sens sa main qui recouvre la mienne et j'entrelace mes doigts aux siens.

- On se lève ?

- Non, attends encore un peu … murmure-t-il encore endormi

- J'ai faim, je lui précise, tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre plus tard

- Restes avec moi Hermione, s'il te plait, dit-il en enserrant ma taille m'empêchant de sortir du lit

Oh noon, comment pourrais-je dire non ? J'aime tellement quand il me prend dans ses bras, puis sa façon de me le demander est si adorable. Ces marques d'affections me chavirent le cœur.

- Juste quelques minutes, ajoute-t-il

- D'accord

Bon d'accord j'ai cédé, mais croyez-moi la prochaine fois, je ne me laisserai plus faire. Je me rapproche de lui et niche ma tête dans son cou. Un soupir d'aise sort de sa bouche signe qu'il est heureux. C'est vrai que je pourrais rester comme ça des heures dans ses bras, mais mon satané ventre désapprouve.

- Les enfaants ! crie la mère de Draco à travers la porte, il est 8 heures passées, vous devriez vous lever

- On arrive, je lui réponds poliment

Les parents de Draco sont vraiment adorables avec moi, ils sont attentionnés et très gentils. J'étais au départ très nerveuse de les rencontrer, mais ils m'ont rapidement mise à l'aise. C'est vrai qu'ils ont un caractère spécial mais c'est ce qui les rend si attachants.

Je me lève, suivie de Draco qui me rejoint dans la salle de bain pour la toilette matinale. C'est vrai qu'au départ je me sentais mal à l'aise d'être en petite tenue ou encore complètement nue devant lui, mais Blaise m'a conseillé de faire le premier pas, car Draco est bien trop intimidé pour le faire d'abord, « Si tu commences, ça le mettra en confiance », avait dit Blaise. Puis maintenant, on est totalement habitué au corps de l'autre que la gêne s'est peu à peu atténuée.

Lorsque l'on descend les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle à manger, je remarque que plusieurs personnes s'affèrent à la décoration du manoir.

-Maman ! Pourquoi tout ce remue ménage de ci bon matin ? demande Draco légèrement énervé à la vue de ce petit monde se hâter

-Ils préparent la maison pour la fête enfin, quelle question, répondit-elle alors que nous nous installons à table

-Bonjour Narcissa, saluai-je poliment ma belle-mère

-Bien le bonjour à toi Hermione, as-tu passé une bonne nuit ? me demande-t-elle avec un sourire

-Très bonne, merci

-Sers-toi, prends ce qui te fait envie sur la table

J'acquiesce et commence à manger silencieuse.

-Nous devrions avoir dans la cinquantaine d'invités après demain soir, dit la mère de Draco

-Comment ?! se fâche mon beau blond, il était question d'une petite fête et non d'une réception

-Je sais mon chéri, mais quand la famille a su que tu t'étais trouvé une petite amie, tout le monde a voulu venir pour la voir, je ne pouvais refuser et puis ils avaient l'air si enthousiastes, explique Narcissa

-Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance, s'insurge Draco

-Inutile de s'énerver mon ange, je suis sûre que cette soirée sera superbe

Je vois Draco rougir au surnom que sa mère lui donne. Il soupire, s'avouant vaincu contre sa mère.

-Très bien les enfants, je vous laisse terminer votre repas, je dois aller vérifier que tout avance comme je l'avais prévu.

Elle se lève de table, nous laissant seuls, Draco et moi.

-Je ne la sens pas du tout cette fête, se plaint Draco

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, faisons confiance à ta mère, je le rassure en lui prenant la main

-Oh tu ne connais pas ma mère Hermione, je suis sûre qu'elle a quelque chose derrière la tête.

-Moi j'ai hâte d'y être, lui dis-je en souriant pour le rassurer

-Si seulement je pouvais penser comme toi …

* * *

_Draco _

J'ai l'impression que ces deux jours se sont passés en un éclair, j'ai à peine le temps de souffler après la présentation entre Hermione et mes parents, que me voilà à devoir la présenter à toute la dynastie Malefoy, quel cauchemar !

Je laisse mes lunettes de côté et passe un peu de gel dans mes cheveux avant d'enfiler le costard que ma mère m'a forcé à porter pour faire « plus classe », je termine de nouer ma cravate autour de mon cou et descend pour aider mon père à accueillir les invités.

-Où sont maman et Hermione ? demandais-je à mon père

-Elles sont en train de se préparer, tu sais comment sont les femmes, répondit mon père en tapotant mon épaule pour y enlever de la poussière qui de toute évidence ne s'y trouvait pas. Ah , voilà nos premiers invités, s'exclama mon père.

Je vis mes tantes et leurs familles arrivaient.

-Bellatrix, Hélène, comment allez-vous ? demanda mon père en leur faisant la bise

-A merveille, cela fait bien longtemps, dit Hélène

-En effet, entrez, entrez et faites comme chez vous, il y un buffet dans le jardin si vous avez une petite faim

- Merci, répondirent-elles en chœur

Les invités affluèrent, j'avais l'impression que ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Ma mère n'avait-elle pas dit une cinquantaine ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a le double qui se promène dans le manoir en ce moment. Et moi, au lieu d'être avec Hermione, je suis coincé ici, à sourire et faire semblant d'être content de revoir tout le monde.

-Alors Draco, il paraitrait que tu aurais « pécho » ?

Je me retourna et fis face à mes deux cousins.

-Arthur, Eliott, quel plaisir de vous revoir, fis-je en grinçant des dents, ne cachant même pas mon ennui de les voir

-On a hâte de la voir ta copine, cousin, dit Arthur en se moquant, même si ce n'est pas une Sang Pur

-Oh ne te moque pas Arthur, ajouta Eliott, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu séduire une fille

Je me serais bien passé de leur présence à ces deux là, toujours aussi cons à ce que je constate. Arthur était un grand blond comme moi, en plus beau évidemment, avec des yeux bleus ciel et un sourire que toutes les filles qualifient « de charmeur ». A chaque réunion, il s'affiche avec une nouvelle minette de bonne famille, bref un tombeur arrogant.

Eliott, lui avait les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux verts, c'est le genre de mec intelligent, beau et sympathique en apparence, mais un vrai connard par derrière. Il sait qu'il est à tomber et n'hésite pas utiliser ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins. Aussi con que le premier, croyez-moi.

Inutile de vous préciser qu'ils adorent m'humilier et se moquer de moi. En bref, je les déteste autant l'un que l'autre.

D'ailleurs, ça fait un moment que ma mère et Hermione se préparent. Tous les invités sont déjà arrivés et sont installés dans le jardin qui avait été aménagé pour l'occasion et ils attendent impatiemment l'arrivée de « la folle qui a accepté de sortir avec le fils de Lucius ».

-Ah Narcissa, ma chérie, nous t'attendions ! s'exclama mon père en voyant ma mère arriver dans le jardin accompagné de mon Hermione.

Je peux vous dire que toutes les têtes présentes se sont retournées vers elles pour voir à quoi ressemblait Hermione. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, sérieusement.

-Désolée pour l'attente les amis, je suis tellement contente de tous vous voir ici pour fêter la bienvenue dans la famille à ma magnifique belle fille, Hermione Granger.

Hermione apparait derrière ma mère, toute gênée. Je crois qu'à ce moment-là, la terre a arrêté de tourner pour les invités. J'ai vu certains lâcher leur verre sur le coup de la surprise ou encore Arthur qui recrachait son champagne sur sa voisine de table, pff quel goujat. Ma mère avait choisi pour Hermione, une robe bustier blanche lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et en dessous de fins collants noirs. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux châtains qui ondulaient magnifiquement, avait un serre tête blanc et était légèrement maquillée, ce qui la rendait juste irrésistible. Je me retiens de ne pas lui sauter dessus devant tout ce monde, vraiment !

-Qui est-ce ? demande l'un de mes oncles

-Hermione Granger, mon cher, la petite amie de Draco, répondit ma mère, n'est-elle pas adorable ?

-Oui, oui, très belle, en effet, rajouta une tante

Je fis un sourire provocateur à mes deux cousins, qui n'en croyaient toujours pas leurs yeux, en rejoignant Hermione et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu es magnifique, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille, pas peu fier d'être son compagnon

-Merci, répondit-elle en me faisant un sourire qui me fit fondre sur place

-Allons Draco, présente donc ta petite amie à nos invités, me dit ma mère

Je prends alors Hermione et l'emmène faire connaissance avec les autres Malefoy, on passe de petits groupes à petits groupes et sans surprise, elle faisait l'unanimité avec tout le monde, elle répondait poliment, avec beaucoup d'éloquence et nombreux furent agréablement surpris d'après ce que j'avais remarqué.

Après avoir passé un peu de temps avec tout le monde, j'emmène Hermione dans un coin plus isolé du jardin.

-Tu es parfaite, comme d'habitude, je lui fais remarquer en lui donnant un baiser sur le front

-Merci, c'était un peu stressant, avoue-t-elle

-Tu t'en es très bien sortit, je la rassure

Je la sens m'enlacer doucement et je fais de même. Elle me regarde du haut de sa petite taille et tend ses lèvres vers moi. Sans perdre une seconde, je me baisse et lui donne ce baiser qu'elle attendait tant, à mon humble avis. Je la plaque contre un arbre, et approfondis le baiser, pour son plus grand plaisir, toujours selon mon humble avis.

-On dérange ? fit une voix désagréable derrière moi

-Un peu oui, je râle, en reconnaissant la voix

-Toutes mes excuses, réplique Arthur en faisant semblant d'être désolé, mais ta mère cherche partout « son petit Draco », continue-t-il en se moquant. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta petite amie, je lui tiendrai compagnie le temps qu'il faudra, termine mon cousin en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres

Et puis quoi encore ?! Il ne manquerait plus que je laisse mon innocente Hermione avec ce serpent ! Il rêve s'il croit que je vais le laisser me piquer **ma** copine sous mon toit ! Je lui découperai bien la …

-Va Draco, ta mère doit t'attendre, me dit Hermione en me sortant de mes pensées meurtrières

-Dans ce cas, tu viens avec moi, dis-je en lui prenant la main

-Ah non, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, ta mère a précisé qu'elle désirait te voir seul, ajoute Arthur, qui me tapait de plus en plus sur les nerfs

-Je t'attends ici, souffle Hermione

-Je reviens aussi vite que possible, je la préviens

Je lance un dernier regard noir à Arthur qui affichait toujours son sourire arrogant, puis me met pratiquement à courir pour rejoindre ma mère qui se trouvait apparemment au premier étage du manoir, bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait aussi loin du jardin ?!

-Maman ? j'appelle dans les couloirs

-Par ici, Draco, par ici, murmure-t-elle derrière une porte

J'entre dans la pièce qui donne sur la terrasse et la voit avec mon père et d'autres invités qui regardaient le jardin avec attention.

-Moins de bruit les amis, ils vont nous entendre, dit-elle le plus doucement possible

-Euh … qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? je demande, sans comprendre, tout en avançant vers ma mère

-Viens voir par ici, dit-elle en pointant le jardin

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et remarqua que de là où nous étions, nous pouvions parfaitement voir Hermione qui était toujours accompagné de mon horrible cousin.

-Vous les espionnez ? je questionne mon père

-On épie un petit peu, je dirais, répondit mon père, d'ailleurs mon fils, quel beau baiser tu lui as donné plus tôt, tant de passion !

-Oh oui, cela m'a toute retournée, ajoute ma mère, une main sur son cœur alors que les autres personnes dans la pièce acquiesçaient

-Et la vie privée, vous connaissez ?! je m'énerve, légèrement rouge

-Du calme Draco, si nous sommes ici, c'est que nous avons demandé à Arthur d'essayer de séduire Hermione, dit-elle calmement

-Comment ?! je gronde, avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?!

-Beaucoup de personnes ici étaient persuadés qu'elle n'était avec toi que pour ta fortune et nous voulons montrer à ces chers gens qu'ils se trompent

-Et en quoi Arthur essayant de draguer mon Hermione est-il nécessaire ?

-Voyons, Arthur est très beau garçon, et sa fortune est égale à la tienne, je suis sûre qu'elle te quitterait en deux secondes pour ses beaux yeux, dit Eliott

C'est vrai qu'Arthur est ce qu'on appelle un beau gosse, et Hermione n'est pas aveugle, elle doit bien le penser aussi. Pourrait-elle me laisser tomber pour lui ? Non, non, je dois lui faire confiance. Mais quand même, je trouve que cette idée est de très mauvais goût, c'est pas sympa de laisser son neveu draguait la petite amie de son propre fils non ? Quels parents indignes, je vous jure !

Je m'avance pour être en première loge, parce que c'est vrai que je suis tout de même curieux de voir la réaction d'Hermione, même si je l'avoue, c'est fourbe de devoir lui faire ça dans le dos.

Même de loin, elle est magnifique, c'est fou ! Je la vois discuter tranquillement avec Arthur mais je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'ils se disent. Je vois « l'autre » se rapprocher de ma princesse, tel un fauve prêt à se jeter sur sa proie pour la dévorer toute entière. Je serre les dents et les mains, je sens mes ongles s'enfoncer dans mes paumes mais je n'y prête pas attention. La vue de cet énergumène aussi proche de ma belle me donne des envies de meurtres, je lui lancerai bien un doloris et le regarder me supplier d'arrêter alors que je rigolerai sadiquement et puis …

CLAC !

* * *

**Fin de ce treizième chapitre qui j'espère ne vous a pas déçu après toute cette attente.**

**Encore toutes mes excuses. J'essayerai de ne pas poster le prochain chapitre dans deux ans haha.**

**J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews et vos avis sur ce chapitre !**

**A très bientôt, j'espère ! :)**

**Bisous**


End file.
